Der Weg nach Kôr
by Kris Neniel
Summary: Die Jedi sind vernichtet. Das Imperium regiert mit eiserner Faust und erstickt jeden Widerstand, beauftragt Kopfgeldjäger und sendet Geheimagenten aus. Jersi Solaris, machtbegabt und unter Schmugglern aufgewachsen, ist auf der Flucht vor ihnen...
1. Das Erbe von Arkanis

Ich bin bemüht, sowohl die mandalorianische Kultur als auch die technischen Voraussetzungen oder die Sternendaten korrekt wieder zu geben.

Ich bin dankbar für Hinweise auf Fehler und Versäumnisse.

Die Geschichte spielt einige Jahre nach den Klonkriegen, kurz vor oder fast zeitgleich zu den Ereignissen auf Tatooine. Die Rebellion selber spielt aber (noch) keine Rolle; bekannte Figuren tauchen eher nicht auf.

Ich freue mich, wenn ihr Spaß an der Geschichte habt.

Ich danke George Lukas. Ich freue mich, dass die Rechteinhaber meine Geschichte und eigenen Erfindungen tolerieren.

Kris Neniel

Kapitel 1 – Das Erbe von Arkanis

1.

Der Morgen war nicht mehr fern, als Jersi Solaris den Tanzenden Stern betrat, eine laute, vernebelte Kaschemme nahe den Behausungen der Minenarbeiter, in der der Lärm mit jeder Sekunde zum Morgen hin zunahm. Jersi sah sich um, sah sich nach dem Mann um, der der Beschreibung entsprach. Etwas im Stern auszumachen war um diese Uhrzeit nicht leicht, einen Namen zu rufen, wenn es Jersi denn gewollt hätte, wäre allerdings ein noch vergeblicheres Unterfangen gewesen. Also beließ es Jersi dabei, sich langsam und unauffällig durch die Anwesenden zu schieben - Minenarbeiter, all die Mädchen, fremde Glücksritter oder einfach nur Besatzungen von Linien- und Handelsschiffen, die ein wenig Abwechslung suchten. Fremde fielen hier nicht auf - solange sie zahlten und keinen Ärger verursachten.

Jersi hatte die Augen überall, schob freundlich die Mädchen beiseite, die sich Hoffnung auf einen Drink und eine gut bezahlte Nacht machten, sah in all die kleinen Separees, wich geschickt all den torkelnden bulligen Minenarbeitern aus, die sich schließlich doch auf den Heimweg machten, nur um nach kurzen Stunden verkatert aufzuwachen und wieder einzufahren. Einer stolperte Jersi direkt in die Arme und schnell senkte Jersi den Kopf, um nicht etwa provozierend zu wirken. Doch dem Mann - wenn es denn einer war, bei den Bewohnern mancher Planeten war sich Jersi da nie sicher - war nicht nach Ärger und einer Prügelei zumute, vielmehr umarmte er Jersi und drückte seinem Opfer glücklich vor sich hinbrabbelnd einen Kuss auf die Wange. Jersi tätschelte ihm - oder ihr - freundschaftlich auf eine nackte beschuppte Schulter und sah dann zu, etliche Schritte von ihm fort zu kommen. Was dieses Echsenwesen zu sich genommen hatte, war nicht für menschliche Nasen gedacht.

Der Tanzende Stern erstreckte sich in einem alten Minenstollen weit in den Berg hinein und je weiter Jersi kam, desto ruhiger wurde es. Wer Abwechslung suchte, blieb vorn. Wer eine schnelle Fluchtmöglichkeit brauchte, blieb vorn. Wer aber Ruhe suchte oder gar für sich sein wollte, ging weiter durch. Jersi runzelte die Stirn und sah sich zu dem Eingang um, der immer weiter zurück blieb. Was war dem Auftraggeber nur eingefallen, das Treffen so tief im Stern und damit ohne schnelle Fluchtmöglichkeit stattfinden zu lassen? Immer leerer wurde der Stern, nur noch vereinzelt saßen Arbeiter an den Tischen, saßen über Kaffee statt über einem der vielen bunten Drinks, für die der Stern so bekannt war. Ein alter Arbeiter aber saß allein an einem Tisch, hatte den Kopf müde auf beide Hände gestützt und schien halb zu schlafen. Der Nachbartisch war frei und an diesen setzte sich nun Jersi, berührte mit dem Rücken kurz den des Arbeiters. Dass dieser nicht schlief, sondern hellwach war, spürte Jersi sofort, denn die Muskeln des Rückens spannten sich, kaum dass Jersi sie berührt hatte.

"Jersi Solaris?" murmelte der Mann fragend in seine Hände und genauso leise murmelte Jersi zurück.

"Warum hier?"

Die Antwort war ein leises Lachen. "Ich sehe, ich habe den richtigen Mann gefunden."

Jersi verzog das Gesicht, das immer noch im Schatten der Kapuze eines der hier nötigen Wärmeumhänge lag. Draußen herrschten eisige Temperaturen, draußen herrschte meist tiefste Finsternis, eine Beleuchtung, die Jersi durchaus vorzog, um nicht erkannt zu werden. Denn selbst hier, so weit am Rande des Imperiums, tauchten immer wieder Kopfgeldjäger auf. Und der Preis auf Jersis Kopf war vor einiger Zeit sprunghaft angewachsen. Schmuggel war eine Sache - aber das Vernichten eines imperialen Patrouillenbootes und das kaltblütige Erschießen seines Kapitäns, so stand es in den Akten, war etwas ganz anderes. Jersi sah dies anders, hielt aber seit dem den Kopf unten und ging Ärger aus dem Weg. Die Erinnerung war immer noch zu lebendig und tat weh. Es war Jersi Heimat gewesen, dieses kleine Schmugglernest auf einem Planeten, der außer Nichts nur noch mehr Nichts bot. Und trotzdem war das Imperium gekommen, ein Patrouillenboot hatte gereicht, die kleine Siedlung der Schmuggler und einfachen Bauern zu zerstören. Jersis Ziehvater hatte noch versucht, zu verhandeln, da hatte ihn der Kapitän eiskalt in den Kopf geschossen. Danach hatten alle das Heil in der Flucht gesucht, Frauen und Kinder, die als lebendige Zielscheiben zu den Schiffen liefen. Weit waren sie nicht gekommen.

Die Solaris hatte weiter außerhalb gestanden und dort war Jersi gewesen, mit Reparaturen beschäftigt, als der Überfall begann. Nur eine Handvoll Flüchtlinge waren bei der Solaris angekommen, hatten sich in das Schiff gedrängt und Jersi angeschrien, fortzufliegen. Noch immer drehte sich Jersis Magen bei den Gedanken an das, was dann gefolgt war, um. Die Solaris war nicht bereit gewesen für den Sprung in den Raum. Und so hatte Jersi die Flüchtlinge nur in das kleine Shuttle setzen können und einen Kurs weit von der Siedlung fort programmiert. Dann aber war das Patrouillenboot aufgestiegen, hatte andere Flüchtende verfolgt und immer waren da die Schüsse auf die Frauen und Kinder gewesen. Das Imperium verübte ein Massaker!

Jersi hatte nur getan, was getan werden musste. Wenn auch die Solaris nicht raumtauglich war und die Bewaffnung außer Kraft, so konnte sie doch fliegen und hatte ihre Schilde. Jersi hatte die Augen geschlossen und sich die Brücke des Patrouillenbootes vorgestellt. Niemand hatte die schweren Waffen aktiviert, nur das Bordgeschütz feuerte. Und niemand rechnete mit ernsthafter Gegenwehr. Die Solaris kam dicht über den Boden, unsichtbar aus der Sonne, und Jersi zog das Schiff erst kurz vor dem imperialen Boot hoch. Mit dem Überleben hatte Jersi nicht gerechnet, hatte sich nur ruhig aus der Luke fallen lassen kurz bevor sich die Solaris in das Patrouillenboot bohrte. Metall knirschte, elektrische Ladungen blitzten, dann sanken beide Schiffe erst langsam, dann immer schneller auf den Boden und zerbarsten in einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. Wie durch ein Wunder traf keines der Wrackteile Jersi. Doch auch wie durch ein Wunder trat der Kapitän aus dem Wrack des Patrouillenbootes, den Rücken zu Jersi, eine Waffe in der Hand und ein neues Ziel suchend. Jersi hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu gegeben, auch eines zu finden.

Und alles - von der Zerstörung des imperialen Schiffes bis hin zum Zerplatzen des Kopfes seines Kapitäns durch einen gut gezielten Schuss aus dem Blaster - war von einer Überwachungsdrohne aufgezeichnet worden.

Nein, Jersi mochte keine Orte ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit. Jersi hielt das Gesicht im Schatten und den Kopf unten.

Als Jersi keine Antwort gab, schaute der Mann kurz auf. "Kommen wir ins Geschäft?", war seine scharfe Frage. Da drehte sich Jersi zu ihm.

"Mir behagt dieser Ort nicht, darum sag, was du zu bieten hast!"

Als Antwort schob der Mann nur mit seinem Fuß einen kleinen Behälter zu Jersi hinüber und wies mit den Augen darauf. Jersi ließ eine Weile verstreichen, bückte sich dann, öffnete den Deckel und konnte nichts anderes, als fast hilflos auf das zu starren, was in diesem einfachen Behälter war. Darum also hatten sie nach Jersi Solaris verlangt...

2.

"Das muss fort", flüsterte der Mann nun wieder, fast ungeduldig, weil keine Reaktion kam. Da schaute Jersi auf, die rechte Hand wanderte unbewusst an den linken Unterarm, wo selbst durch den Stoff des Hemdes eine kleine runde Stelle kalt und hart zu spüren war. Jersis Augen wurden noch dunkler als sie von Natur aus waren, die Stimme rauer, kälter. „Was ist damit?"

„Du erinnerst dich?"

Jersi zuckte zusammen, fuhr dann auf den Mann zu, wollte schon nach seiner Kehle greifen, hielt sich aber im letzten Augenblick zurück und wandte sich tief ausatmend wieder von ihm fort. Eine Bedienung kam, mehr gelangweilt als aufmerksam, wischte hier und da über einen Tisch, lächelte zu anzüglichen Bemerkungen der Besatzung eines Handelsschiffes, die sich an einem Tisch nahebei niedergelassen hatte, und trat dann zu Jersi. „Kaffee, extra heiß", war die Bestellung, das, was jeder zuerst verlangte, der aus der Kälte kam. Die Händler fielen in die Bestellung ein, verlangte lautstark nach Kaffee, wollten ihn extra heiß oder „angereichert", was hier wie überall in solchen Kaschemmen einem guten Schuss des örtlich stärksten Alkohols entsprach. Jersi betrachtete sie eine Weile unter dem Rand der Kapuze her, entschied dann, sie besser im Auge zu behalten. Zu viele Blicke warf der Kapitän dieser Händler zu den beiden Tischen herüber, an denen Jersi und dieser fremde Auftraggeber saßen.

„Sag deinen Auftrag", war Jersis kurzangebundene Antwort deshalb. „Meine Erinnerungen gehen dich nichts an!"

„Ein Mal auf dem Unterarm...", kam trotzdem noch einmal eine fast mahnende Stimme in Jersis Rücken.

Jersi biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Sag deinen Auftrag oder geh!"

„Du erinnerst dich an die Häuser von Arkanis."

Die Häuser von Arkanis! Allein der Name ließ eine Gänsehaut über Jersis Rücken laufen. Dass jemand davon wusste! Dass jemand sie mit Jersi in Zusammenhang brachte!

„Was soll mit ihnen sein? Es gibt sie nicht mehr!"

„Dein Vater wusste es besser!"

Jersi erstarrte. Wer war der Fremde, der von Arnur Sand wusste?

Aber als ob der Mann Jersis Gedanken lesen konnte, kam nun seine leise Antwort und er schlug einen ganz anderen Tonfall an, weicher und freundlicher.

„Er war mein Bruder:"

Jersis Kopf zuckte alte Mann hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah mit tiefgrünen Augen auf Jersi. „Erinnere dich", schienen sie zu sagen und Jersi schüttelte sich, um diesem Blick zu entgehen, spürte erst jetzt die Macht, die die ganze Zeit von diesem Alten ausgestrahlt war.

Der Fremde, der sich Arnur Sands Bruder nannte, nickte. „Du hast Talent. Arnur hat dich gut ausgebildet. Ich wünschte nur, ich könnte mehr tun. Verzeih, dass ich dich prüfte."

„Wieso sollte ich dir trauen?" Jersi blieb misstrauisch.

„Du hast ein Zeichen, eine Narbe auf deinem linken Unterarm. Arnur hat es ausgebrannt zu deinem Schutz. Aber du erinnerst dich." Der Alte ließ eine Pause, wie um Jersi Zeit für all die Erinnerungen zu geben, die Jersi lange und tief in sich begraben hatte. Dann sprach er weiter.

„Die Häuser von Arkanis mögen zerstört sein, aber ihr Erbe zu retten, ist deine Aufgabe. Du hast gesehen, was du fortbringen sollst. Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher, das Imperium hat es aufgespürt. Und auch du bist hier nicht mehr sicher. Nicht nur das ISB ist hinter dir her – und dem, was du fortbringen sollst." Plötzlich machte der Alte eine Pause und schloss kurz die Augen. Dann griff er an Jersis Schulter.

„Schnell. Es ist keine Zeit mehr!" Er blickte zu den Händlern hinüber. „Geh mit ihnen. Sie bringen dich sicher zu deinem Shuttle." Und wie zufällig erhob sich der Kapitän und befahl seinen Männern, vier Stück insgesamt, lautstark zu ihrem Schiff zurückzukehren, um die Ladung aufzunehmen.

Jersi sah sich um. Irgendetwas hatte sich verändert, eine dunklere Macht schien in den Stern zu strömen.

„Aber was ist mein Auftrag?"

„Das Ödland. Der Gürtel des Jägers. Und dann..."

„Kôr..." Jersis Stimme war fast ungläubig. Kôr war eine alte Geschichte, ein Märchen. Doch dieser Mann, Arnurs Bruder, schien daran zu glauben.

Aber bevor Jersi noch irgendeinen Einwand vorbringen konnte, waren die Händler da, griffen Jersis Arm, griffen den Behälter und verließen laut johlend den Stern, den alten Mann ohne einen weiteren Blick zurücklassend. Sie tauchten im Gewühl des vorderen Teils unter, passierten die erste Kältesperre, zogen ihre Umhänge und Mäntel fester um sich, ließen mit der zweiten Kältesperre den Lärm und den Rauch hinter sich, zogen sich die Schneebrillen vor die Augen und standen schließlich vor der Eissperre, um sie mit festem Griff zu öffnen. Doch jemand kam ihnen zuvor, drängte sich rücksichtslos hinein. Sofort machten die Händler Platz, Sturmtruppen stand niemand gern im Weg. Sie wurden genau ins Auge gefasst, hielten ihre eigenen aber gesenkt. Die Truppen – unter der Führung eines schwarz gekleideten Mannes, der genau zu wissen schien, wohin er wollte – gingen jedoch an ihnen vorbei und Jersi konnte genau hören, wie der Kapitän aufatmete. Als sie sich aber wieder zur Tür drehten, mussten sie erneut jemandem ausweichen. Ein Kopfgeldjäger stand dort und sah ihnen noch nach, als die Eissperre lange wieder ins Schloss gefallen war.

„Schnell", drängte der Kapitän Jersi, kaum, dass sie in der eisigen Luft standen. Im Laufschritt durchmaßen sie die Kälte, wie alle, die die schützenden Gebäude verlassen hatten. Den Tumult im Stern und den einzelnen Schuss aus einem Blaster bekamen sie nicht mehr mit. Nur Jersi keuchte auf, als erneut eine Änderung der Macht zu spüren war.

3.

Jersi schaute auf den Gürtel des Jägers. Ein Asteroidengürtel, wie er dichter und heimtückischer nicht sein konnte. Und doch wären einzelne Gasausbrüche und plötzlich auftauchende Gesteinsbrocken nicht die einzige Gefahr, hatten die humanoiden Händler des Zeta-0-9-Systems gewarnt, die nichthumanoiden hatten nur misstrauisch auf Jersi geblickt und sich bei den vielen Fragen abgewandt. Doch was genau diese Gefahren waren, hatte auch niemand der Humanoiden sagen wollen. Sie hatten nur mit den Achseln gezuckt, als sie gehört hatten, dass Jersi genau dort hindurch wollte.

Jetzt stand die Solaris II mit all ihren vier Kufen auf einem der ersten Brocken des Gürtels, der sich unendlich weit vor Jersis Augen auszubreiten schien. Immer wieder zuckten Blitze in nebligen Gebieten auf und stießen Asteroiden, angetrieben von plötzlichen Gasausbrüchen, in Zeitlupe aneinander. Irgendwo dahinter oder sogar mittendrin lag Kôr, wenn es denn Kôr überhaupt gab. Jersi schaute sich um zu der Wandhalterung, an der der Behälter sicher festgemacht war. Diesen Auftrag angenommen zu haben hatte nichts mit Vernunft zu tun und doch spürte Jersi immer wieder, dass es keine Alternative gegeben hatte - genauso wenig wie es jetzt eine zu dem Weg durch diesen Gürtel gab.

Aber Jersi wusste auch, wer der Solaris folgte und ihre Spur nie verloren hatte. Zu oft war der schwarz glänzende Raumjäger direkt hinter der Solaris aufgetaucht und nur schwer wieder abzuhängen gewesen. Der „Schwarze Wolf" war bekannt und gefürchtet, wenn Jersi bisher auch oftmals respektvoll und fast bewundernd den Berichten darüber zugehört hatte, wen ihr Pilot gestellt und aufgebracht hatte. Manche, auf deren Kopf ein Preis ausgesetzt war, hätte auch Jersi nur zu gern aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Doch nun war es der eigene Kopf, den sich dieser Jäger holen wollte. Jersi zog sich der Magen zusammen. Niemand wusste genaueres über diesen Kopfgeldjäger, der nur unter dem Namen seines Schiffes bekannt war, fast wie Jersi selber, das Findelkind, das Arnur Sand nach seinem Schiff, der Solaris, benannt hatte. Doch der „Wolf" hatte sich diesen Namen selbst gewählt. Es sei ein hoher Offizier des Imperiums gewesen, hieß es, ein Offizier mit einem eigenen Ehrenkodex, der beim Entern eines Schmugglerschiffes Gnade mit dem Jüngsten hatte walten lassen. Eine Gnade, die das Imperium nicht gerne gesehen und die diesen Offizier nicht nur seine Karriere gekostet, aber nichts an seiner Gefährlichkeit geändert hatte.

Jersis Blick ging wieder zu dem Behälter und blieb nachdenklich darauf haften. Wenn es stimmte, was Arnur Sand über Kôr erzählt hatte, dann war der Weg möglicherweise nicht mehr weit. Doch „Nur, wer auf die Macht vertraut, kann den Weg dorthin finden", hatte Arnur jede Geschichte über Kôr beendet. Dieser Weg aber führte durch einen Asteroidengürtel gefährlicher als ein imperiales Minenfeld. Jersi seufzte. Bis hierher war der Schwarze Wolf der Solaris gefolgt, aber vielleicht folgte ihr Pilot seinem Verstand mehr als Jersi es tat und würde dieses Risiko nicht eingehen. Vielleicht war dies die Möglichkeit, den hartnäckigen Verfolger abzuschütteln. Jersis Hand fuhr über das Display und leise lösten sich die Kufen vom Stein. Die Solaris II steuerte direkt in den Gürtel hinein, eine deutliche Spur aus metallenen Partikelteilen und losgelösten Gesteinsbrocken hinterlassend.

Sensoren tasteten das Ödland ab, fanden den Gürtel des Jägers, fanden diese Partikel, die dort nicht hingehörten, und bissen sich an der Spur der Solaris fest.

4.

Der Asteroidengürtel schien anfangs leichter zu bewältigen zu sein als gedacht. Große Brocken waren es, leicht zu umfliegen und gemächlich dahinschwebend. Jersis Aufmerksamkeit begann bereits abzudriften, als ein erstes kleines „Klong" ertönte, dem ein anderes folgte, dann noch eins und noch eins bis die Treffer sich zu einem Stakkato steigerten. Eine erste Warnlampe begann in einem stetigen Rhythmus zu blinken. Jersi war nun hellwach, zog das Shuttle hoch, bis die Geräusche verklangen. Jersi hatte dies nicht kommen sehen und auch die Instrumente hatten keine Warnung abgegeben. Ein Staubschauer, der nicht mehr als Kratzer auf der Außenhülle hinterlassen haben mochte, aber wo ein Staubschauer war, waren auch andere Brocken, die – trafen sie mit ähnlicher Geschwindigkeit auf die Solaris – durchaus schwerwiegenden Schaden anrichteten konnten. Jersi zog das Shuttle in den Schatten eines der größeren Brocken, griff dann nach der Schutzausrüstung – einer mit festen Platten besetzten eng anliegenden langen Jacke – und setzte den Helm auf, der am hohen Kragen der Jacke festgemacht wurde. Ein kleiner spitzer Stein mit hoher Geschwindigkeit mochte ausreichen, das Schutzgitter, das Jersi jetzt vor dem Fenster der Pilotenkanzel herabließ, zu durchbrechen. Es war dumm gewesen, schalt sich Jersi nun selber, diese Vorkehrungen nicht schon von Beginn an getroffen zu haben. Und noch eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme ergriff Jersi – ein Scanner vollführte jetzt einen nahen Rundumscan, der alle Steine jenseits von Staub in verschiedenen Farben anzeigte, wovon rot für die vom Computer als gefährlich eingestuften vorbehalten war, dann einen weiten Scan, der nur die größeren Objekte zeigte. Eine weitere Kombination huschender Finger auf dem Display starteten ein weiteres Programm – das des Abgleichs von Formen. „Gefunden", sagte eine weiche Stimme und Jersi schloss die Augen. Der Wolf war dort, blieb seiner Beute auf den Fersen.

Ein mächtiger Schlag erschütterte das Shuttle, so dass sich die Solaris gefährlich zur Seite neigte, Warnlampen blinkten auf und Jersi wurde vom Pilotensessel geschleudert. `Der Wolf!´, war das erste, woran Jersi denken konnte und tastete automatisch nach dem Blaster, ließ ihn aber im Gürtel stecken. Der Schwarze Wolf hatte Waffen, gegen die sich ein Blaster wie ein Spielzeug ausnahm. Jersi zog sich in den Sessel und fuhr mit den Händen über Displays und Knöpfe, suchte nach dem Wolf und fand ihn. Dort, oben auf einem großen Gesteinsbrocken, wartete er und schien seine Beute aus kleinen hellen Augen zu fixieren. Natürlich, dachte Jersi, er will seine Beute an einem Stück!

Doch dann traf ein erneuter Schlag die Solaris und Metall knirschte gefährlich. Jersi starrte auf den Schwarzen Wolf, der sich weder gerührt, noch einen Energiestoß abgefeuert hatte. Was war das? Jersi blinzelte. Ein großes braunes Wesen zog vor dem Fenster der Kanzel vorbei. Der Kopf länglich und voller Schuppen und kleiner Hörner, der Blick aus den gelb leuchtenden Augen grell und schmerzhaft, ein leicht geöffneter Mund voll spitz zulaufender Zähne, die gleich in mehreren Reihen hintereinander standen. Der Körper wie der einer Schlange oder eines Wurmes, mit harter, schuppiger Haut, lang und braun. Jersi hielt den Atem an. Wieder traf ein Schlag das Schiff, rollte es diesmal einmal herum. Die Stimme begann erneut zu sprechen und wiederholte immer wieder die gleichen Worte. „Vorsicht! Überlastung! Vorsicht! Überlastung!"

Mühsam zog sich Jersi an dem Sessel hoch und hielt sich mit zitternden Händen fest. Das dort draußen war keine alte Geschichte und kein Märchen! Das dort draußen war ein Sternendrache aus den Erzählungen Arnurs. Wieder kam das große wurmartige Tier und breitete weit knochige Flügel aus. Wieder traf ein Schlag die Solaris II. Immer noch sprach die weiche Stimme: „Vorsicht! Überlastung! Vorsicht! Überlastung!" Jersi übersah schnell die blinkenden Warnlampen und schluckte dann schwer. Ein Riss in der Außenhülle. Eine offene Leitung im Antrieb. Eine drohende Explosion.

Die Solaris war verloren.

Wieder zeigte ein Blick aus dem Fenster den Drachen, der wendete und erneut auf das Shuttle zuhielt. Was nur genau hatte Arnur über diese Wesen gesagt? Sie seien im Raum zuhause? Sie tauchten durch das Nichts wie ein Wal durch das Meer? Nicht dass Jersi als Kind verstanden hätte, was denn ein Wal sei oder das Meer und so war ein Sternendrache ein Wunder und ein mythische Wesen geblieben. Dass es echt war, das hatte Jersi sich nie vorgestellt.

Noch ein Schlag mit dem Schwanz gegen das Shuttle, noch mehr Warnlampen, noch eindringlichere Warnungen des Bordcomputers. Der Drache war auf dem Weg zur nächsten Kehrtwendung, ein Weg, der Jersi einige Sekunden Zeit geben würde. Sich den Behälter greifen und an sich festzurren, sich in den Sessel werfen und mit fliegenden Fingern festschnallen verbrauchte den halben Weg des Drachen.

Jeris Finger schwebte nur kurz über dem Knopf, der den Schleudersitz hoch in die dünne Luft dieses kleinen Asteroiden katapultiert hätte. Höher als 50m reichte die Atmosphäre nach den Sensoren der Solaris II nicht – und genau deshalb kam dieser Ausstieg nicht in Frage. Die sensiblen Sensoren des Behälters wären zu sehr gefährdet. `Also wieder nur der Weg nach unten´, verzog Jersi in der Erinnerung an die andere Solaris das Gesicht, dann fand der Finger den Knopf.

Zischend entwich die Luft, geräuschlos öffnete sich der Boden unter dem Sitz und Jersi – den Behälter fest in den Armen bergend – stürzte bei einem weiteren Schlag gegen die Solaris ins Nichts.

Der Weg nach unten endete auf hartem Stein.

5.

Das führerlose Shuttle begann sich langsam um sich selbst zu drehen, dann schoss eine Flamme empor und noch bevor der Drache zu einem neuen Schlag mit seinem kräftigen Schwanz ausholen konnte, neigte es sich zur Seite und stürzte unkontrolliert und einen Funkenschauer hinter sich herziehend auf den kleinen Asteroiden, wo es zerbarst. Der Sternendrache schnappte danach, doch stieg ihm eine Stichflamme direkt in die Augen und mit einem seltsamen lauten Schrei drehte er ab, schraubte sich in die Höhe und verschwand zwischen den Gesteinsbrocken.

Der Schwarze Wolf aber hatte sich nicht gerührt, hatte nur mit seinen hellen Lichtern die Szene beleuchtet und abgewartet. Nun jedoch hob er sich aus seiner Lauerstellung, schwebte dann langsam den Boden mit Scheinwerfern absuchend herab und landete nicht weit von den Trümmern des Shuttles. Eine Luke öffnete sich und der Pilot sprang heraus. Ein Kopfgeldjäger in seiner schwarzen Rüstung, den Blaster lässig auf seinem rechten Unterarm liegend.

Zwischen all den Trümmern lag Jersi. Der Sturz hatte den Pilotensitz zerstört, die Gurte zerfetzt. Der Behälter hing gefährlich auf einer Bruchkante des Asteroiden, hinter der es weit hinab in eine tiefe Höhle ging. Jersi stöhnte. Der Helm war gesplittert und warmes Blut lief aus Jersis Hals, jeder Herzschlag brachte mehr Tropfen hervor. Die festen Platten der Pilotenjacke waren verbogen und engten den Brustraum ein, ein Bein lag halb verdreht unter dem anderen. Benommen registrierte Jersi diesen Zustand als ob es nicht der eigene wäre. Das Atmen schwer, der Brustkorb gequetscht, die Beine gefühllos, die Halsschlagader verletzt. Röchelnd sog Jersi die Luft ein und wusste doch, dass es zu wenig war, zu sehr drückten Jacke und Rippen den Brustkorb zusammen und die Arme wollten sich nicht bewegen, um die Schnallen zu öffnen und das Atmen leichter zu machen. Und dann war da der Helm. Nur zu genau spürte Jersi, wo der Splitter sich gelöst und in den Hals gefahren war. Ohne Luft, ohne die Kraft, sich zu bewegen, würde weiterhin mit jedem Herzschlag das Leben verrinnen. Jersi holte noch einmal tief Luft, verbannte den Schmerz und konzentrierte sich. Was hatte Arnur Sand gelehrt? „Die Macht umgibt uns. Du kannst sie nutzen. Gib ihr nur einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung." Jersi versuchte es, schloss die Augen, dachte an die Schnallen, die die Jacke hielten, dachte an die verbogenen Platten, dachte sich den Druck fort.

Die T-förmigen Sehschlitze des Helmes waren auf Jersi gerichtet, bewerteten den Zustand, dann trat der Kopfgeldjäger heran und sah auf Jersi herab. Die Mündung des Blasters berührte fast den Brustkorb, hob sich dann ein Stück und ruhte am zerborstenen Helm, schob den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um einen besseren Blick auf das Blut zu erlauben, das sich langsam aber stetig auf dem Boden neben Jersis Kopf sammelte. Der Kopfgeldjäger nahm ruhig den Finger vom Abzug und zuckte mit den Achseln, sah dann suchend um sich, stieg über Jersi und ging langsam auf den Behälter zu. In diesem Moment sprangen die Schnallen klickend auf und mit einem tiefen Atemzug sog Jersi dünne Luft ein. Der Wolf drehte sich kurz zu Jersi um. „Ah, talentiert", murmelte er und „Eine Verschwendung." Dann ging der Jäger weiter auf den Behälter zu, starrte kurz darauf, drehte ihn mit dem Blaster in die richtige Lage und schob die Mündung unter den aufgesprungenen Verschluss. Langsam hob er so den Deckel, sank dann mit einem schnellen Blick zu Jersi in die Knie und überprüfte die sensiblen Sensoren und die sensible Elektronik, betätigte mit schnellen Bewegungen einige Schalter, schloss dann den Deckel vorsichtig wieder und hob den Behälter behutsam an, stellte ihn an einer sicheren Stelle ab.

Langsam trat er wieder zu Jersi, zog erneut den Helm zu sich herum, als ob er durch das dunkle und gesplitterte Glas direkt in Jersis Augen sehen wollte. Für einen Moment horchte der Kopfgeldjäger, dann klang seine Stimme kalt aus dem Lautsprecher an seinem Kinn.

„Warum?"

Jersi verstand sofort, was der Wolf meinte, versuchte den Kopf zu dem Behälter zu drehen, hielt aber sofort wieder inne, als sich der Splitter tiefer in den Hals zu bohren drohte. Das Sprechen fiel schwer und mehrmals setzte Jersi dazu an, aber es verging einige Zeit, bis es gelang. „Du hast es gesehen", lachte Jersi fast und konnte nur schlecht ein gefährliches Husten unterdrücken. Beide schwiegen, dann beugte sich der Kopfgeldjäger plötzlich zu Jersi herab, legte den Blaster fort und seine Hände an den Helm.

„Nein", kam Jersis Stimme heiser, aber der Wolf kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern kniete sich mit einem Bein leicht auf Jersi, untersuchte den Helm genauer, drehte ihn vorsichtig, hatte dann eine Hälfte davon in der Hand, warf sie fort und zog langsam den Splitter aus Jersis Hals. Ein Schwall von Blut folgte. Jersi bäumte sich vergeblich auf, wehrte sich vergeblich gegen den Wolf, dessen Gewicht Jersi am Boden hielt. „Mörder!", kam der Vorwurf heiser und krächzend. Und dann „Laß es leben!"

„Sei nicht dumm", war nur die Antwort des Wolfes, dessen Hand jetzt an Jersis Hals lag und die Schlagader abdrückte. Ein paar routinierte Bewegungen und die Blutung stoppte. Erst jetzt nahm der Kopfgeldjäger sein Knie von Jersis Brustkorb und betrachtete das Gesicht seines Gegners genauer. Jersi stöhnte vor Schmerz, rang erneut nach Luft, die Lider flatterten.

„Und jetzt zu den Rippen", war der einzige Kommentar des Wolfes, dessen Hände unter die Jacke fuhren und über Jersis Körper tasteten. Dann hielt der Kopfgeldjäger plötzlich inne und zog langsam seine Hände zurück.

„Du bist eine Frau!" Die Stimme war mehr interessiert als erstaunt.

Jersi hörte es nicht mehr. Sie war bewusstlos.

6.

Das Knistern eines Feuers weckte Jersi, doch hielt sie noch die Augen geschlossen und prüfte nur, wo sie war. Der Boden unter ihr, der hinter ihrem Rücken war harter Stein, der Geruch in der Luft war der von Stein, das Echo des Feuers war das von einer steinernen Wand. Die Rippen schmerzten, doch hatte jemand einen festen Verband um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen und auch ihr Hals war verbunden. Da war jemand am Feuer bei ihr, interessanterweise konnte sie ihn schwach als eine kleine Flamme wahrnehmen. Fast runzelte sie die Stirn. Ein Kopfgeldjäger mit Verbindung zur Macht – aber zu welcher Seite? Sie schob diese Gedanken zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf die andere Flamme. Ja, da war sie.

Jetzt erst öffnete sie die Augen.

Ihr gegenüber in der Höhle saß der Kopfgeldjäger, saß der Wolf. Rüstung und Helm verbargen seine Gestalt, der Blaster ruhte wieder in der Beuge seines rechten Armes. Der Visor war auf Jersi gerichtet, die nur darauf starrte, unfähig zu erkennen, ob dahinter Augen waren oder nicht. Dann glitt ihr Blick weiter und sie fand den Behälter und Erleichterung überkam sie. Jemand hatte ihn sorgfältig und sicher aufgestellt, kein Warnlicht blinkte, aber auch ohne diese äußeren Zeichen wusste Jersi, dass alles in Ordnung war. Erleichtert schloss sie kurz die Augen, sah dann wieder auf den Kopfgeldjäger.

„Warum?", war jetzt sie es, die fragte.

Der Wolf legte den Blaster fort und beugte sich in Jersis Richtung. Deutlich konnte sie nun Augen hinter dem Visor wahrnehmen und einen schweren Atem hören. Auch er schien genau zu wissen, wonach Jersi fragte, doch antwortete er ihr nicht, schob diese Frage beiseite, als ob sie unnötig wäre, stellte seinerseits eine Frage.

„Was hast du mit den Jedi zu schaffen?"

Jersi hielt kurz den Atem an, dass ihr Blick zu dem Behälter schnellte, konnte sie nicht verhindern. Der Kopfgeldjäger war ihrem Blick gefolgt und nickte kurz.

„Nun?"

„Es gibt keine Jedi mehr."

„Nein?", spottete der Kopfgeldjäger und griff nach Jersis Arm, zog sie hart ein Stück zu sich herüber. „Und was ist das?" Damit schob er den Ärmel an ihrem linken Unterarm ein Stück hoch und legte seine behandschuhte Hand auf eine kleine runde Stelle. Jersi hielt den Atem an. Was wusste der Wolf?

„Es gibt keine Jedi mehr", wiederholte sie trotzdem und versuchte, ruhig und bestimmt zu klingen.

Der Wolf ließ Jersis Arm los und setzte sich wieder zurück.

„Stimmt," spottete er erneut und lachte. „Keine Ausgebildeten, dafür wurde gesorgt." Jersi zuckte zusammen und ihr Magen wollte rebellieren. Doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. War ihr Gegenüber ein Schüler der Sith?

„Warum leben wir?", nahm sie ihre erste Frage wieder auf, während ihre Gedanken fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchten, den Kopfgeldjäger zu überwältigen. Sie brauchte sein Schiff.

Der Wolf legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, als würde er Jersi genau mustern und auch zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte.

„Du meinst, warum ich meinen Auftrag nicht ausführe?"

Jersi schluckte, gab aber keine Antwort.

Wieder schien ihr Gegenüber zu überlegen, bevor er antwortete. „Nenn es Neugier. Ich war gespannt darauf, wer ein solches Kopfgeld wert war und warum es so dringlich wurde." Wieder schien es, als würde er Jersi neugierig mustern und seine Worte genau abzuwägen. „Ich kannte Zadan Wernor. Er bekam das, was er verdiente."

Jersi runzelte die Stirn. Zadan Wernor – war das der Name des imperialen Kapitäns, den sie getötet hatte?

„Ja", kam die Antwort des Jägers, als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte. Jersi starrte ihn an, er hatte sich gerade verraten.

„Die Macht ist mit dir", stellte sie dann fest.

Zischend stieß der Wolf vor und setzte den Blaster auf Jersis Brust. „Nein!", leugnete er, was Jersi erkannt hatte. „Sprich nicht davon!"

Für eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

„Wo wolltest du hin durch diesen..." Der Kopfgeldjäger sprach nicht weiter, deutete nur mit einer Kopfbewegung an, dass er den Asteroidengürtel um sie herum meinte. Doch Jersi schwieg. Dieses Geheimnis würde sie nicht preisgeben.

Ihr Gegner wartete einen Moment, legte von den brennbaren Steinen, die diese Höhle fühlten, nach und richtete dann den Blaster betont langsam auf Jersi. „Ich könnte euch hier lassen", zeigte er mit dem Kopf auf den Behälter, an dem ein grünes Licht beruhigend blinkte.

Jersi kniff die Augen zusammen. „Dafür hast du dir die Mühe gemacht, unsere Leben zu retten?"

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann lachte der Kopfgeldjäger. „Dich zu töten wäre wirklich eine Vergeudung. Genauso wie ein Leben als kleiner Schmuggler."

„Was interessiert dich das? Auf meinen Kopf ist ein Preis ausgesetzt."

„Und ein guter dazu."

„Und auf das andere?"

Jetzt schwieg der Kopfgeldjäger lange, hielt den Visor direkt auf Jersi gerichtet, dann schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben.

„Ich töte keine Kinder", wies er mit dem Kopf auf den Behälter, in dem in einer kühlen Nährlösung ein Baby schlief. Damit fasste er an seinen Helm und zog ihn ab. Jersi hielt verblüfft den Atem an.

„Du bist eine Frau!"

7.

Die Kopfgeldjägerin quittierte diese Feststellung nur mit einem kühlen und abschätzenden Blick, legte dann erneut Brennsteine nach und öffnete eine kleine Tasche an der Rüstung. Jersi beobachte, wie sie zwei Fleischspieße auspackte und in die Flammen legte. Intensiv schaute Jersi darauf, aber bevor der Plan in ihrem Kopf ausreifen konnte, machte ihn die Jägerin zunichte. „Denk nicht einmal daran", sprach sie, ohne aufzuschauen und drehte die Spieße leicht in den Flammen hin und her. „Du wirst hier ohne mich nicht fortkommen." Dann erst schaute die Kopfgeldjägerin auf und musterte ihre Gefangene. „Du denkst daran, aufzuspringen und mir einen Spieß durch den Körper zu rammen. Was glaubst du, warum du ohne Fesseln bist?" Die Stimme war immer noch kalt und ruhig, klang aber nun eher amüsiert als sachlich und die Augen beobachteten Jersi genau. Jersi zuckte zusammen und starrte zurück. Erst langsam sickerte in ihr Bewusstsein, dass sie ihre Beine immer noch nicht fühlen konnte. Behutsam konzentrierte sie sich auf ihren Körper, lenkte alle Energie, die sie sammeln und beherrschen konnte, nach innen. Und dann fand sie in – den kleinen Punkt tief an ihrem Rücken.

„Nun, gefunden?", war da wieder die Stimme, immer noch leicht amüsiert.

Ein Zittern lief durch Jersi und fast hätte sie sich vor Übelkeit übergeben. Die Jägerin hatte Recht – sie würde nicht aufspringen können, um ihr einen Spieß in den Leib zu stoßen. Ihre Beine waren gelähmt.

„So, wo diese Angelegenheit geklärt wäre, solltest du etwas essen." Damit reichte die Wölfin ihr einen der Spieße hin, doch Jersi schüttelte nur müde den Kopf.

„Ich esse kein Fleisch."

„Ah ja, ich vergaß", spottete die Jägerin wieder. „Arkanis!" Dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Wie du willst, dann bleibst du hungrig."

Jersi sah zu, wie die Wölfin beide Spieße in aller Ruhe verzehrte, während ihre eigenen Gedanken einander jagten. Sie brauchte Hilfe, sie brauchte sogar schnelle Hilfe, wollte sie ihre Beine wieder bewegen können. Für die Heilung gab es ein schmales Zeitfenster von mehreren Stunden und wie viel davon schon vergangen war, wusste sie nicht. Auch nicht, ob der Schwarze Wolf die nötigen medizinischen Geräte besaß. Die Kopfgeldjägerin hatte zwar ihr Leben gerettet und das des Kindes, doch würde sie kaum auf den Preis verzichten wollen. Und dass es dabei weniger um ihren eigenen Kopf als um den Wert des Kindes ging, darüber war sich Jersi nur zu sicher. Auch wenn die Jägerin den Auftrag gehabt zu haben schien, beide einfach zu vernichten, so hatte sie doch erkannt, was Jersi da schmuggelte. Was die Sith für dieses Kind zahlen würden, mochte astronomisch sein.

Inzwischen war die Jägerin fertig, streckte sich und fand wieder Zeit für Jersi, aber bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, donnerte etwas gegen die Decke der Höhle. Überrascht blickte Jersi auf, nur die Jägerin zuckte nicht einmal. „Das Untier", bemerkte sie nur trocken, Jersi genau beobachtend. „Der Sternendrache", entfuhr dieser.

„Auch nur ein Märchen?" Wieder war da dieser spottende Unterton und wieder fragte sich Jersi, was diese Wölfin von Arkanis und den Jedihäusern von Arkanis wusste. Doch sie schwieg und ließ sich keine Antwort entlocken.

Die Jägerin warf ihre leeren Spieße achtlos zur Seite, stand auf und reckte sich, ihre langen blonden Haare waren fast achtlos zu einem Zopf geflochten, der unter der Rüstung verschwand.

„Aber wie immer du es auch nennen willst, es hält uns hier gefangen. Es wird Zeit, es zu erlegen." Ein kalter Blick streifte Jersi. „Oder willst du warten?"

Jersis Magen zog sich unter dem Blick und den Worten zusammen. Diese Kopfgeldjägerin spielte mit ihr, wusste nur zu genau, dass die Zeit für Jersi verstrich.

„Was willst du?", stieß sie schließlich hervor.

Die Wölfin lächelte. „Ich sehe, langsam verstehen wir uns besser. Ich will Antworten."

Jersi starrte ihre Gegnerin an, doch verriet ihr keine Regung in deren Miene, was die Absichten der Kopfgeldjägerin sein mochten. Ginge es ihr nur um das Kopfgeld, so hatte sie Antworten genug. Was interessierte sie Jersi und was interessierten sie die Häuser von Arkanis? Welche Pläne der Sith standen möglicherweise dahinter? Das einzige, was für Jersi sicher war, war die Macht, die sie als kleine Flamme in der Jägerin spüren konnte. Wusste diese es? Und warum lehnte sie die Jedi ab?

Jersi beschloss, auf das Spiel einzugehen.

„Was nutzen dir die Antworten?"

Nun war zum ersten mal Bewegung in der Miene der Jägerin zu entdecken. Überraschung. Sie trat zu Jersi und hockte sich vor sie, deren Gesicht genau musternd. „Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel, Schmugglerin, Arkaniserin. Bist du nicht zu jung dafür?"

„Was hätte ich zu verlieren?"

„So wenig ist dir dein Leben wert?"

Jersi stieß heftig die Luft aus, was sie vor Schmerz zusammenzucken ließ.

„Was bietest du?"

Die Wölfin starrte in Jersis Augen, bis diese schließlich zur Seite blickte. Ihre Gegnerin lächelte.

„Vielleicht ist da medizinische Versorgung in meinem Schiff. Vielleicht wird da eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht sein", spielte sie mit Jersis Hoffnungen. Doch diese blieb stur.

„Was hättest du zu verlieren, meine Fragen zu beantworten?"

Die Jägerin musterte Jersi, fasste an ihr Kinn und besah sich den Verband am Hals. Er war leicht blutig. „Auch das muss wieder versorgt werden. Du sprichst zu viel. Du solltest dich auf Antworten beschränken." Dann schüttelte sie wie resignierend den Kopf. „Ich verstehe euch Jedi nicht. Auch wenn ihr kaum ausgebildet seid, scheint euch euer eigenes Leben weniger zu interessieren als das anderer, als eure Geheimnisse. Willst du wirklich für deinen Auftrag sterben? Das Kind und seine Macht den Sith überlassen?"

Jersi schluckte. Sie hatte so wenig in dieser Verhandlung zu bieten. Doch dann sprach die Wölfin weiter.

„Die Macht ist stark in den Kindern von Arkanis. Deshalb sehen die Sith sie als Gefahr, wo sie sie nicht früh genug selber erziehen können."

„Die Sith haben Arkanis vernichtet!", stieß nun Jersi hervor und ihre frühesten Erinnerungen an Schüsse, Schreie und Blut überrollten sie.

„Und was tat ein Schüler der Jedi?", heftig riss die Wölfin Jersis Gesicht wieder zu sich empor, so dass Jersi laut aufstöhnte. „Es war ein Jedi, der die Massaker begann!"

Jersi schloss die Augen. Sie wusste jetzt, was die Wölfin bewegte.

„Dein Bruder starb dort!"

8.

Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Frauen, der Kopfgeldjägerin und der Schmugglerin.

„Die Jedi sind machtlos, sie verlangen zu viel von ihren Schülern. Wir wissen, wie es geendet hat." Die Stimme der Jägerin war wieder sachlich und kühl. Doch gerade deswegen begehrte Jersi auf.

„Es war Egoismus, es war die dunkle Seite, dem dieser Jedi nachgegeben hat. Es ist die dunkle Seite, die Tod und Verderben bringt!"

„Hat dich das dein arkanisischer Ziehvater gelernt? Er starb und du hast getötet, vergiss das nicht."

Jersi schaute zu Boden, ihre Gefühle verbergend.

„Dieses Kind soll besser ausgebildet werden", murmelte sie dann, bevor sie nachdenken konnte, bevor ihr bewusst werden konnte, was sie damit verriet.

„Ah", lächelte die Wölfin jetzt. „Ich bekomme meine Antworten."

Wieder donnerte etwas gegen die Decke ihrer Zuflucht und die Wölfin schien einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben.

„Ich denke, es ist Zeit, zu gehen. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, diesen Drachen zu töten."

Damit zog sie Jersi auf und stützte sie mit ihrer Schulter, ließ das Feuer achtlos brennen und ging zum Ausgang der Höhle, wo sie Jersi erst einmal wieder zu Boden gleiten ließ. Auf einer Anhöhe ihnen gegenüber stand der Schwarze Wolf, doch zwischen ihnen drehte der Sternendrache seine Kreise. Jersi kniff die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Fäuste. Sie war dieser Kopfgeldjägerin hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Schau", wies diese nun auf ihr Schiff. „Da ist Hilfe für dich. Wenn nur der Drache nicht wäre. Er ist hungrig, denke ich. Und er weiß, wo er Futter finden kann. Er wird nicht gehen, bis er es gefunden hat." Dann schaute sie auf Jersi, den Blick voller Spott. „Ob ihm wohl Jedifleisch behagen würde?"

„Nein!" schrie Jersi nun fast und versuchte, sich mit den Armen von der Kopfgeldjägerin fortzuziehen. Doch diese sah den Bemühungen nur interessiert zu. „Du solltest deine Chancen erkennen und nutzen. Ist das nicht eine Ironie des Schicksals? Du kannst eine Kopfgeldjägerin retten – und dazu dich und das Kind. Lock mir nur den Drachen für einen sicheren Schuss heran!"

Ungläubig starrte Jersi auf die Wölfin, die ihren Blaster kurz gehoben hatte. An der Energieanzeige leuchtete ein oranges Licht. Die Energie ging zur Neige. Auch für die Wölfin lief also Zeit ab. Jersi schluckte.

„Was ist dein Plan?"

„Endlich nimmst du Vernunft an. Siehst du dort den Felsen? Bei der nächsten Kurve des Untiers lege ich dich dort ab. Du solltest es auf dich aufmerksam machen, wenn er direkt über dem Schiff ist, dann wird er geradezu auf dich und damit auf den Eingang der Höhle zufliegen. Ich werde hier ein wenig höher klettern. Dann habe ich seinen Kopf direkt vor mir."

Immer noch starrte Jersi auf die Wölfin. „Du bist verrückt", flüsterte sie, doch da drehte der Drache schon ab und wieder nahm die Jägerin Jersi hoch und schleppte sie mit, legte sie an dem Felsen ab und sprang zurück, um neben dem Höhleneingang in die Höhe zu klettern.

Jersi schaute zu ihr und drückte sich mit dem Rücken tief in den Schatten des Felsens. Der Drache kam heran, doch Jersi konnte nur flüsternd die Lippen bewegen, darum bitten, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Die Wölfin hob den Blaster und senkte ihn wieder, als der Drache wieder abstrich, ohne sie zu entdecken.

„Du hältst dich besser an unseren Plan – oder ich werde dem Drachen winken", rief sie leise zu Jersi herüber.

„Dann tu es doch." Jersis Stimme war voller Wut.

„Angst, Wut, Hass", seufzte die Kopfgeldjägerin. „Davon sollte sich kein Jedi leiten lassen. Lock ihn hier herüber, gib mir ein sicheres Schussfeld. Oder wir werden alle sterben!"

Immer noch starrte Jersi auf die Wölfin, wohl wissend, dass diese Recht hatte. Es gab wahrscheinlich nur noch einen Schuss aus dem Blaster – und der musste gut und sicher gezielt sein. Vorsichtig drehte sie nun ihren Kopf in Richtung des Drachen. Da kam er wieder an, kreiste um den Schwarzen Wolf und dann drückte sich Jersi hoch, winkte und rief.

Der Drache ruckte den Kopf herum, fand sie mit seinen kleine Augen und schlug mit den Flügeln. Größer und größer wurde er, fand seine Höhe, aus der er direkt auf Jersi herabstoßen würde, die sich nun wieder fest an den Fels drückte. Warum schoss die Wölfin nicht endlich?

Der Drache faltete seine Flügel zusammen, um hinabzustoßen. Doch dann war ein anderes Geräusch in der Luft und mit einem unschönen Geräusch zerplatzte der Kopf des Drachen.

9.

Die Wölfin sah dem Sturz des Drachens zu, sah, wie sich Jersi fest an den Felsen drückte, den Kopf mit den Händen schützend, als das Tier herabkam. Mit dem Rücken schlug es auf dem Felsen auf, sank dann langsam daran herunter. Die Jägerin krauste die Stirn und für einen winzigen Augenblick huschte so etwas wie Sorge über ihr Gesicht. Dann sprang sie behände auf den Boden und ging zielstrebig zu dem toten Tier, das um den Felsen herumgeschlungen lag. Ihre Augen suchten, dann fanden sie und die Jägerin beugte sich tief hinab, um nach einem Arm zu greifen. Doch bevor sie sich versah, hatte sich dieser um ihren Hals geschlungen und ein Kopf hob sich hinter dem Kadaver hoch.

„Angst, Wut, Hass – davon darf sich kein Jedi leiten lassen. Aber ich bin kein Jedi!" Jersis Stimme klang wütend und sie zischte diese Worte direkt in das Gesicht der Kopfgeldjägerin. Die zuckte zurück, befreite sich mit einem kurzen Schlag ihrer Hand, so dass Jersis Kopf gegen den Felsen prallte. Heftig atmend sahen sich beide an, dann drehte sich die Jägerin abrupt um, ließ den Blaster fallen und ging zur Höhle zurück. Jersi starrte ihr nach, sah dann auf den Blaster, der knapp außerhalb ihrer Reichweite lag. Das Licht leuchtete rot, die Waffe war nutzlos geworden. Jersi kniff die Lippen zusammen. Auch wenn die Wut auf diese Kopfgeldjägerin sie übermannt hatte, so wusste sie doch, dass sie auf sie angewiesen war. Eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht mochte sich auf dem langen Rückweg ergeben, wenn sie geheilt war.

Die Wölfin tauchte wieder im Höhleneingang auf,den Behälter in der Hand. Dann ließ ein Geräusch beide Frauen ihre Köpfe nach oben reißen. Mit kräftigem Flügelschlag war dort ein anderer Drache über ihnen und er hielt genau auf den Höhleneingang zu.

Vergeblich tastete die Jägerin an ihrer Rüstung nach dem Blaster, vergeblich sah sie sich nach einer Deckung um. Der Drache hielt weiter auf sie zu.

Jersi erstarrte. Diese Kopfgeldjägerin war ihre Chance auf Heilung, diese Kopfgeldjägerin trug den Behälter mit dem letzten Kind von Arkanis. Es gab nur eines, was sie tun konnte. Jersi richtete sich hinter dem toten Drachen auf und winkte, aber der Drache hielt seine Augen weiterhin fest auf die Kopfgeldjägerin gerichtet, die sich nun schützend über den Behälter mit dem schlafenden Kind warf, während der Drache sich in die Luft schraubte, um sich dann direkt auf sein Opfer fallen zu lassen. Hilflos schrie und rief Jersi, dann sah sie aus den Augenwinkel, wie ein rotes Licht blinkte, sich dann in Orange verwandelte. Verzweifelt rief Jersi weiter, winkte mit dem einen Arm, während sie sich mit dem anderen in Richtung Blaster zog und die Fingerspitzen danach ausstreckte, doch immer wieder rutschte sie an dem glatten Griff der Waffe ab. Immerhin hatte sie mit einer Sache Erfolg. Da die Wölfin still auf dem Boden lag, wurde der Drache schließlich doch von dem Rufen und Winken angezogen, brachte sich wieder in Fluglage und strich zu dem Felsen hinüber, mit den kleinen gelben Augen nach neuer Beute suchend.

„Komm zu mir, du Miststück", schrie Jersi den Drachen wütend an, streckte ihren Arm weiter aus und konnte die Waffe ein kleines Stück bewegen, bevor sie wieder abrutschte. Der Drache kam näher. An der Höhle sprang die Kopfgeldjägerin mit dem Behälter im Arm auf und sprintete los in Richtung Raumschiff. Der Drache sah es nicht, zu sehr war er auf seine neue Beute fixiert und schraubte sich erneut in die Höhe. Jersi bemerkte es mit Erleichterung. Hierin traute sie der Wölfin, dass sie das Leben des Kindes retten würde. Als ihre Finger wieder am Griff abrutschten, zog Jersi tief ausatmend die Hand zurück. Es war sinnlos. Sie schaute in die Höhe, gleich würde sich der Drache auf sie stürzen. Da schloss sie die Augen, hielt die geöffnete Hand in Richtung des Blasters und ließ alle Energie hineinfahren. Die Waffe zitterte kurz, schnellte dann hoch und flog auf Jersi zu. In dem Moment, in der sie ihre Hand berührte, öffnete Jersi ihre Augen wieder und sah direkt in die des Drachen über ihr. Mit ihrem Aufschrei kam der Energiestoß. Der Kopf des Drachen ruckte zurück, das Tier geriet ins Schlingern und Taumeln, dann krachte auch es neben dem Felsen zu Boden.

10.

Jersi lag lauthals lachend am Boden. Sie lachte immer noch, als die Kopfgeldjägerin sie in ihr Schiff schleppte und sie in den zweiten Pilotensessel warf, um dann mit konzentriertem Gesicht einen Wandschrank zu öffnen. Als Jersi sah, was die Jägerin schließlich in den Händen hielt, verstummte ihr Lachen und sie stöhnte unwillkürlich auf. Die Wölfin warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nicht verriet, was sie dachte oder wollte.

„Bactalösung", erklärte sie ruhig, kniff dann die Lippen zusammen und drehte Jersi auf den Bauch. „Entspann dich", war ihre nächste Anweisung und als sie Jersis blutdurchtränktes Hemd gehoben hatte, fuhr eine lange Nadel tief in ihren Rücken. Jersis Hände verkrampften sich an den Seitenlehnen des Sitzes, ihr schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen verklang im gepolsterten Sitz.

„Du musst jetzt ruhen. In ein paar Stunden wissen wir, ob es geholfen hat."

Damit warf ihr die Wölfin eine Decke zu und setzte sich in ihren Pilotensessel. Jersi schloss die Augen. Die Lösung schickte sie in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als Jersi die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie in die der Wölfin, die mit einem nachdenklichen Schimmer auf sie gerichtet zu sein schienen. Der Blaster lag wieder locker in ihrer Armbeuge, folgte dann leicht Jersis Bewegungen, als diese sich langsam mit schmerzenden Gliedern in eine sitzende Position brachte.

Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, wusste Jersi nicht, aber sie konnte ihre Beine wieder spüren und ohne einen weiteren Blick auf die Kopfgeldjägerin zu werfen, spannte sie die Arme durch, prüfte, ob sie stehen konnte. Doch sackte sie mit einem Schmerzenslaut auf den Boden.

„Das wird noch einige Tage lang so sein", bemerkte die Kopfgeldjägerin und wies mit dem Blaster auf den Sessel, in den sich Jersi jetzt mühsam zog. „Solange warte ich auf Antworten."

Jersi krauste die Stirn und kniff die Lippen zusammen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu dem Behälter, der sicher vertaut war und in dem das Kind sicher schlief. Das letzte Kind der Arkaniser. Ein Kind, in dem die Macht stark war, ein junger Jedi. Die Wölfin folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte.

„Wo soll es hin?"

Jersi wandte ihren Blick ab. Dieses Kind würde in die Hände der Sith fallen, aber ihr Schweigen konnte den Kôr retten.

Die Wölfin seufzte.

„Du solltest dich langsam entscheiden. Ich brauche einen Kurs."

Überrascht fuhr Jersis Kopf in die Höhe, ihre Augen trafen sich und diesmal wandte Jersi ihren Blick nicht ab. `Wo soll es hin´, hatte die Jägerin gefragt und jetzt nach dem Kurs. Wenn das eine Falle sei sollte, dann war sie gut getarnt. Sie traf ihren Entschluss.

„Kôr."

Die Kopfgeldjägerin zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Kôr. Der geheime Jedi-Tempel. Die Zuflucht. Nun, da Sternendrachen kein Märchen sind, wird wohl auch Kôr existieren." Aufmerksam musterte sie Jersi, als ob auch sie eine Falle vermutete.

„Nun dann, worauf wartest du noch. Gib mir einen Kurs!"


	2. Die Zuflucht der Jedi

Kapitel 2 – Die Zuflucht der Jedi

1.

Jersi konnte nicht anders, sie musste die Flugkünste der Wölfin bewundern, merkte sich aber auch genau die Steuerung des Schiffes. Seit drei Tagen manövrierte die Kopfgeldjägerin den Schwarzen Wolf nun schon durch diesen Asteroidengürtel, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien, wich geschickt plötzlichen Gasexplosionen aus, vermied flammenden Nebel und – jetzt, da sie wussten, woraus sie achten mussten – fand die Anzeichen von Sternendrachen, bevor diese sie fanden. Diese Aufgabe hatte sie allerdings Jersi übertragen, die die Instrumente vor sich fest im Blick hielt. Aber trotzdem war es, als ob sie beide vorausahnten, was kommen würde. Und Jersi war sich sicher, dass es so war. Sie selbst brauchte die Anzeigen auf den Displays und die warnend blinkenden Lampen immer weniger, um zu wissen, wo ein Drache flog oder lauerte, wo er sein Revier hatte und alles Fremde vernichten würde. Das waren die Fähigkeiten eines Jedi, mit denen sie geboren war, wenn auch nur wenig darin ausgebildet. Die Wölfin war ihr darin ähnlich, und auch wenn sie dieses Erbe verleugnete, so nutzte sie es hier im Gürtel des Jägers immer mehr.

Als sie wieder einmal – drei Tage waren sie nun schon unterwegs, hatten aber die meist Zeit schweigend verbracht – weit von dem Weg abgekommen war, den Jersi nur einem Gespür nach benennen konnte, landete die Wölfin ihren Raumjäger auf einen kleinen Asteroiden und drehte sich zu Jersi. „Kannst du stehen?"

Jersi kniff die Lippen zusammen, sie hoffte es. Denn die kalten und sachlichen Berührungen und Hilfen der Kopfgeldjägerin, als sei sie eine Sache, ließen sie frösteln. Zu oft war sie zu einer Koje geschleppt und darin abgeladen worden, zu oft hatte sie selbst um Hilfe bitten müssen, wenn sie etwas wollte. Und jeden Abend und jeden Morgen kam dieselbe Frage: „Kannst du stehen?"

Die Beine spürte Jersi wieder, seitdem sie aus dem Heilschlaf aufgewacht war, doch gehorchten ihr die Muskeln noch nicht und immer wieder waren ihre Beine unter ihr wie Streichhölzer zusammengeknickt und sie war zu Boden gestürzt. Die Jägerin hatte nur geschaut und beobachtet, wie Jersi dann nach einem Halt gegriffen und sich wieder emporgezogen hatte. Es war etwas abschätzendes in diesem Blick, etwas, das nach einer Entscheidungsgrundlage suchte. Und so verkrampfte sich schon unbewusst, bevor die Jägerin auch nur teilnahmslos den Kopf zu ihr wandte. Aber trotzdem stemmte sie sich wieder hoch, hielt ihr Gewicht einen Moment mit den Armen, bevor sie die Spannung langsam daraus nahm. Und sie stand.

„Mach einen Schritt!"

Jersi Beine zitterten, doch sie gehorchten und hielten sie aufrecht, wenn sie sich auch schnell wieder abstützte und in den Pilotensessel zurückfallen ließ.

„Gut", nickte die Jägerin, griff dann nach Jersis linken Arm und ließ etwas Metallenes darum zuschnappen. Jersi keuchte auf und riss ihren Arm zurück. Was war das? Sie schaute ungläubig, tastete über diese Fessel, an der ein grünes Licht stetig blinkte. Dann sah sie zur Pilotin herüber, doch die war nur mit einigen Schaltern vor sich beschäftigt, schien etwas einzustellen und schaute nicht zu ihr herüber.

„Eine Handfessel", erklärte sie nur. „Kommst du mir zu nahe, kommst du einer Waffe zu nahe, kommst du der Steuerung des Schiffes zu nahe – nun, es wird Folgen haben. Streck deine Hand zur Steuerung aus."

Jersi starrte ungläubig von der Fessel zur Jägerin und öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch dann schloss sie ihn wieder und schwieg. Ihre Hand aber zog sie weiter zu sich zurück. Jetzt erst sah die Wölfin zu ihr herüber, schien die Wirkung ihrer Worte zu erforschen. „Du tust es besser, denn noch ist es nicht zu stark eingestellt. Ich will dir nicht unnötig wehtun. Aber bevor du eine dumme Entscheidung triffst, während ich schlafe, solltest du über die Folgen Bescheid wissen." Immer noch schwieg Jersi, die Stirn gekraust, die Lippen zusammengekniffen, den Blick auf die Asteroiden vor sich gerichtet.

„Besser du probierst es selber aus", wurde die Stimme der Kopfgeldjägerin nun leise und bedrohlich. „Überlass es nicht mir. Oder entscheide dich für weitere Fesseln oder für das Eingesperrtsein."

Jersi wandte den Kopf und warf ihr einen langen Blick zu, dann streckte sie langsam ihren Arm vor, näherte die Hand der Steuerung des Raumschiffes, doch als sie sah, dass die Blicke der Jägerin ihrer Hand folgten und der Blaster unbewacht neben ihr lag, reagierte Jersi blitzschnell. Sie warf sich zur Seite, griff nach der Waffe – und ließ sie mit einem lauten Schmerzenschrei wieder fallen. Ihre Zähne klapperten unkontrolliert aufeinander, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte, ihr Magen rebellierte.

Die Kopfgeldjägerin schaute nur interessiert auf Jersi, die sich vor Schmerzen wand.

„Nun weißt du es."

2.

„Ein trotziges kleines Kind", murmelte die Jägerin

Jersi blickte ungerührt weiter auf den Weltraum vor sich. Ihr Gefühl hatte ihr schon längst gesagt, dass sie einen anderen Weg nehmen mussten, fort von diesem Randgebiet des Asteroidengürtels, aber sie war nicht bereit, die Pilotin weiter nach Kôr zu führen. Nicht, bevor sie nicht wusste, was ihre Pläne waren.

„Es reicht!" Zum ersten Mal erlebte Jersi die Jägerin voller Ungeduld und zornig. „Du führst uns in die Irre!"

„Was liegt dir an Kôr?"

Die Kopfgeldjägerin musterte Jersi, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „Ich bringe das Kind dorthin."

„Und dann?"

„Dann führe ich meinen Auftrag zu Ende."

Jersi zuckte zusammen. „Den Mörder eines imperialen Offiziers ausliefern."  
„Ja."

„Er hat Frauen und Kinder erschossen."

„Ich weiß. Aber darüber habe ich nicht zu entscheiden."

Jersi presste die Lippen zusammen, spannte dann die Schultern an. Also erst Kôr, dann würden sie weiter sehen.

Jersi vertraute ihrem Gefühl, so wie es ihr Ziehvater über die erzählt hatte, die den Weg nach Kôr suchten. „Keine Karte zeigt den Weg. Kôr kann nur finden, wer der Macht vertraut." Aber nun hatte die Macht sie an den Rand des Gürtels geführt, Kôr schien weiter weg denn je und Jersi wusste nicht mehr, worauf sie trauen sollte. „Ein trotziges Kind", hatte die Jägerin gemurmelt, als Jersi sich der Zusammenarbeit verweigert hatte. Doch traf es nicht genau das, was Jersi fühlte. Die Macht schwand, als ob sie jemand verschlingen würde. Jersi fühlte eine wachsende Unruhe in sich, doch schwieg sie darüber, wusste nicht, welchen Namen sie dieser Unruhe geben sollte. Dazu gesellte sich eine seltsame Müdigkeit, sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Ein donnerndes Geräusch schreckte sie auf. Der Schwarze Wolf taumelte und tanzte, ein Alarmsignal heulte kurz auf, verstummte dann wieder, als die Pilotin das Schiff wieder in ihre Gewalt brachte, um es dann auf dem Asteroiden direkt unter ihnen aufzusetzen.

„Ein Treffer", berichtete sie, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf Jersi zu werfen, als sei diese Schuld daran. „Wir haben unsere Langstreckensensoren verloren." Wir? Jersi schaute kurz zu der Pilotin herüber, sah zu, wie diese aufstand und nach ihrem Helm griff, dann fast zögernd zu dem Blaster schaute, diesen dann aber auch an sich nahm. Die Pilotin schien nachdenklich, öffnete dann die Luke und sprang auf die Rampe. Jersi fühlte sich inzwischen wie in Trance, wie eine unbeteiligte Beobachterin. Die Zeit schien ohne sie zu verlaufen und sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie einfach nur in ihrem Sessel saß und auf den Asteroiden blickte, kaum fähig, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Etwas stimmte nicht, das wusste sie genau, aber es war ihr egal. Da war ein Schatten, der sich über den Schwarzen Wolf senkte und sie hörte Rufe. Irgendjemand, irgendetwas war gekommen.

Langsam stand Jersi nun auf, widerwillig zwar, denn zu gerne hätte sie die Augen geschlossen, aber etwas trieb sie hinaus. Es war, als folge sie einem Ruf. Als sie die Luke erreicht hatte, blieb sie abrupt stehen und war plötzlich hellwach. Eine Reihe von Männern stand grinsend zu Füßen des Raumgleiters, die Waffen hatten sie auf die Pilotin gerichtet, die an der Wand ihres Schiffes lehnte. Ihr Blaster zielte auf den Anführer der Männer, einen großen grobschlächtigen Mann mit rundem, glattrasiertem Kopf und einer großen Narbe, die den Rand seines Mundes spaltete.

„Du solltest wissen, dass du mein Schiff nicht bekommen kannst", war da die kühle Stimme der Pilotin, deren Waffe direkt auf diesen Mann zeigte. Doch der lachte nur.

„Kannst du nicht zählen? Ich habe sechs Männer bei mir – und du?"

„Du solltest auch wissen, dass du als erster stirbst." Die Stimme der Pilotin war ruhig wie zuvor.

Jersi stand noch im Schatten der Luke, unsichtbar für die Männer außerhalb, doch konnte sie die Männer betrachten, es mussten Piraten sein und dem Aussehen nach ein regelrechter Abschaum. Sie wusste plötzlich, was sie dort vor sich hatte.

„Machtfresser", mit diesem Wort trat Jersi neben die Pilotin und der so angesprochene Mann zuckte überrascht mit dem Blaster zu ihr. In diesem Moment sprang die Jägerin auf den Boden, warf sich hinter einen der Stützpfeiler ihres Schiffes und schoss.

Die Welt um Jersi herum explodierte. Dann herrschte Stille. Jersi wunderte sich, dass sie noch stand, doch keiner der Energiestöße hatte sie getroffen. Die Pilotin allerdings lag am Boden und rührte sich nicht, ihre Waffe war fortgeflogen, lag nun direkt vor Jersis Füßen.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen steckte der Anführer der Piraten seine Waffe ein, dass zwei seiner Männer am Boden lagen, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, auch der Jägerin, die still auf dem Boden lag, warf er nur einen kurzen Blick zu, fasste dann Jersi näher ins Auge, registrierte mit einem Blick, dass sie unbewaffnet war.

„Nicht nur ein Schiff, sondern auch gute Beute", taxierte er sie von oben bis unten. Jersi fröstelte unter diesem kalten, hungrigen Blick. Langsam kam der Mann näher, Speichel rann ihm aus dem zerstörten Mundwinkel. Jersi konnte ihm nur entgegenstarren, aber aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie auch, dass die Jägerin ihre Augen öffnete und vorsichtig um sich schaute. Doch der Blaster lag zu weit entfernt von ihr, war auf der Rampe des Schwarzen Wolfes gelandet, während die Jägerin fast darunter auf dem Boden lag. Trotzdem erkannte Jersi, wie diese nun die Muskeln spannte, bereit, nach der Waffe zu springen.

Sie würde es nicht schaffen können.

Im selben Moment, wie der Pirat sich erneut nach der Kopfgeldjägerin umsah, seine Waffe wieder in ihre Richtung hob, im selben Moment, in dem die Jägerin sich auf ihren Armen erhob, um aufzuspringen, in genau diesem Moment handelte Jersi, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf den Blaster zu, griff nach ihm und warf ihn mit einem Schrei in die Luft. Die Jägerin fasste danach, schoss erneut und rollte sich dann unter ihrem Schiff davon.

Jersi aber wand sich in Schmerzen auf der Rampe, rot zeichnete sich verbrannte Haut unter ihrer Armfessel ab. Mit einem Fluch stand der Anführer der Piraten bei ihr, trat ihr in den Leib und riss sie schließlich zu sich hoch.

„Das wirst du bereuen!"

3.

Der Schmerz ließ langsam nach. Die überlebenden Piraten – drei lagen tot und unbeachtet vor dem Schiff – hatten Jersi zurück ins Schiff geschleppt, die Luke geschlossen und sie achtlos an die Wand der Pilotenkanzel geworfen. Immer noch zitterte ihr ganzer Körper und das Handgelenk glühte vor Hitze. In ihren Auge aber trat Triumph – die Wölfin war fort. Doch sie würde sicher zurückkommen.

Die Piraten sahen sich nur kurz in der Kanzel um, dann schickte ihr Anführer sie, die anderen Räume zu durchsuchen.

„Seht nach, welche schätze dieses Schiff noch stört mich nicht!" Er ließ sich in den Sessel der Jägerin fallen und leckte sich die Lippen, während seine Männer mit einem Johlen die Kanzel verließen. Er starrte Jersi eine ganze Weile an und ein gieriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Langsam wuchs da Angst in Jersi. Er beugte sich vor, kam zu ihr. „Ah, Angst und Schmerz", flüsterte er und sog dann tief die Luft ein. „Gib mir mehr!"

Jersi drückte sich an die Wand, doch konnte sie den gierigen Augen und dem stinkendem Atem des Mannes nicht entkommen. Und nicht seinen Händen, die grob in Wange kniffen und, als sie sie abwehrend fortschlug, sie auf den Boden drückten.

„Die Macht wird dir nichts nützen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, hielt sie mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf dem Boden, ließ seine Hände wandern, schnupperte an ihrer Haut. „Und – macht dich das zornig? Macht dich das wütend?", flüsterte er erneut, fasste nach Jersis schlagenden Händen und presste sie grob zusammen. Wütend stieß sie nun ihren Kopf gegen den Hals des Mannes über ihr, doch der wich ihr geschickt aus, drückte nun mit einer Hand ihre Kehle leicht zusammen. Jersi schnappte keuchend nach Luft, wand sich unter dem Mann, der ihr keine Chance ließ. Voll lag sein Gewicht auf ihr und jede Gegenwehr ließ sein Lachen noch breiter und häßlicher werden. Jede ihrer Bewegungen, jeder ihrer Versuche, unter ihm hervor, von ihm fortzukommen, nutzte er, eine Hand wieder über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen. Als seine Zunge über ihre Wange glitt, schrie Jersi vor Panik laut auf und hörte kaum sein „Gut! Gib mir mehr!"

Die Zunge glitt über ihre Lippen, die sie nun fest zusammenkniff. Die Hand glitt über Brust und Bauch, schob ihr Hemd hoch, fuhr ihr unter den Gürtel. Jersi schrie und schrie, gab Wut und Hass auf diesen Mann freien Lauf, suchte in ihnen nach Kraft, dieses zu überstehen. Doch nichts konnte seine Hand aufhalten, auch nicht, dass sie nun laut nach der Wölfin rief.

„Niemand wird dir helfen. Die Luke ist verschlossen. Du gehörst mir. Gib dich nur dem Hass hin!"

Plötzlich verstummte Jersi, die Augen weit aufgerissen verstand sie, worauf dieser Mann wirklich aus war. Da gab sie ihren Widerstand auf und sofort sah sie Zorn in dem Gesicht des Mannes.

„Willst du das wirklich?", zischte er ihr ins Ohr. „Soll es wirklich geschehen? Komm, halt es auf!"

Jersi schloss die Augen. Sie hatte keine Chance, es aufzuhalten, es zu verhindern, aber sie konnte dafür sorgen, dass es nicht wieder geschehen würde. Nun, da sie wusste, was der Mann wollte, verweigerte sie sich ihm und suchte tief in sich nach der Macht, die sie noch nicht preisgegeben hatte. Diese gegen ihn zu richten, würde sie nur noch mehr ausliefern. Aber sie konnte etwas anderes tun.

„Arkanis", erinnerte sich und flüsterte Jersi.

Die Luke des Schiffes sprang auf.

Wütend schlug der Pirat in Jersis Gesicht. Und wieder und wieder. Den Schatten, der auf ihn fiel, merkte er nicht. In einer Pause der Schläge sah Jersi die Kopfgeldjägerin in ihrer Rüstung hinter dem Piraten aufragen. Die Mündung des Blasters legte sich auf den Hinterkopf des Piraten.

„Hallo", sagte die Wölfin. Und als der Pirat sich erstaunt zu ihr umsah, drückte sie ab.

Jersi bewegte ihre blutigen Lippen, aber es kam kein Laut hervor. Die Jägerin hob ihr Bein und trat den Mann von Jersi herunter, dann nahm sie den Helm ab und streckte Jersi ihre Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen, zog diese jedoch sofort wieder fort, trat auch einen Schritt zurück, um Jersi Raum zu geben. Langsam und schwankend erhob sich Jersi, zog ihr Hemd zurecht und ging ohne einen weiteren Blick auf den Piraten oder die Jägerin fort. Sie kam an den anderen Männern vorbei, die tot auf dem Boden vor der Luke lagen. Sie warf auch ihnen keinen weiteren Blick zu. Sie spürte, dass die Jägerin ihr folgte, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Sie fand den kleinen Duschraum und sperrte die Tür fest hinter sich zu, schloss den Piraten, die Toten, die Jägerin aus. Wie mechanisch zog sie sich die Kleider vom Leib und drehte die Dusche voll auf. Dann sank sie auf den Boden der Duschwanne und mit ihren Tränen strömten die letzten Reste ihrer Angst, ihrer Wut und ihres Hasses aus ihr heraus.

Als Jersi den Duschraum wieder verließ, stand dort die Jägerin vor der Tür und streckte die Hand aus. „Lass mich die Handfessel abnehmen." Jersi zuckte zurück und schaute auf ihr Handgelenk. Das Licht an der Fessel war erloschen. Sie war inaktiviert. Aber sie legte nur die Hand darüber und drehte sich ab. „Nein."

4.

Vor ihnen öffnete sich der weite Raum. Fast andächtig schaute Jersi auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot. Eine freundliche Sonne, umkreist von einem einzelnen Planeten, der sich blau und braun und grün zeigte. Eine Welt voller Wasser, Erde und Wald. Keine eisige Welt, kein Wüstenplanet, keine Gasansammlung. War das Kôr? Es musste Kôr sein, denn Jersi spürte, wie Macht sie berührte und die Härchen an ihrem Arm aufstehen ließ. Ein Seitenblick zur Jägerin zeigte ihr, dass es dieser, auch wenn sie teilnahmslos blickte, ähnlich gehen musste. Es war, als ob sie einer Prüfung unterzogen wurden.

Das Schiff stand eine Weile im Raum, als ob die Pilotin auf etwas warten würde. Doch dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln und steuerte den Gleiter auf den Planeten zu. Immer größer wurde er vor ihnen, immer intensiver wurden die Farben. Der größte Teil des Planeten war von Wasser bedeckt und fast neidisch sah Jersi darauf, war sie doch auf einem Planeten voller Sand aufgewachsen. Kôr musste Arkanis ähneln, erinnerte sich Jersi an die Geschichten ihres Ziehvaters. Geschichten, die die eigene Erinnerung ersetzten. Kôr! Das war auch ihr Ziel gewesen, als Auserwählte ihrer Familie die Ausbildung zur Jedi zu durchlaufen. Etwa fünf Jahre war sie damals alt gewesen; damals, als die Massaker begannen und die Jedi vernichtet wurden. Nur wenige hatten sich retten können, wie ihr Ziehvater. Sein Auftrag war es gewesen, die Kinder nach Kôr zu bringen, doch hatte er sie fast alle verloren. Darüber hatte Arnur Sand nie viel erzählt, aber seit dem lebte er bei den Schmugglern. Arkanis war ein Märchen geworden genauso wie Kôr. Und jetzt sah Jersi es mit eigenen Augen. Ihre Gefühle waren gemischt. Wie wäre ihr Leben verlaufen, hätte sie Kôr erreicht? Wäre sie in den Orden der Jedi aufgenommen worden nach den langen Lehrjahren? Würde sie jetzt bleiben wollen? Unbewusst griff sie nach der Handfessel, eine stete Erinnerung daran, dass da ein Kopfgeld auf sie ausgesetzt war, dass sie ihrer Wut nachgegeben hatte. Sie hatte nicht wie eine Jedi gehandelt. Doch Kôr nahm nur Kinder auf. Damit war die Entscheidung über ihr Bleiben oder Gehen schon lange gefallen.

Warum sie nach Kôr hatte wollen, wusste sie. Da war nie Raum für eine andere Entscheidung gewesen. Das letzte Kind der Arkaniser - sie wusste, sie hätte ihr Leben dafür gegeben, dass es Kôr erreichte. Jersi verzog den Mund. Nun, vielleicht würde es ja noch so kommen. Sie war immer noch die Gefangene der Wölfin, die nicht den Anschein machte, als wolle sie auf ihr Kopfgeld verzichten. Aber was hatte diese Jägerin nach Kôr getrieben? Jersi wandte den Kopf und ihr Blick traf auf den der Wölfin. War dieser nicht gerade nachdenklich wie ihr eigener gewesen? Jersi wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit. Was sie jetzt in diesen Augen las, war wieder nur kühles und sachliches Interesse.

„Ich begleiche eine Schuld", war die Antwort auf Jersis unausgesprochene Frage. „Ein Leben für ein Leben."

„Und Kôr?"

„Kôr ist nicht mein Auftrag."

Jersis Augen glitten zu dem Behälter. Die Bilder des Drachen kamen ihr in den Sinn, des Drachen, der sich auf die Jägerin hatte stürzen wollen. Das war also das Angebot der Kopfgeldjägerin, die keine Kinder tötete. Jersis Kopf gegen das Leben des Kindes. Jersi musste nicht lange überlegen, es war es wert. Sie würde sich nicht mehr verstecken, nicht mehr ihren Kopf senken müssen, ihr Gesicht verbergen müssen. Sie würde vor Gericht ihre eigene Anklage erheben.

„Einverstanden", willigte sie ein.

Der Schwarze Wolf nähert sich ungehindert dem Planeten, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch das Schiff. „Ein Traktorstrahl", nickte die Pilotin, als hätte sie genau dies erwartet. Der Antrieb des Raumgleiters verstummte, er wurde nicht mehr gebraucht. Langsam wurde der Schwarze Wolf in die Atmosphäre gezogen, Wolken teilten sich und gaben den Blick auf Meere und Kontinente frei. Jersi hielt den Atem an, einen solchen schönen Planeten hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Das Schiff senkte sich nun zwischen hohen schneebedeckten Bergen hinab, streifte fast scharfen Fels, schwebte dann über ersten Bäumen und erreichte ein grünes Hochtal. In der Mitte war eine große glatte Fläche, rundum standen Gebäude wie aus weißem Alabaster. Und es standen Jedi dort, alte Meister in ihren hellen Kutten, umgeben nur von sehr wenigen Padawanen, aber Kinder waren keine darunter. Niemand von ihnen rührte sich, sie wurden schweigend erwartet.

Wie von selbst fand das Schiff seinen Platz, kam langsam herunter und wie von selbst öffnete sich die Luke. Jersi stand auf, sah dann aber zu der Jägerin hinüber. Was würde diese nun tun? Wie würden die Jedi sie empfangen? Und wie mit einem Kopfgeldjäger umgehen?

Doch die Jägerin war ganz ruhig. „Nimm den Behälter", wies sie nur kurz Jersi an. Dann legte sie den Blaster in ihre Armbeuge, zögerte aber ebenfalls und warf einen Blick durch das Fenster auf die dort wartenden. Langsam schaltete sie die Waffe wieder aus und legt sie ab.

„Komm", wies sie mit dem Kopf zum Ausstieg und Seite an Seite traten betraten sie Kôr.

Die dort wartenden Jedi schienen aus allen Rassen zusammengewürfelt zu sein. Aber es war ein Mensch, der ein Stück vor ihnen stand und ihr Großmeister zu sein schien. Die Jägerin, in voller Rüstung und mit Helm, blieb am Fuß der Rampe stehen und wandte ihren Kopf hin und her, um alles zu erfassen. Einen Gruß sprach sie nicht und auch Jersi schwieg. Es war der Jedimeister, der zuerst das Wort ergriff.

„Wir wissen schon lange, dass ihr kommt, und haben euch beobachtet. Seit Jahren seit ihr die ersten, die der Macht folgen konnten und Kôr fanden." Seine Stimme war alt und tief und löste in Jersi eine seltsame Sehnsucht aus. Hier bleiben zu können, das wäre ein Traum.

Die Augen des Meisters ruhten kurz auf Jersi, wanderten dann aber zu dem Behälter. „Die Häuser von Arkanis sind uns immer willkommen."

Jetzt achtete Jersi nicht weiter auf die Jägerin, sondern trat vor und verbeugte sich.

„Meister, ich bringe das letzte Kind der Häuser von Arkanis." Damit überreichte er den Behälter. Auch der Meister verbeugte sich. „Es soll uns willkommen sein genauso wie Ihr selber, junge Padawan."

Ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln zuckte über Jersis Gesicht und ihr schneller Blick traf die Jägerin, die bisher geschwiegen hatte. An diese wandte sich nun der Meister.

„Dass Ihr ohne Waffen gekommen seid, spricht für Euch, Mandalorianerin. Niemand bringt Waffen nach Kôr. Auch Ihr sollt uns willkommen sein, wenn euer Volk sich auch nur selten den Jedi angeschlossen hat."

„Ich bin nicht hier, um zu bleiben, alter Meister", kam die Stimme der Jägerin kühl und distanziert aus dem Helm. „Ich bin hier, eine Schuld zu begleichen."

Der Meister sah nachdenklich auf die Jägerin, als wolle er etwas, als warte er auf etwas. Schließlich nahm sie ihren Helm ab, schien aber wie immer nur interessiert, ansonsten aber unbeteiligt. Beide musterten sich genau, niemand gab auch nur einen Deut nach.

„Die Macht ist mit euch, aber ihr habt euch noch nicht entschieden", stellte der Großmeister dann fest. Zorn blitzte in den Augen der Kopfgeldjägerin auf und sie trat einen schnellen Schritt vor. Jersi hielt den Atmen an, doch der Jedi hob nur kurz eine Hand und die Jägerin stoppte abrupt.

„Darum sollt Ihr wieder gehen dürfen. Kommt wieder, wenn Ihr Euch entschieden habt." Der Meister sprach mit einer Bestimmtheit, die seinem Alter Lügen strafte, doch seine Stimme war sanft und verständnisvoll. Jersi aber konnte genau den verhaltenen Zorn spüren, der in der Jägerin tobte, deren Augen nun teilnahmslos über die versammelten Jedi fuhren, nur in dem Blick auf die wenigen jungen, neugierig schauenden Padawane vermeinte Jersi einen Anflug von Trauer zu erkennen.

Der alte Jedi winkte nun Jersi zu sich, doch bevor diese reagieren konnte, war da diese Stimme der Jägerin. „Diese geht mit mir."

Jersi blieb stehen, sich ihres Wortes und des Handels nur zu bewusst. Der alte Jedi schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als ob er auf eine andere Reaktion der Kopfgeldjägerin gehofft hatte.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag angenommen und diese ist mein Auftrag. Wollt Ihr mich hindern? Das wird unschön werden." Die Stimme der Jägerin wurde nun fast drohend.

„Du wirst deine Entscheidung treffen", war nur die ruhige Antwort des Jedi. „Und deine Gefangene wird ihre Entscheidung treffen." Damit schaute er intensiv in Jersis Augen, als wolle er ihr etwas mitteilen. Plötzlich wusste Jersi, dass die Jägerin keine Macht hatte, sie zu hindern, sollte sie sich für Kôr entscheiden. Aber – wie hatte die Jägerin gesagt? Es würde unschön werden? Jersi blickte auf die jungen Padawane, dann über den friedlich daliegenden Tempel. Würde die Jägerin dies wirklich tun? Kôr angreifen? Und würde es ihr gelingen? Jersi fröstelte plötzlich, doch als sie wieder auf den alten Jedi blickte, stand ihr Entschluss fest.

„Ich stehe in meinem Wort", war ihre knappe Antwort, dann drehte sie sich um und ging in den Raumgleiter zurück.

Die Wölfin folgte ihr langsam, das Gesicht immer noch dem Jedi zugewandt. Erst als sich die Luke schloss, wandte sie sich um.

„Du hättest bleiben sollen", war ihr einziger Kommentar.


	3. Die Ehre der Mando ade

Kapitel 3 – Die Ehre der Mando´ade

1.

Der Weg zurück durch den Asteroidengürtel war kürzer, einfacher, als ob sich alle Widerstände und Gegner zurückgezogen hätten. Trotzdem brauchte der Raumgleiter auch für diesen Weg mehr als drei Tage. Die Jägerin ließ sich Zeit, suchte jeweils einen der größeren Asteroiden, um das Schiff dort sicher abzusetzen, bevor sie ihre Schlafkojen aufsuchten, während die Sensoren des Gleiters beruhigend blinkten.

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen, Jersi saß stumm in dem Pilotensessel und ließ ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß ruhen. Es gab keine Drachen, denen sie ausweichen mussten, es gab keine gefährlichen Gaswolken, keine Piraten. Da war nur Stein an Stein und die Pilotin fand den Weg mit Leichtigkeit. Es gab nichts mehr zu besprechen, Jersi hatte ihren Auftrag erfüllt und jetzt blieb ihr nur, zu ihrem Wort zu stehen.

Am zweiten Tag des Schweigens warf ihr die Jägerin einen prüfenden Blick zu, erhielt aber keine Erwiderung. Leichte Schweißperlen standen auf Jersis Stirn, denn jetzt, da ihre Gedanken nicht mehr auf Kôr gerichtet waren, waren die Träume gekommen. In der Nacht zuvor war sie schreiend und schweißgebadet aufgewacht, hatte sie an ihrer Koje festgeklammert und fast übergeben, derart rebellierte ihr Magen. Doch erinnern konnte sie sich nur an Blut und Schreie. Bilder, die sie auch am Tage noch verfolgten und sie in den Traum zurückziehen wollten. Jersi wusste nicht, warum, aber irgendetwas dieser Bilder ließ sie plötzlich die Frage formulieren.

„Wer gab dir den Auftrag?"

Der Blick, den ihr die Wölfin nun zuwarf, war fast erstaunt.

„Das weißt du nicht?"

Jersi biß die Zähne zusammen. Doch dann beantwortete die Jägerin ihre Frage.

„Der oberste Friedensrichter von Ladarra."

Jersi krauste die Stirn und einer der Schweißtropfen rann an ihrer Schläfe herab. Sie bemerkte es nicht.

„Ein Mandalorianer..."

„Ja."

Jersi war verwirrt. Ladarra war ihre Heimat gewesen, dorthin war Arnur Sand mit ihr geflohen, hatte sich zwischen anderen Flüchtlingen auf einem Planten versteckt, der außer Sand kaum etwas bot. Schmuggler hatten dort ihre Verstecke und wurden kaum behelligt. Trotzdem gab es eine Art Regierung und Verwaltung und sie hatten einen Mandalorianer geholt, für Ordnung innerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaft zu sorgen. Dieser Mann griff mit harter Hand durch, sorgte so aber auch dafür, dass das Imperium nicht allzu sehr auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Aber Jersi hatte das Imperium aufgestört – hatte ein Patrouillenboot vernichtet, einen Offizier des Imperiums getötet. Kal Detani hatte handeln müssen. Trotzdem mochte Jersi nicht glauben, dass er sie auslieferte. Detani ließ sich ungern Befehle erteilen.

„Du überlegst, ob er dich ausliefert?" Wieder einmal wusste die Jägerin, was Jersi dachte und beantworte die Frage sogleich.

„Er ist kein Handlanger des Imperiums."

Jersi schüttelte den Kopf. „Da bist du dir sicher?" Ihre Stimme klang ironischer als sie wollte und erstaunlicherweise brachte sie die Wölfin damit gegen sich auf.

„Du kennst die Mando´ade nicht", war die heftige Antwort, doch wurde die Kopfgeldjägerin sofort wieder ruhig.

„Wir denken nicht wie ihr in gut oder schlecht. Wir tragen unsere Rüstung mit Stolz und wenn uns der Mandalore zu den Waffen ruft, dann folgen wir und kämpfen. Wir teilen die Welt nicht in Rassen oder unterdrücken die, die wir für minderwertig halten. Wir achten den Kämpfer. Und wir sind nur unserem Volk, unserer Familie verpflichtet. Du wirst Mando durch Geburt oder durch Wahl. Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad – das sagte mein Vater, als er mich zu seinem Kind machte.

Das sind unsere Prinzipien. Kal Detani ist Mando. Und er tut das, was er für richtig hält und nicht das, was jemand anderes für richtig hält."

Jersi rieb sich die Stirn. Sie hatte Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Der Ehrenkodex der Mandalorianer, dachte sie leicht verbittert. Die Jägerin hatte ihren Auftrag von einem ihres Volkes bekommen. Sie würde ihn ausführen.

2.

In der Nacht kehrten die Träume zurück und wieder fuhr Jersi schreiend und nach Atem ringend daraus empor. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen lehnte sie sich an die Wand, zog die Knie hoch an den Leib und barg sie schützend in ihren Armen. Die Schreie und das Blut ihres Traumes hatten Gesichter bekommen und die Gesichter Namen und die Namen eine Geschichte. Order 66, die Säuberung – wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können, wie hatte sie sich freiwillig in die Hand einer Mandalorianerin und ehemaligen Offizierin des Imperiums begeben können!

Die Schreie, das waren ihre Schreie gewesen und die der anderen Kinder. Klonkrieger hatten das Schiff verfolgt, mit denen sie zur Ausbildung nach Kôr hatten gebracht werden sollen. Ein Schiff voller Kinder!

Jersi sah sich, wie sie unter den Trümmern lag, erinnerte sich an die Hand, die ihren Mund zuhielt, damit sie nicht laut schrie, als die Sturmtruppen in den Überresten des abgestürzten Schiffes nach Überlebenden suchten und alle erschossen, in denen noch Leben war. Sie hatte in die Augen der Sterbenden gesehen. Kinder zumeist, zu jung, um mehr zu wissen, als ihren Namen. Aber Arnur Sand hatte sie gerettet, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie unbemerkt unter den Trümmern blieben, solange, bis die Soldaten abgezogen waren.

Schmuggler hatten das treibende Schiff gefunden, hatten nach verwertbaren Dingen gesucht und sie gefunden, das Kind und den Mann, die einzigen Überlebenden. So waren sie schließlich nach Ladarra gekommen. Und während des ganzen Weges hatte Arnur Sand immer wieder gefragt und auf den richtigen Antworten bestanden.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Jersi."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„3 Jahre."

Aber Jersi war nicht ihr Name gewesen und 3 Jahre nicht ihr Alter. Arnur Sand hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie alles vergessen hatte, Arnur Sand hatte für ihre Sicherheit gesorgt.

Warum brachten jetzt ihre Träume alles wieder zurück? Träume, die mit sterbenden Kindern begannen und mit Händen, die über ihren Leib glitten noch längst nicht enden wollten.

Den Rest der Nacht saß Jersi wach, angelehnt an die schmale Wand, die ihre Koje von der der Jägerin trennten.

An der anderen Seite der Wand lehnte genauso wie Jersi die Jägerin, auch in dieser Nacht aufgeschreckt durch Jersi Träume und Schreie. Sie lauschte und nur jetzt, allein und unbeobachtet, war Sorge in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.

3.

Als der Schwarze Wolf im Zeta-0-9-System auftauchte, hatten die Händler zu murmeln begonnen – humanoide und nicht-humanoide gleichermaßen. Aber die Jägerin gab ihnen nicht viel Gelegenheit zum Gerede, kaufte nur nötige Vorräte ein und überprüfte das Schiff auf Schäden, richtete besonders die Antennen des Raumgleiters und schweißte kleine Risse in der Außenhaut.

Jersi hielt sich fern, verließ das Schiff nicht, sondern kämpfte mit Traumbildern, die sie nun auch tagsüber heimsuchten. Immer wieder sah sie die Gesichter sterbender Kinder, immer wieder hörte sie das Flüstern des Piraten, immer wieder sah sie das Massaker auf Ladarra vor sich. Warum nur hatte sie all diese Zusammenhänge nicht vorher erkannt? Ihr Ziehvater, der einzige Vater, an den sie sich erinnern konnte, war tot. Und immer noch jagten Kopfgeldjäger nach den letzten Jedi – und die Wölfin gehörte zu ihnen. In Jersi wuchsen Angst und Misstrauen und Bilder kamen, die ihr die Jägerin in ihrer Rüstung zeigten, wie sie auf Kinder schoss. Aber hatte sie nicht gesagt, sie töte keine Kinder? Hatte sie nicht geholfen, das Kind nach Kôr zu bringen? Jersi hieb sich mit den Fäusten gegen die Schläfen, konnte aber weder Bilder noch die Schmerzen vertreiben. Ihnen zu entkommen schien es nur eine einzige Möglichkeit zu geben.

Jersi dachte an Flucht. Mehr unbewusst als bewusst verließ sie den Pilotensessel, ging zu dem der Pilotin. Dort lag der Blaster, auf den die Wölfin nicht mehr achtete, seit dem sie Kôr verlassen hatten. Jersi starrte darauf. Es war so einfach, danach zu greifen und ihn auf die Kopfgeldjägerin zu richten, wenn sie mit den Arbeiten fertig war und ins Schiff zurückkam. Ein Schuss und Jersi wäre frei. Wie lange sie dort stand und auf den Blaster schaute, der ihr die Möglichkeit zur Freiheit bot, wusste sie nicht. Aber dann streckte sie langsam die Hand danach aus, zögernd nur und als ob sie einem fremden Willen gehorchte. „Das ist die dunkle Seite der Macht!", schien eine Stimme ihr zu sagen, „Nimm sie an und du bist frei!" Rote Wolken zogen vor Jersis Augen vorbei, verdichteten sich und zeigten ihr die Wölfin tot zu ihren Füßen, Jersi triumphierend darüber stehend. Diese Jersi drehte sich schließlich um und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Die Augen schimmerten gelb, der Blaster lag locker in der Hand, die sich nun nach ihr ausstreckte, ihr den Blaster zu reichen schien.

„Nein!", versuchte sich Jersi von diesem Bild loszureißen, sich gegen die andere Jersi zu wehren. Sie griff nach der Waffe, bereit, sie auf dieses Bild abzufeuern.

Mit einem Schrei ließ Jersi den Blaster fallen, der laut auf den Boden polterte, dann sank sie in sich zusammen wäre ebenfalls zu Boden gestürzt, wären da nicht Hände gewesen, die sie aufgefangen hatten.

„Sei nicht so dumm", war da die Stimme der Jägerin, nicht neutral wie sonst, sondern mit einem leicht verärgertem Unterton. „Ich habe das Armband längst wieder aktiviert."

Wieder tanzten Bilder vor Jersis Augen und dann gaben die Worte der Wölfin den Ausschlag. Mit einer wütenden Kraft riss sie sich los, drehte sich um und legte ihre Hände um die Kehle der Mandalorianerin. Überrascht griff diese nach den Händen Jersis, trat einen Schritt zurück, konnte sich aber nicht befreien, sondern sank unter dem Druck der Hände ihrer Gefangenen langsam zu Boden, versuchte, etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus und tastete schließlich selbst nach dem Blaster.

Jersis Augen flackerten, das Dunkle wurde heller, es war, als ob gelbe Blitze darin zuckten. „Du wirst keine Kinder mehr töten", zischte Jersi in das Gesicht der Kopfgeldjägerin.

Die Jägerin fiel auf die Knie und für einen Moment lockerte sich der Griff an ihrem Hals. „Wehr dich", krächzte die Wölfin und hielt ihren Blick fest auf Jersi gerichtet, während ihre Hand langsam nach dem Blaster tastete. Jersi schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, ihre Augen wechselten die Farbe, wurden dunkel, doch dann zogen erneut gelbe Blitze über ihre Pupillen und sie fasste wieder fester zu. Die Finger der Wölfin erreichten den Blaster, sie gab die Spannung in ihrem Körper für einen Moment auf und ließ sich zu Boden fallend, die überraschte Jersi so mit sich ziehend. Dann hatten die Hände der Jägerin den Blaster erreicht. Sie riss ihn mit Schwung hoch und der Kolben landete fest an Jersis Kinn. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut nahm Jersi eine Hand hoch, suchte die Waffe abzuwehren, doch hatte die Wölfin sie schon fest auf das Herz Jersis gedrückt. „Wehr dich! Lass los oder du stirbst!", war da wieder die raue Stimme der Jägerin, die die Waffe fest gegen Jersi drückte. Die lachte nur und griff erneut nach ihrer Gegnerin. Mit einem Fluch warf diese die Waffe fort und griff nun ihrerseits mit ihrer freien Hand nach Jersis Kehle, warf sich hoch und rollte sich zur Seite ab. Doch konnte sie Jersi nicht völlig abschütteln. „Jersi", schrie sie ihr nun laut ins Gesicht. Doch wieder griffen die Hände Jersis fest nach ihrer Kehle. Jersi sah ein Gesicht vor sich, doch es war nicht das der Jägerin, es war das Zadan Wernors und er lachte sie an, dann wechselte das Gesicht plötzlich und es wurde das des Piraten, der ihr wieder und wieder sagte, sie solle sich dem Hass hingeben. Dann war da wieder eine andere Stimme. „Soll das aus dem Haus Arkanis werden?" Und plötzlich war das fremde Gesicht fort und Jersi sah die Pilotin vor sich. Was suchte ihre Hand an deren Kehle? Sie riss sich los und sank zurück. „Freiheit", flüsterte sie.

4.

Die Pilotin hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und schaute mit gerunzelter Stirn auf Jersi, die schwer atmend ebenfalls auf dem Boden saß, den Rücken am Pilotensitz.

„Du bist mein Auftrag", erklärte sie erneut mit einer Ruhe, als würde sie einem Kind eine eigentlich einfach verständliche Sache zum wiederholten Male versuchen, deutlich zu machen.

Jersi starrte sie an. Ihr Verstand war wieder klar und fast hätte sie ihr Bedauern über das Geschehen ausgedrückt, wären da nicht diese Worte der Kopfgeldjägerin gewesen. „Und du denkst, ich lasse mich einfach so wie ein Schaf zur Schlachtbank führen?", schnappte Jersi fast. „Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass dein Volk die Jedi jagt! Ich habe zu viele Tote gesehen!"

„Es war ein Jedi, der die Massaker begann!"

„Und es waren Mandalorianer die ihm folgten! Hast du deinen Bruder vergessen?"

Die Wölfin fuhr hoch, doch dann erstarrte sie und ließ sich wieder an die Wand zurücksinken.

„Du bist mein Auftrag und mein Auftraggeber ist Kal Detani. Er ist Mandalorianer. Er ist Familie. Ich gebe dir mein Wort, dass ich mit ihm reden werde." Dann schwieg sie einen Moment. „Die Gefahr bei euch Jedi ist, dass ihr die dunkle Seite ablehnt, weil ihr nicht mit ihr umgehen könnt. Ihr bekämpft sie und gebt ihr damit Macht über euch. Mache sie zu einem Teil von dir, beherrsche sie, aber lass dich nicht von ihr beherrschen!"

Damit stand die Wölfin auf, ging zu ihrer Pilotenkonsole und gab einen Befehl auf einem Display ein. Dann trat sie zu Jersi und streckte ihr ihre Hand entgegen, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Die Fessel ist wieder ausgeschaltet. Wir fliegen weiter."

Jersi sah auf die Hand, wandte dann aber ihren Blick ab und schlug das Angebot der Jägerin aus. „Ich denke, du solltest die Fessel besser aktiviert lassen. Oder denkst du, ihr würde nicht um meine Freiheit kämpfen?" Jersis Stimme war finster.

Zum ersten Mal lachte die Jägerin lauthals, verstummte dann aber, als sich Jersi mit gerunzelter Stirn erhob und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Du kämpfst – aber ein Mandalorianer hätte mir längst die Kehle umgedreht. Dir fehlt die Erfahrung. Dir fehlt die Ausbildung. Aber es wäre es wert..."

Jersi drehte sich wortlos um und ging in ihre Koje. Die Pilotin konnte sie stehen lassen, aber ihre Träume nahm sie mit.

Wieder fuhr Jersi aus einem Traum hoch, wollte mit den Händen um sich schlagen, doch dann merkte sie, dass sie sich kaum bewegen konnte. Dicke Bänder hatten ihre Arme eng an den Körper gezurrt, die Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Jersi schnappte nach Luft. War das die Art der Wölfin ihr ihre Überlegenheit zu beweisen? Wütend trat sie mit den Füßen gegen die Wand und rief laut. Doch erst, als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite wandte, sah sie, dass die Pilotin längst in der Tür stand, sie mit wachem Blick musternd. Jersi hob ihren Kopf langsam an und sah in das Gesicht der Wölfin. „Die Handfessel ist deaktiviert, wie?" Jersis Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden, ihre Augen suchten nach einem Ding, irgendeinem Ding, das sie der Jägerin an den Kopf werfen oder noch besser in das Herz stoßen konnte. Dabei streifte ihr Blick einen Spiegel und sie erstarrte. Gelbe Schatten zuckten über ihre Pupillen. Jersi biss die Zähne aufeinander. Das war sie, doch sie erkannte sich nicht in diesem Spiegelbild, wollte sich nicht erkennen. „Nein", knirschte sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor und zerschlug dann mit einem plötzlichen Stoß ihrer Beine den Spiegel.

„Verstehst du nun?" war da die ruhige Stimme der Pilotin. „Ich hatte die Möglichkeit, dich zu fesseln oder dich zu töten." Damit trat sie zu Jersi heran, griff nach ihrem Kinn und drehte den Kopf zu sich, sah ihr prüfend in die Augen.

„Du solltest deine Träume besser im Griff haben!" Damit löste sie die Fesseln ihrer Gefangenen.

Jersi sah die Pilotin sprachlos an. Zu deutlich zeugte deren Gesicht von harten Schlägen. Langsam lies Jersi nun ihren Blick auf ihre Hände fallen, ballte sie zu Fäusten und öffnete sie wieder, sah aufgeschlagene Knöchel und hob ihre Hände nahe vor ihr Gesicht, drehte sie hin und her, als ob ihr diese Hände fremd seien.

„Ich habe erst einmal getötet...", murmelte sie und ließ dann ihren Kopf auf die Brust sinken.

5.

Jersi hatte die letzten Vorbereitungen vor dem Start von Zeta-09 mit Kopfschmerzen, Grübeln und dem Schmieden von Fluchtplänen verbracht. Nachdem die Pilotin die Luke ihres Schiffes geschlossen und versiegelt hatte, hatte sie nach einem erneuten Blick in Jersis Augen die Handfessel wieder deaktiviert und dann ruhig die Maschinen überprüft. Dass sie dabei Jersi immer wieder den Rücken zukehrte, machte dieser nur zu deutlich, was die Wölfin von Jersis Angriffen hielt.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte die Kopfgeldjägerin nun mit einem ihrer teilnahmslosen Blicke während sie in ihrem Sessel Platz nahm. „Besser ich bringe dich zurück, als dass der ganze Abschaum der Galaxis hinter dir her ist."

„Sie suchen Jersi Solaris." Jersi knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Aber die Trümmer der Solaris liegen auf einem Asteroiden weit im Nirgendwo. Und sie suchen einen jungen Mann..."

Die Hände der Jägerin huschten über Schalter und Displays, sie warf ihrer Gefangenen nur einen kurzen Blick zu. „Und niemand zieht ein Verbindung zwischen Jersi Solaris und einer machtbegabten jungen Frau? Mit Arkanis? Dem Haus Jeris?" Nun war es Jersi, die der Wölfin einen schnellen Blick zuwarf, eine Gänsehaut fuhr ihr den Rücken hinab und ihr stockte fast der Atem. Nie hatte ihr Ziehvater ihr von ihrer Herkunft erzählt, hatte sie sie vergessen lassen, doch waren die Schlussfolgerungen der Jägerin nur logisch. Sie rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

„Das Haus Jeris. Ein unbedeutendes, ein kleines Haus unter den Häusern von Arkanis..."

„Ein Haus so tot wie alle anderen Häuser", unterbrach sie Jersi unwirsch und zog angespannt die Schultern hoch. Woher bezog die Jägerin ihr Wissen? Die Häuser von Arkanis sollten doch längst vergessen sein.

„Ein unbedeutendes Haus", wiederholte die Jägerin. „Wenn nicht vor über 20 Jahren der letzte Fürst des Hauses sich mit der Erbtochter des Hauses Yulis verbunden hätte – eine machtvolle Jedi und zukünftige Herrin von ganz Arkanis." Mit diesen Worten starteten die Motoren des Schiffes und die Pilotin konzentrierte sich auf die Startroutine, folgte den Anweisungen des Lotsen und brachte den Schwarzen Wolf in die dünne Atmosphäre von Zeta-09, um dort die Daten für den ersten Hyperraumsprung zu berechnen. Nur nebenbei registrierte Jersi, dass die Pilotin dies keinem der beiden Droiden überließ, über die der Schwarze Wolf verfügte, sondern die Berechnungen selber durchführte, dabei immer wieder auf Sternenkarten sehend. Jersi selber aber saß wie erstarrt. Die Jägerin wusste viel, wusste mehr als sie selber. Sprach sie wirklich von ihren Eltern? Schlummerte diese Macht in ihr? Dann mochte die Kopfgeldjägerin Recht haben, sollte auch nur irgendwer diese Verbindung ziehen, dann würde sie kaum einen Ort finden, an dem sie sich verstecken konnte.

„Ich bin nichts weiter als ein verlorenes Kind", stritt sie nun ab, was ihr Arnur Sand tief in ihrer Erinnerung verborgen hatte.

„Wirklich?" Die Stimme der Jägerin erschien Jersi fast spöttisch. „Aber es sei wie es sei. Überlege dir gut, was du tust. Du hast kein Schiff, du weißt nicht, wohin du dich wenden sollst."

Jersi gab keine Antwort, starrte nur geradeaus. Woher kannte die Jägerin ihre Gedanken, wieso konnte sie diese so klar aussprechen? Denn die Jägerin hatte Recht – ohne Schiff war jede Flucht aussichtslos. Wäre sie z. B. auf Zeta-09 geflohen, hätte sie kaum auf Hilfe bauen können. Und wer würde woanders einem Flüchtling ohne jede Mittel helfen? Nach Ladarra, der einzigen Heimat, die sie kannte, kam sie nur mit der Jägerin – und die würde sie dem Friedensrichter übergeben. Vielleicht war das der beste Weg, eine Strafe anzunehmen, bevor noch mehr Augen des Imperiums auf sie schauten. Wenn es denn dafür nicht schon zu spät war. Aber was hatte die Jägerin gesagt? Sie würde mit dem Friedensrichter sprechen? Konnte sie dem trauen? Jersi fröstelte erneut. Da war die Überwachungsdrohne, die ihr Gesicht sehr genau festgehalten hatte, da war der tote Kapitän des Imperiums und da war das Kopfgeld auf ihrem Kopf. Jersi schloss müde die Augen. Als ob das ihre einzigen Sorgen wären. Fast automatisch rieb sie über ihre wunden Knöchel. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tat, ließ sich von der dunklen Seite der Macht beherrschen, ließ sich von Angst, Wut und Hass bestimmen. Sie hatte einmal getötet – mit kalter Wut, doch immer noch hatte sie das Gefühl, dies jederzeit wieder tun zu wollen. Aber die Jägerin zu töten als wahrscheinlich einzige Möglichkeit, an ein Schiff und an ihre Freiheit zu kommen, dieser Gedanke verschaffte ihr Unbehagen. Und doch – sie wollte frei sein und in ihr reifte ein Plan. Sie fasste an die Handfessel, bewegte sie vorsichtig hin und her. Sie wusste nun, dass diese zu tragen, ein Weg in die Freiheit sein mochte. Sicher würde die Wölfin die Fessel wieder aktivieren, sobald sie sich Ladarra näherten, aber darunter war die Haut vernarbt und ohne Gefühl. Jersi würde Schmerzen empfinden, wenn sie nach dem Blaster, wenn sie nach der Pilotin griff, aber es würde sie mit etwas Glück nicht von den Beinen reißen. Und dann würde sie sehen...

6.

„Und nun zu dir!" Die Jägerin überließ die Überwachung des Hyperraums dem Navigationscomputer und wandte sich zu Jersi. „Es sind Sicherungen eingebaut. Eine davon ist mit den Schilden verbunden, eine andere mit dem Hyperraumantrieb und die wichtigste mit den Navigationscomputer. Denke nicht, du könntest das Schiff übernehmen." Sie machte eine Pause, wie um auf eine Reaktion Jersis zu warten, doch die starrte weiterhin in den Raum, vermied den Blickwechsel mit der Pilotin, aber ihre Gedanken rasten. Eine der Sicherungen, die der Schilde, vermeinte sie zu kennen. Doch die anderen beiden waren für eine Flucht wichtiger. Nur hatte Jersi noch nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas davon entdecken können. Doch bluffte die Kopfgeldjägerin sicher nicht, dazu erledigte sie ihr Geschäft viel zu gut.

„Probier es aus! Stoppe es!" Die Pilotin berührte die Steuerung der Schilde und eine schrille Stimme ertönte: „Sicherheitsalarm! Selbstzerstörungscountdown gestartet! Selbstzerstörung in 30 Sekunden!" Und dann zählte die Stimme langsam aber sicher rückwärts.

„Probier es aus!"

Jersis Lider zuckten, sie streckte eine Hand zu der Steuerung aus, zog sie aber wieder zurück. „22, 21...", zählte die Stimme.

Die Pilotin lachte leise. „Du verlierst Zeit."

Jersi rührte sich nicht.

„17, 16..."

„Der Countdown ist sehr kurz eingestellt. Zu kurz, um das Schiff im Notfall verlassen zu können." Die Pilotin blieb ruhig, lauschte auf die Stimme, die nun bei 9 angekommen war und weiter zählte. Sie lachte erneut. „Aus, Schätzchen!" Die Stimme brach mitten in der drei ab.

„Und er hört auf meine Stimme. Verletzt du eine der Sicherungen, wird der Selbstzerstörungscountdown gestartet. Nicht einmal die Droiden können es stoppen. Du hast also Zeit, zu schlafen. Wirklich zu schlafen. Ich habe Dagobah-Schlafkräuter an Bord. Du solltest sie nutzen!"

Jetzt erst sah Jersi zu den Jägerin herüber, öffnete schon den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und nickte. Vielleicht half ein traumloser Schlaf, die Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Auf jeden Fall brauchte sie den Schlaf, um ihre Pläne umsetzen zu können.

„Gib mir nur die Kräuter. Ich kann sie mir selber zubereiten." Jersi sprach bewusst unbeteiligt, als sei dies eine belanglose Sache. Aber wenn es ihr gelänge, der Wölfin diese Kräuter zu verabreichen...

„Denk nicht einmal daran", war jedoch die Antwort der Wölfin auf Jersis unausgesprochene Gedanken. Beide sahen sich prüfend in die Augen, dann lächelte die Jägerin. „Geh durch die Schule der Mando´ade und niemand wird dir eine Falle stellen können!"

Jersi blickte zur Seite, aber die Jägerin konnte sehr gut sehen, wie sich ihre Kiefermuskeln aufeinander pressten. Wieder lachte die Wölfin leise.

Jersi schlug die Augen auf, ihr Schlaf war – soweit sie es wusste - traumlos gewesen. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich, nein, da waren keine Fesseln. Und sie war noch an Bord des Schwarzen Wolfes. Sie schaute auf die Ablage neben ihrer Koje. Natürlich, damit hatte sie rechnen müssen. Der Tee, von dem sie bewusst eine halbe Tasse hatte stehen lassen, war fort. Jersi verzog die Mundwinkel. Die Jägerin ging kein Risiko ein. Also blieb Ladarra, sie musste die Kopfgeldjägerin dort überwältigen, vielleicht sogar töten müssen, wenn sie das Schiff verließen. Die Schmuggler dort würden ihr helfen, viele hatten Familienmitglieder bei dem Massaker verloren. Jersi streckte sich und seufzte. Aber was würde der mandalorianische Friedensrichter tun? Schließlich hatte er die Kopfgeldjägerin auf sie angesetzt. Und dann waren da noch diese Sturmtruppen, die den Bruder ihres Ziehvaters getötet hatten. Ganz egal, was die Jägerin von diesem Friedensrichter dachte und hielt, niemand würde sich gegen die Macht des Imperiums stellen. Es gab keine Gegner, es gab keinen Widerstand, es gab nur die, die überleben wollten.

Die Pilotin schaute sich zu ihr um, als Jersi das Cockpit betrat, um wieder auf dem Sitz des Copiloten Platz zu nehmen. Sie fühlte sich wach und ausgeruht. Wenn es einen Weg gab, den Countdown und die Sprachsteuerung zu umgehen, dann würde sie ihn finden.

Die Pilotin lächelte bei Jersis Anblick. „Besser!"

Jersi sah zu ihr herüber. „Aber deiner nicht. Du solltest einmal die Schlafkräuter ausprobieren", war es zufrieden heraus, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Und wirklich schien die Jägerin in der letzten Zeit kaum geschlafen zu haben, das konnte Jersi trotz der verschiedenen Schürfwunden gut erkennen.

Der Blick, den die Pilotin ihr nun zuwarf, war erst überrascht, wurde dann amüsiert.

„Junge Jedi", sprach sie fast anerkennend, bevor sie sich wieder dem Computer zuwandte.

Erst jetzt sah Jersi, dass sie erneut von einem Planeten starteten und war sofort hellwach, um sich keine der Handlungen der Pilotin entgehen zu lassen.

„Es ist inzwischen ganz auf Sprachsteuerung eingestellt. Tut mir leid", lachte die Pilotin wieder. Jersi knirschte mit den Zähnen. Für jede dieser spöttischen Bemerkungen würde sie am liebsten ihre Fäuste im Gesicht der Wölfin landen lassen. Jersi war unter Schmugglern aufgewachsen und das hieß, dass sie von klein auf gelernt hatte, solchen Spott sofort zu bestrafen. Ihrem besten Freund hatte sie dabei einmal die Nase gebrochen. Jersi wurde bei der Erinnerung wehmütig. Kurz vor dem Massaker hatte er sich mit einem Hutt angelegt und außer ein paar Trümmern seines Schiffes war nichts mehr von ihm geblieben.

Die Pilotin schien Jersis Reaktionen nicht zu bemerken, denn ihr Blick war nachdenklich, als sie eine Nachricht las, die auf ihrem Display aufblinkte. Außerdem registrierte Jersi, dass die Schilde und die Waffen aktiviert waren.

„Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", antwortete dann die Pilotin wieder, bevor Jersi auch nur zu einer Frage ansetzen konnte. Dann sprang der Schwarze Wolf in den Hyperraum.

7.

Der Hyperraum flog nun schon seit ein paar Stunden an ihnen vorbei, diesem Eindruck hinterließ er jedenfalls auf alle, die ihn durchflogen. Die meisten Sterne erschienen als weiße Lichtstreifen und verbreiteten Ruhe. Eine Weile sahen beide dem Schauspiel zu, dann erhob sich die Pilotin, ging zu den Androiden, die an der Wand festgemacht waren und löste die Verriegelung. „Ich nenne sie ganz einfach `Eins´ und `Zwei´", erklärte sie dabei, den Rücken zu Jersi gewandt. Dann nahm sie eine Abdeckplatte ab und tippte schnell auf einem Display. „`Eins´ ist meine medizinische Unterstützung, sollte ich sie benötigen. Und `Zwei´ ist ein Mädchen für alles, ein Sprachgenie, ein Mathematikgenie und ein guter Pilot. Aber beide haben noch einen anderen Auftrag." Nun drehte sich die Kopfgeldjägerin zu Jersi um und musterte sie interessiert. „Sie bewachen Gefangene."

Jersi zuckte zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Denn du hast Recht – ich brauche Schlaf. Zeit also, das Schiff an `Eins´ und `Zwei´ zu übergeben. Solltest du mir zu nahe kommen, währen dich schlafe", die Pilotin ging nun zum nächsten Droiden, während der erste von der Wand vorrollte und eine Position zwischen ihr und Jersi bezog, „dann haben sie den Befehl, dich außer Gefecht zu setzen." Wieder sah sie zu Jersi hinüber, registrierte jedes Zucken in deren Gesicht. „Möchtest du es ausprobieren?" Doch schien die Jägerin keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn sie sprach sofort weiter. „Hände weg von der Steuerung, Hände weg von Waffen, Hände weg von mir. Was du ansonsten tust, bleibt dir überlassen. Sieh dir die Sterne an oder vielleicht solltest du noch einmal von den Kräutern nehmen, sie beruhigen die Nerven."

Jersi ballte die Fäuste und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt auf die Wölfin zu, die nun die Abdeckplatte auch an `Zwei´ wieder befestigte, doch sofort war der andere Droide da und ein Laserstrahl richtete sich auf Jersis Brust. Dass die Pilotin vor sich hinlächelte, sah sie nicht, denn noch hatte diese ihren Kopf dem Droiden zugewandt. Jersi aber machte kehrt und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz ohne der Pilotin weiter Beachtung zu schenken.

„Nun denn, bis in einigen Stunden." Damit verließ die Jägerin den Raum.

Jersi wartete eine Weile ab, doch dann stand sie auf, ging scheinbar gelangweilt in der Pilotenkanzel hin und her, immer einen der Droiden an ihren Fersen, während der andere sie mit einem Laserstrahl verfolgte. Wie beiläufig versuchte sie, aus dem Strahl herauszukommen, gar den anderen Droiden dazwischen zu bringen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Jersi rieb an ihrer Handfessel und schaute nachdenklich auf die vorbeigleitenden Lichter. Während sie geschlafen hatte, war der Schwarze Wolf also noch einmal auf einem Planeten gelandet und die Kopfgeldjägerin hatte eine Botschaft empfangen. Eine Botschaft, die sie unruhig gemacht hatte, das hatte Jersi genau gespürt. Sie trat nun an die Konsole der Pilotin. Vielleicht war die Botschaft noch nicht gelöscht? Doch als Jersi die Hand nach der Konsole ausstreckte, war da sofort ein roter Punkt auf ihren Fingern und sie hörte ein monotones „Verboten!" Jersi presst die Lippen zusammen, dann drehte sie sich abrupt um und ging ebenfalls in ihre Kabine.

8.

Jersis Gedanken ließen sie kaum schlafen. Nur ein paar Stunden noch und sie hatten Ladarra erreicht und die Pilotin würde ihren Auftrag beenden. Es gab kein Gefängnis auf Ladarra, nur einige Arrestzellen, die ihr keine Angst machten. Aber was kam danach? Es war das Imperium, das das Kopfgeld ausgesetzt hatte...

Irgendwann war Jersi dann doch eingeschlafen, wachte aber zerschlagen und müde wieder auf. Die Pilotin saß schon wieder an ihrer Konsole und hatte auch die Droiden wieder deaktiviert und an der Wand befestigt

„Wir verlassen gleich den Hyperraum", erklärte die Pilotin sachlich, doch konnte Jersi wieder ihre Anspannung fühlen. Sie sah auch, dass Schilde und Waffen immer noch aktiviert waren.

Die Lichter der Sterne verzogen sich, hörten dann auf und mit einer immer wieder neuen Plötzlichkeit tauchte Ladarra vor ihnen auf. Die Finger der Pilotin schwebten über ihrem Display, die Augen suchten blitzschnell den Raum vor ihr ab. Jersi atmete erstaunt aus.

„So weit?" Der Schwarze Wolf hatte den Hyperraum verlassen, doch nicht an dem üblichen Platz nahe der Atmosphäre des Planeten, sondern noch ein bis zwei Flugstunden im Normalraum entfernt. Die Pilotin schien wirklich etwas zu befürchten, war ganz auf den schwarzen Weltraum vor sich konzentriert. Vorsichtig spannte Jersi die Muskeln an, wenn sich auch nur die geringste Chance bot, wollte sie bereit sein! Doch dann setzt sich kalte Furcht in ihrem Magen fest und brachte sie fast zum Würgen. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Heftig nach Luft schnappend stützte sie sich an der Konsole vor sich ab, dann ging ein heftiger Ruck durch das Schiff. Die Pilotin fuhr in ihrem Sitz hoch und ließ die Finger über das Display tanzen. „Zwei! Aktivität!" rief sie und an dem Droiden begannen Lichter zu blinken. „Welche Stärke?"

„Das nützt nichts", antwortete Jersi an Stelle des Droiden und stand langsam mit blassem Gesicht aus ihrem Sessel auf. Nun erst hob die Pilotin die Augen von ihren Displays und sah genauso wie Jersi auf das, was sich um den Planeten schob und aus seinem Schatten schälte.

Das Imperium hatte eine ihrer Fregatten geschickt.

Die Wölfin kniff die Lippen zusammen.

„Geh in deine Kabine", presste sie dazwischen hervor und schaltete Schilde, Waffen und sogar den Antrieb ab. Sie wurden nicht mehr benötigt. Das imperiale Schiff hatte sie fest in seinem Traktorstrahl und zog sie unaufhörlich weiter zu sich heran. Jersi stand fassungslos. Jetzt, wo sie mehr denn je einen guten Fluchtplan brauchte, war jeder hinfällig. Von einem Abfangkreuzer mit all seinen Waffen, Sturmtruppen und Raumjägern gab es kein Entkommen.

„Hast du nicht gehört?" fragte die Pilotin jetzt ungeduldig, als Jersi sich nicht bewegte. Nun sah Jersi zu der Pilotin hinüber. Stand da so etwas wie Bedauern in ihren Augen? Aber bevor Jersi noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte die Jägerin blitzschnell nach ihrer rechten Hand gegriffen und mit einem leisen Klick schloss sich dort eine weitere Handfessel. Ungläubig erstarrte Jersi für einen winzigen Augenblick, wollte sich dann vorwärts stürzen, doch hielt sie die Jägerin mit einem scharfen Kommando zurück.

„Halt! Es sind beide aktiviert!"

Jersi trat langsam zurück, ging Schritt für Schritt rückwärts von der Wölfin fort, immer noch Unglauben in ihren Augen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie auf das Wort der Kopfgeldjägerin vertraut hatte, dem Wort, dass sie mit dem Friedensrichter sprechen wollte. Das hätte nie sein dürfen. Sie war eine Jedi aus einem der Häuser von Arkanis – und seit der Order 66 hatten vor allem mandalorianische Kopfgeldjäger einen Ritter und Meister der Jedi nach dem anderen aufgespürt und getötet.

Einer Mandalorierin zu trauen, war dumm gewesen. Einer mandalorianischen Kopfgeldjägerin zu trauen, war noch dümmer gewesen. Die Wölfin hatte sie die ganze Zeit durchschaut. Die Wölfin hatte die ganze Zeit mit ihr gespielt.

Und Jersi hatte ihr Schicksal selber besiegelt.

Sie drehte sich schließlich um und verließ wortlos die Pilotenkanzel.

9.

Kaum hatte Jersi die Pilotenkanzel verlassen, da erlaubte sich die Jägerin ein tiefes Aufseufzen und während sie mit der einen Hand nach ihrem Helm griff, flog die andere über die Tastatur des Displays. Dann warf sie einen prüfenden Blick durch die Kanzel, richtete ihre Rüstung, setzte den Helm auf und ließ ihren Finger auf einen kleinen Knopf fallen.

„Imperiale Fregatte. Hier ist der Schwarze Wolf. Ich danke für die Unterstützung." Vor dem letzten Satz war eine fast unmerkliche Pause gewesen, aber die Stimme, die aus dem Mikrofon kam, war sachlich und unbeteiligt.

Ähnlich kalt war die Antwort: „Schwarzer Wolf, hier ist die imperiale Fregatte `Fänger´. Wir bringen Sie langsam herein. Sie werden bereits erwartet. Sie haben Ihren Auftrag erfüllt?"

„Ich erhielt meinen Auftrag von Friedensrichter Detani. Ist er an Bord, um mich zu bezahlen?"

Der Mann auf der Fregatte lachte. „Und Detani erhielt seinen Auftrag von uns. Bringen Sie uns Ihren Fang und sie erhalten Ihren Lohn. Haben Sie ihn?"

Die Wölfin ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, ihren Kopf starr auf das Bild vor sich gewandt – eine große imperiale Fregatte bestückt mit Laserkanonen und höchstwahrscheinlich auch Protonentorpedos.

„Nun?" Der Ton des Mannes wurde ungeduldig und hatte einen drohenden Unterton bekommen.

„Ja, ich bringe Jersi Solaris. Ein widerspenstiger junger Mann. Er hat mehr Probleme bereitet als gedacht. Ich verlange das doppelte Kopfgeld."

„Das wird nicht verhandelt." Die Antwort kam knapp und kalt. „Aber wir sind an mehr interessiert. Was hat er bei sich? Was ist mit seinem Schiff?"

„Die Trümmer der Solaris sind im Raum zerstreut. Sie bekommen Solaris von mir, mehr nicht."

Der Mann schwieg, schien sich dann von dem Mikrophon abzuwenden und es war Gemurmel zu hören. Dann kam eine erneut Frage.

„Solaris lebt?"

„Natürlich. Ich dachte mir, das Imperium wäre an einer Befragung interessiert."

„Wir wollen ihn sehen. Und geben Sie uns Zugang zu ihrem Bordcomputer, damit wir die Daten der Solaris bekommen."

Die Finger der Pilotin flogen über das Display.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte Schäden am Schiff und musste den Bordcomputer neu konfigurieren. Unwichtige Daten habe ich gelöscht."

Auf dem Display vor der Pilotin erschien nun eine einzelne Frage „Löschen und vernichten?" und mit einem kleinen Druck ihres Zeigefingers bestätigte sie.

„Dann halten Sie sich für eine Befragung zu den genauen Koordinaten bereit."

„Nach meiner Bezahlung."

„Und jetzt holen Sie Solaris. Wir wollen ihn sehen." Die Stimme von der Fregatte war nun leicht ungehalten.

„Gerne."

Damit stand die Jägerin auf und verließ die Pilotenkanzel. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihr zugeglitten, hieb sie mit der Faust gegen die Wand und zischte. Irgendetwas schien nicht nach ihrem Plan zu laufen. Dann ging sie zügig zu den Kabinen und öffnete die Tür zu Jersis, betrat sie aber nicht, sondern hob ihren Blaster. „Du solltest nichts versuchen. Denk an die Armfesseln. Beide sind aktiviert. Tritt zurück!"

Jersi funkelte die Wölfin an, wieder tanzten gelbe Flecken über ihre Augen.

„Und beherrsche es. Du wirst nicht wollen, dass dies vom Imperium entdeckt wird." Die Stimme der Kopfgeldjägerin war wieder ruhig und sachlich, dann betrat sie die Kabine und trat direkt vor Jersi, die bis an die Wand zurückgewichen war.

„Du hast das Gesicht eines Mädchens", stellte die Wölfin fest, dann landete ihre behandschuhte Faust fest im Gesicht ihrer Gefangenen. Jersi wurde halb herumgeworfen, schlug mit der Schläfe gegen die Wand, Blut rann ihr über das Gesicht. Wieder machte sie Anstalten, sich auf die Wölfin zu stürzen, doch die hob nur warnend einen Finger und wies dann auf das Display an ihrem Gürtel. „Die Steuerung. Schau her!" Sie tippte auf das Display und ein kleiner roter Strahl fand seinen Weg vom Display zu den Fesseln.

„Ein Abstand von einem Meter. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Folge mir, aber greif mich nicht an." Wieder tippte die Jägerin und Jersis Arme wurden mit Gewalt zueinandergezogen bis die Fesseln mit einem lauten Klick aufeinandertrafen.

„Ein starker Magnet", erklärte die Jägerin ungerührt, die Öffnungen ihres Visors auf Jersi gerichtet.

„Jetzt komm!"

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten, ob ihr ihre Gefangene folgte oder nicht, verließ die Wölfin die Kabine wieder. Jersi wischte sich mit den Handrücken über ihre Lippen, die aufgesprungen waren und bluteten, dann zog sie ein plötzlicher Ruck vorwärts. Es gab keine Wahl, es gab keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht, Jersi konnte nur eines tun – der Kopfgeldjägerin folgen.

„Ah, Solaris!" Der Mann auf der Fregatte schien zufrieden. „Nun, ich sehe, er machte Schwierigkeiten."

Die Wölfin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine, mit denen ich nicht klar gekommen wäre. Aber da wäre trotzdem mein Lohn..."

„Vielleicht wird es zu regeln sein." Wieder war Murmeln von der Fregatte zu hören, darunter ein `Da ist er, Lord...´, doch mehr war nicht zu verstehen.

Nur aus dem Mikrophon tönte ein tiefes rasselndes Atmen.

10.

Die Wölfin wandte sich ab, ging noch schnell zu den Droiden und aktivierte sie.

„Selbstzerstörungsfrequenzen bereithalten, sollte ich nicht zum Schiff zurückkehren..." Dann wandte sie ihren Kopf kurz in Jersis Richtung und wechselte dann ins mandalorianische, um weitere Befehle zu erteilen. Jersi verstand kein Wort.

Die Luke des Schwarzen Wolfes glitt fast geräuschlos auf und die Wölfin trat heraus, den Blaster im Anschlag. Langsam wanderte ihr Visor von links nach rechts und zurück, die Reihen der imperialen Sturmtruppen entlang, die dort wartend aufgestellt waren. Ihre Blicke blieben auf zwei Männern haften, die für sich standen, breitbeinig, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Ihre Uniform war fast weiß, die Mütze schwarz.

Die Wölfin ignorierte den Offizier der Fregatte, der nun auf sie zutrat, sondern ging mit schnellen festen Schritten auf diese beiden Männer zu, Jersi im fest programmierten Abstand hinter sich.

„Sehr gut." Der erste der beiden Männer schaute über die Wölfin hinweg auf Jersi und ließ seine Augen über das blutige Gesicht bis hin zu den Handfesseln wandern. Dann streckte er die Hand zur Jägerin aus. „Wir übernehmen den Gefangenen."

Langsam übergab die Wölfin das Display. „Da wäre die Sache mit meiner Bezahlung. Oder ein neuer lukrativer Auftrag?"

Beide Männer musterten nun die Kopfgeldjägerin, sahen sich dann kurz an und nickten.

„Das wäre zu bereden, Wolf. Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Folgen Sie uns!"

Damit ließen sie den Fregattenoffizier stehen und gingen auf einen Ausgang zu.

Jersi folgte schweigend, ließ aber ihre Augen aufmerksam über den Hangar wandern, zählte Zugänge, zählte Wachen und erkannte doch mit wachsendem Entsetzen, dass eine Flucht kaum möglich sein würde. Die Männer hatten einen leichten Plauderton angeschlagen, scherzten über Jersi und kamen schließlich an einen Fahrstuhl. Ein Techniker stand dort schon wartend, wurde aber kurzerhand zur Seite geschoben. Den Fahrstuhl wollten sie für sich, gaben einen Code ein und fuhren in die Tiefe der Fregatte.

„Wenn sie schon einmal die Cafeteria aufsuchen wollen? Der Wein ist empfehlenswert!", wandte sich dann der zweite Mann des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros an die Wölfin, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dieser Gefangene ist mein Auftrag. Er ist gefährlich. Ich begleite ihn besser bis zu seiner Zelle. Und dann bin ich an der Bezahlung interessiert, nicht an Wein."

Die Männer lachten, doch es klang kalt und falsch. „Wie sie wollen. Ein Blick in die Zellen des Sicherheitsbüros hat noch keinem geschadet."

Die Wölfin schwieg.

Jersi fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen, fühlte erneut, wie sich Wut und Hass in ihr breit machten, doch dann berührte wie zufällig die Spitze des Blasters ihre Rippen und sie fuhr zusammen, atmete bewusst aus und ballte ihre Fäuste. Sie musste ihren Verstand beisammen halten. Sie würden sie in eine Zelle sperren, aber dann sicher die Fesseln abnehmen. Vielleicht würde sie diesen Moment nutzen können. Ihre Blicke glitten über die Waffen der Männer. Keiner der beiden hatte auch nur das Holster geöffnet. Sie musste also nur schnell genug den Blaster der Kopfgeldjägerin an sich bringen und ihre Gegner erschießen. Die Rüstung der Kopfgeldjägerin mochte ihr passen, das wäre dann ein Weg zum Schiff. Die Wachen dort hatten sie ankommen und mit den Männern des Sicherheitsbüros fortgehen sehen. Sie würden keine Fragen stellen, kehrte sie zurück. Mit dem Schwarzen Wolf würde sie allerdings nicht fliehen können, doch standen andere Schiffe bereit. Wie sie den Hangar verlassen, wie sie dem Traktorstrahl entkommen sollte, war aber ein anderes Thema.

Wieder lachten die Männer über einen Scherz, sahen abfällig auf Jersi, die sich noch einmal Blut von den Lippen wischte. Sie sah zu Boden, vermied den Blick sowohl zu der Wölfin als auch zu den Männern. Sollten sie alle glauben, sie habe resigniert, sollten sie unaufmerksam werden.

Der Fahrstuhl kam zum Stehen, doch legte einer der Männer kurz seinen Daumen auf ein Display und mit einem kurzen Ruck ging die Fahrt weiter abwärts. Dann öffnete sich die Tür des Fahrstuhles und gab den Blick in einen dunklen langgezogenen Gang frei, von dem links und rechts feste Türen abgingen. Wachen waren keine zu sehen. Es herrschte Stille und nur ab und an war das elektrische Flackern einer der Deckenlampen zu hören. Jersi rann ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was sie hier wahrnahm und fühlte war Schmerz und Tod.

Der erste der Männer verließ den Fahrstuhl, zog dabei Jersi mit vorwärts, die kurz ins Stolpern kam.

„Unsere Zellen", plauderte der Mann beiläufig. „Auf Wachen können wir hier verzichten..."

Die Wölfin trat einen Schritt vor, wollte folgen, doch da versperrte ihr der Arm des anderen Mannes den Weg.

„Das war der Blick auf unsere Zellen. Jetzt sollen Sie Ihre Belohnung bekommen."

Die Wölfin warf noch einmal einen Blick in den halbdunklen Gang, in den Jersi nun geführt wurde, trat dann ganz in den Fahrstuhl zurück.

„Gut", nickte sie. Und dann wurde ihre Stimme wieder sachlich interessiert.

„Was passiert mit ihm?"

Der Mann schaute gelangweilt in den Gang.

„Mit diesem jungen unausgebildeten Jedi?" Er zuckte teilnahmslos mit den Achseln. „Zu guter Letzt das, was mit allen passiert, die wir hierher bringen – er wird erschossen!"

11.

Auf dem Hangar öffnete sich die Tür eines Fahrstuhles, aber niemand stieg aus. Die Wachen sahen den Offizier des Sicherheitsdienstes dort stehen, seine Waffe war auf den Kopfgeldjäger gerichtet. Dies ging sie nichts an, wussten sie, und so beschlossen sie, wieder fortzuschauen. Die Tür schloss sich wieder, der Fahrstuhl fuhr erneut nach unten.

12.

Jersis Kopf flog gegen die Wand, als der Mann zuschlug. Er tat es schweigend. Er stellte keine Fragen. Er beschimpfte sie nicht. Er schlug nur zu – systematisch und ohne Erregung. Es half nicht, dass Jersi schützend ihre gefesselten Arme hob, mit dem Display in der Hand zog die Mann sie immer wieder in seine Schläge hinein. Wieder ein Treffer an ihrem Kinn, wieder einer in ihrem Magen. Jersi sackte an der Wand zusammen, spuckte Blut, versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln, doch ein gezielter Tritt hielt sie am Boden. Sie hustete und bemühte sich, wenigstens auf ihre Knie zu kommen. Warum, das wusste sie längst nicht mehr. Ihr Körper reagierte auf eigene Befehle, wollte immer wieder auf den Mann los, doch konnte sie ihm nicht näher kommen als das Display erlaubte.

Das Display der Jägerin! Die Fesseln der Jägerin! Das falsche Spiel der Jägerin! Die Jägerin, die ihr die Freiheit genommen hatte und all ihre Pläne vereitelt hatte! Die Jägerin, die sie hierher gebracht hatte! Diese Gedanken brachte sie wieder auf die Beine, doch ihre Arme schlugen nur ins Nichts. Ungerührt stand der Mann vor ihr, zog nun ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hose und wischte sich erst Schweiß von der Stirn, um sich dann zu bücken und einige Blutstropfen von den Schuhen zu wischen. Seine Uniform war weiß wie zuvor, darauf schien er geachtet zu haben, auch trug er Handschuhe, doch hatte ihm die am Boden liegende Jersi Blut auf seine schwarz glänzenden Schuhe gehustet. Wieder versuchte Jersi ihn zu treffen, wieder schlug sie nur ins Nichts und schließlich taumelte sie ohne einen weiteren Schlag des Mannes erhalten zu haben, zurück an die Wand und glitt zu Boden. Kraftlos sanken ihre Hände in ihren Schoss und ihr Kopf sank auf ihre Brust. Seltsamerweise gingen ihr die Worte der Jägerin durch den Kopf: „Beherrsche sie, aber lass dich nicht von ihr beherrschen!" Sie atmete heftig und unter Schmerzen, sah vor sich nur die Schuhe des Mannes, der ruhig dazustehen und sie zu beobachten schien. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass da keine Angst und keine Wut mehr in ihr waren und auch kein Hass auf diesen Mann. Aber sie wusste genau, dass sie ihn töten würde, wenn sie nur eine Gelegenheit dazu fände, wenn sie nur lernen konnte, diese Macht zu benutzen.

Jersi hob den Kopf und sah dem Mann nun direkt ins Gesicht. Überrascht hielt der inne, seine Hände mit dem Taschentuch abzuwischen.

„Ah, willst du noch mehr Schläge?", sprach der Mann nun seine ersten Worte zu Jersi. Doch die schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Ich merke mir dein Gesicht!", antwortete sie ruhig und beherrscht.

Der Mann lachte.

Langsam streifte er sich wieder seine Handschuhe über, dann hob er das Display erneut. Jersi sah ihm interessiert zu. Gleich würde es wieder ihr Hände und damit ihren ganzen Körper in den Schlag des Mannes reißen. Sie atmete tief durch und sah dann auf die Beine ihres Gegners. Sie lächelte. Es waren ihre Hände, die auf das Display reagierten, aber ihre Beine? Mit einem plötzlichen Schwung stieß sie sich von der Wand ab, hielt die Hände vom Display fort, glitt über den Boden und trat dem Mann mit voller Wucht mit ihren Stiefeln gegen die Schienbeine. Es gab einen lauten Knack, der Mann ächzte auf und ließ das Display fallen, das Jersi nun mit einem weiteren Tritt zerstörte. Das rote Licht erlosch, die Fesseln lösten sich voneinander. Jersi schaute zu dem Mann auf und Triumph zog über ihr Gesicht, während der Mann blass wurde, von ihr fort trat und nach seiner Waffe griff, am Holster fummelte, ohne es so schnell öffnen zu können, wie er es wünschte. Jersi nutzte diese Zeit, stützte sich mit den Händen am Boden ab, um hoch zu kommen, sah Blut aus ihrer Nase tropfen und registrierte dies nur als eine nicht zu verhindernde Tatsache. Dann war sie auf den Beinen und trat auf den Mann zu, der ihr nur entsetzt in die Augen sah, dann endlich den Holster geöffnet hatte und seine Waffe entsicherte und vor seine Augen hob.

„Bleib stehen!"

Jersi kümmerte es nicht.

Der Mann schloss nun beide Hände um die Waffe und zielte genau auf Jersis Kopf.

„Bleib stehen! Warum willst du schon sterben?"

„Warum willst DU schon sterben?", kam ein Echo von der Tür, die sich unbemerkt von beiden geöffnet hatte. Dort stand ein Agent des Sicherheitsbüros im Schatten des Ganges, neben sich mit festem Griff an dessen Schulter einen Kopfgeldjäger in mandalorianischer Rüstung.

Überrascht sah der erste Mann sich zu seinem Kollegen um, erstarrte dann aber, denn ein Blaster zielte genau auf ihn. Diesen Augenblick nutzte Jersi, wieder gehorchte ihr Körper ganz eigenen Befehlen, sprang vorwärts, griff nach der Pistole des Mannes, drehte diese blitzschnell gegen ihn und schoss. Mitten im Gesicht des imperialen Offiziers tat sich ein großes Loch auf und Blut besudelte die helle Uniform, spritzte auf Jersi.

„Du verlierst keine Zeit, wie?" Der zweite imperiale Agent lachte leise, sein Blaster war immer noch erhoben und jetzt traten erneut gelbe Schleier in die Augen Jersis, verschwanden aber nach einem tiefen Atemzug wieder. Beide sahen sich in die Augen, warteten, lauerten.

„Du gehst mir besser aus dem Weg!", presste Jersi zwischen ihren Lippen hervor.

„Das habe ich nicht vor!" Die Antwort war ruhig, aber leicht amüsiert.

„Dann töte mich besser!"

„Auch das habe ich nicht vor!"

Stille.

13.

„Ihr kommt hier nicht heraus!" Das war die Stimme des zweiten Agenten, doch sie klang aus dem Mikrophon der mandalorianischen Rüstung der Jägerin und war kaum verständlich. Sofort richtete Jersi die Pistole auf ihn. „Ach was", kam ihre Stimme heiser und böse. Jersi krümmte den Zeigefinger.

„Halt! Beherrsche es!" Die Stimme der Jägerin war scharf und ihr Blaster richtete sich nun auf Jersi.

Jersi atmete langsam aus und senkte die Pistole. Finster sah sie auf die Jägerin, während sich gelbe Schatten aus ihren Augen verflüchtigten. Eben noch hätte sie beide töten wollen, den zweiten Agenten und die Jägerin, doch irgendetwas hielt sie zurück, die Pistole auf die Jägerin zu richten. Jersi drückte den Handrücken gegen ihre schmerzenden Lippen. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch wusste sie nichts zu sagen. Schließlich wandte sie den Kopf ab, sah auf den Mann in der mandalorianischen Rüstung.

„Ihr wolltet mich töten." Jersis Stimme schwankte kurz, wurde dann jedoch ruhig. Sie sah direkt auf den Visor, doch konnte sie keine Augen dahinter erkennen. Wieder atmete sie tief aus, wandte sich dann wieder zur Jägerin. Jersis Stimme wurde kalt. „Du hast mich ausgeliefert." Die Jägerin antwortete nicht. „Warum bist du zurückgekommen?"

„Du bist mein Auftrag. Und meinen Auftrag habe ich von Kal Detani erhalten."

Jersi verzog die Mundwinkel, ihre Augen zuckten kurz. „Du wirst mich nirgends mehr hinbringen."

„Du hast einen Fluchtplan?" Wieder war die Stimme der Jägerin fast spöttisch.

„Ja." Jersi sah abschätzend auf die Jägerin und fasste die Pistole fester. Dass die Wölfin dies genau registriert hatte, zeigte sie mit einer kleinen Bewegung ihres Blasters.

„Gut. Wir werden ihn brauchen."

„Wir?" Jersi lachte kurz auf.

„Wenn du bleiben willst..." Die Jägerin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber besser, wir gehen zusammen. Oder", damit wies sie mit dem Blaster kurz auf Jersis zerschundenes Gesicht, „willst du damit entkommen?"

Jersis Mundwinkel zuckten erneut. Wieder hatte die Jägerin den wunden Punkt i ihrem Plan getroffen.

„Und dein Plan?"

Die Kopfgeldjägerin lächelte. „Ich merke, du nimmst Vernunft an."

Jersis Blick glitt über die Uniform, die die Wölfin nun trug, streifte kurz den toten Agenten, der in seinem Blut am Boden lag, blieb dann auf dem zweiten Agenten haften, der die Rüstung der Mando´ade trug.

Die Wölfin nickte. „Das ist der Plan!"

Jersi sah nun nachdenklich auf die Wölfin, warf dann einen Blick durch den Raum, der kahl war und dessen Wände voller Blutspritzer – neuer und alter – waren. „Warum?"

Die Kopfgeldjägerin war ihrem Blick gefolgt, doch brauchte sie nicht erst das Blut zu sehen, um zu verstehen. „Es gab zu tun. Es gab Fragen zu stellen."

Jersi schnaubte ungläubig, doch die Jägerin sprach ruhig weiter. „Eine erste Lektion für jeden Mando: Wenn deine Feinde zu viele sind, um sie sicher zu töten, dann teile sie auf!"

Jersi starrte sie an, wieder fehlten ihr die Worte. Doch die Jägerin wandte sich ab, drehte sich zu dem gefangenen Agenten, den sie immer noch fest an der Schulter hielt. Ihr Griff mochte schmerzhaft sein, denn der Mann hatte sich nicht zu rühren gewagt. „Du hast Dinge, die mir gehören!" Damit griff sie nach dem Helm und zog diesen ihrem Gefangenen grob von dem Kopf. Das Gesicht des Mannes war kaum zu erkennen. Seine Augen waren zugeschwollen, die Lippen aufgeplatzt, ein Wangenknochen lag bloß. Und trotzdem verzog er den Mund zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Ohne mich kommt ihr nicht hinaus!", lallte er.

„Stimmt", gab die Jägerin ihm recht und tätschelte kurz seine blutige Wange. „Aber wir haben bereits alles von dir, was wir dazu brauchen. Zieh die Rüstung aus." Die Jägerin nahm nun ihre Hand von der Schulter des Mannes und richtete ihren Blaster auf ihn, wandte Jersi wieder den Rücken zu, als ob diese nie ihre Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte. Der Mann zuckte zusammen und begann langsam, die Rüstung abzulegen.

Jersi sah mit interessiertem Blick zu und nahm, nachdem die Jägerin kurz mit dem Blaster darauf gewiesen hatte, die einzelnen Teile der Rüstung auf. Sie war leicht, leichter als gedacht und sie passte ihr gut, nur ihre Rippen schmerzten bei jeder Bewegung. Als letztes reichte ihr die Jägerin den Helm. Langsam griff Jersi danach und sah dann wieder in die Augen der Jägerin. Aus diesen war alle Teilnahmslosigkeit gewichen, kein Kopfgeldjäger trennte sich leicht von seinem Helm, aber das, was Jersi in diesem Blick las, war Stolz. Sorgfältig befestigte sie ihn unter dem Kinn. „Und nun?" Die Stimme aus dem Mikrophon war fremd, klang tiefer und hatte alle Emotionen verloren. Die Jägerin nickte zufrieden.

„Jetzt werden wir meinen Auftrag erledigen!" Sie winkte Jersi zur Tür und folgte ihr, den Blaster die ganze Zeit auf den Agenten gerichtet. In der Tür aber verhielt sie kurz und musterte den Mann kurz von oben bis unten. „Abschaum der Galaxis", sprach sie leise und kalt. „Euch will niemand!" Dann schoss sie ihm in die Brust.

„Und jetzt", drehte sich die Jägerin ruhig zu Jersi um, „jetzt suchen wir den Friedensrichter auf."

14.

Die Tür des Fahrstuhles glitt immer wieder auf und zu, gehalten durch Holster und Pistole des Agenten, der mit der Wölfin im Fahrstuhl geblieben war. Jersi nahm dies aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, als sie der Jägerin durch die Tür folgte. Die Jägerin bückte sich kurz und nahm die Waffe auf, schnallte sie sich um, behielt aber den Blaster in der Hand.

„Ein Agent des Imperialen Sicherheitsbüros, der den Kopfgeldjäger zu seinem Schiff begleitet – wollen wir hoffen, dass sie lieber wegschauen, statt Fragen zu stellen", erklärte sie, während der Fahrstuhl den bereits zuvor eingegebenem Code folgte und sich in Bewegung setzte.

„Mit etwas Glück kommen wir heil heraus. Aber..." Die Jägerin brach überlegend ab, doch konnte Jersi an der Stimme hören, dass sie sich Sorgen machte.

„Du erwartest, dass ich mitspiele?" Wieder musste sich Jersi erst an ihre Stimme gewöhnen, hatte auch noch Mühe, den Kopf sofort bis zur richtigen Stellen zu wenden, um das durch den Visor zu sehen, was sie sehen wollte.

„Du kommst mit mir hier heraus oder du kommst nicht hier heraus", entgegnete die Jägerin ihr, schien aber mit den Gedanken woanders zu sein.

Jersi war überrascht, so hatte sie die Kopfgeldjägerin bisher nicht erlebt, nie hatte diese durchscheinen lassen, dass sie abgelenkt war oder sich gar sorgte. Die Wölfin war unachtsam und das mochte wieder Chancen zur Flucht bieten. Jersi schwieg zu der Bemerkung der Jägerin, nahm sich aber vor, diese scharf zu beobachten und sich keinen Hinweis auf weitere Unachtsamkeiten entgehen zu lassen. Sie würde sich nicht noch einmal in die Falle schicken lassen, sich nicht noch einmal zum Spielball der Pläne der Jägerin machen lassen. Aber sie wusste auch, dass die Jägerin Recht hatte. Sie mussten zusammen das Schiff erreichen, denn nur die Mando konnte die Sicherungen deaktivieren. Also folgte sie der Kopfgeldjägerin als der Fahrstuhl wieder hielt und sich seine Tür zum Hangar hin öffnete.

Selbstbewusst trat die Wölfin heraus, achtete gar nicht auf die anwesenden Sturmtruppen und Techniker, ihre ganze Haltung drückte aus, dass sie das Recht hatte, hier zu sein, so selbstverständlich trug sie diese Uniform. Jersi versuchte es ihr gleich zu tun, den Knoten in ihrem Magen und den Schmerz in ihrer Brust nicht achtend, doch waren ihre Schritte schleppend und langsam.

Sie fanden den Hangar fast leer, nur ein paar Techniker schauten zu ihnen hinüber, um dann den Kopf schnell wieder abzuwenden.

Der Plan ging auf.

„Schau keinen an", murmelte die Jägerin, als sie nahe an einigen Technikern vorbeikamen. Jersis Atem ging leicht rasselnd und selbst die kurzen Blicke der Männer bereiteten ihr Unbehagen. „Halte dich aufrecht! Du bist ein Mando, die Menschen fürchten dich – nicht umgekehrt", war da wieder die Jägerin, die Jersis Zögern zu spüren schien. Jersi unterdrückte ein Husten, nach einer Antwort war ihr nicht.

Sie hatten die Schwarzer Wolf inzwischen vor sich, die nahe der Wand und einem Ausgang stand. Niemand war zu sehen und Jersi hörte, wie die Jägerin erleichtert aufatmete. Doch dann tauchte ein Schatten auf in der Tür und die Kopfgeldjägerin blieb abrupt stehen. Jersi lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als sie ihren Visor soweit in die richtige Richtung gedreht hatte, dass sie ganz sehen konnte, wer dort stand. Zwei weitere imperiale Agenten waren es und eine neue, eine andere Person, deren Atem aus einer schwarzen Maske klang, so schwarz wie die restliche Kleidung. Die Wölfin atmete tief aus, nickte dann grüßend zu den Männern hinüber und ging weiter auf ihr Schiff zu. Aber der Schwarzgekleidete hob die Hand und einer der Agenten rief ihnen ein scharfes „Halt!" zu.

„Lauf!" Die Jägerin griff nach Jersi und stieß sie mit der einen Hand vorwärts, während sie mit der anderen den Blaster hob und schoss. Jersi ging auf die Knie und rutschte halb unter einen TIE-Jäger, während die Wölfin neben ihr Deckung suchte.

„Auf die Beine! Weiter zum Schiff!", herrschte die Jägerin Jersi an, bevor sie kurz aus ihrer Deckung hervorkam und auf die imperialen Agenten schoss, so deren Feuer auf sich zog. Der Mann in Schwarz hatte sich in den Gang zurückgezogen und Techniker liefen rufend auseinander, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Jersi sprang auf und fand einen toten Winkel an der Luke, starrte aber nur auf das blinkende Display, das eine Eingabe erwartete. Sie kannte den Code nicht und die Wölfin wurde durch das gegnerische Feuer in ihrer Deckung gehalten. „Soweit ein guter Plan", murmelte sie und duckte sich schnell, als ein paar Schüsse in die geschlossene Luke fuhren. Weiße Feuerblitze schossen umher und blendeten sie. Dann war für einen kleinen Augenblick Ruhe und vorsichtig streckte Jersi den Kopf vor, um zu sehen, warum. Ein imperialer Agent lag tot auf dem Boden, der andere hieb auf einen Schalter an seinem Blaster ein, dabei immer wieder schnell zu ihnen hinüber, abschätzend, wie viel Zeit er noch hatte, die Fehlfunktion seiner Waffe zu beheben. Schon wollte Jersi nach der Jägerin rufen, da sprang diese aus ihrer Deckung hervor und landete mit einem Hechtsprung neben Jersi, stieß diese schnell in die Deckung zurück und ließ ihre Finger über das Display tanzen. Der imperiale Agent schlug ein letztes Mal auf den Schalter und riss dann seine Waffe hoch. Die Luke öffnete sich und kaum war die Lücke breit genug, schob die Wölfin Jersi hindurch, drehte sich dann um und schoss noch bevor sie ihre Waffe hochgebracht hatte. Blitze explodierten und Jersi duckte sich zu Boden. Dann war wieder eine Pause und als sie ihren Visor ausgerichtet hatte, sah die den zweiten Agenten tot auf dem Boden liegen. Aber da war noch mehr – Geräusche von Füßen im Gleichschritt, Sturmtruppen, die sich näherten, und die Wölfin, die regungslos vor der Luke lag.

15.

Jersi erstarrte, wandte kurz den Blick ins Schiff und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Der erste Soldat der Sturmtruppen bog in den Hangar an, da schnellte Jersi hoch, sprang zu der Jägerin und zog sie hoch. „Der Plan braucht dich", murmelte sie fast böse und schleppte die regungslose Wölfin in das Schiff, hoffte, dass sie lebte, hämmerte dann auf den Knopf, der die Luke schloss und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie hörte, dass das Feuer der Sturmtruppen an der Außenseite der Luke abprallte. Jersi nahm den Helm ab, sich wundernd, wie nackt und verletzlich sie sich plötzlich fühlte. War das die Absicht der Jägerin gewesen, aus ihr eine mandalorianische Kopfgeldjägerin zu machen?

„Nein!" Wütend warf Jersi den Helm in eine Ecke, wo dieser sich kurz hin-und-herdrehend schließlich aufrichtete und so liegen blieb, dass der T-förmige Visor direkt auf sie gerichtet schien. Jersi schluckte, drehte sich dann aber zu der Wölfin und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie sah, dass sich der Brustkorb der Kopfgeldjägerin, wenn auch kaum merklich, so doch langsam hob und senkte.

Wieder schob sie ihre Schulter unter die der Jägerin, zog sie mit sich zu der Pilotenkanzel und rief laut nach den Droiden, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie brauchte die Jägerin lebend, brauchte zumindest ihre Stimme, um die Sicherungscodes zu umgehen, um das Schiff zu starten und irgendeine Chance zum Entkommen zu nutzen. Die Sicherungscodes deaktivieren, das Schiff starten, aus dem Hangar gelangen, dem Traktorstrahl entgehen...

Mit einem schmerzhaften Ächzen ließ Jersi die Wölfin in den Pilotensessel gleiten, warf dann einen verbissenen Blick zu den Droiden, die sich nicht von ihrem Platz gerührt hatten. Nur ihre Lichter blinkten und die kleinen Kameraaugen waren ausgefahren und glitten zwischen der Jägerin und Jersi hin und her.

„Habt ihr mich nicht gehört?", fuhr Jersi nun beide an, sie war zu wütend, um darüber nachzudenken, ob die Wölfin auch diese beiden mit einem Sicherheitscode versehen hatte.

Da wurde der eine, es war „Zwei", wie sich Jersi erinnerte, lebendig und rollte auf sie zu.

„Befehle!", verlangte er. Jersi sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Das Schiff starten", versuchte sie es dann vorsichtig und auf einem eher diplomatischen Weg.

„Navigationscomputer aktiviert", bestätigte doch „Zwei" sofort. „Erwarte Koordinaten!"

Jersi sah durch die große dunkel getönte Scheibe auf den Hangar, dort standen die Sturmtruppen, doch rührten sie sich nicht, hielten Abstand, schienen nur abzuwarten. „Auf das Ende des Schiffes, wette ich", murmelte Jersi, schnallte schnell die Wölfin fest und ließ sich dann in ihren Sitz fallen. „Der Pilot braucht medizinische Versorgung", sprach sie dann „Eins" an, der ebenfalls langsam herangerollt war. Dann sah sie auf ihr Display, erinnerte sich an den Countdown, den nur die Stimme der Pilotin hatte stoppen können. Jersi rutschte unbehaglich auf ihrem Sessel hin und her. „Nun?", verlangte sie ungeduldig von „Eins" zu wissen. „Was ist? Kann sie das Schiff fliegen? Kannst du sie wecken?"

„Negativ. Negativ." Der Droide zog einen seiner Metallarme zurück, mit dem er den Hals der Pilotin berührt hatte.

„Wir müssen fort. Schnell!" Jersi legte Eile in ihre Stimme, denn nun sah sie, worauf die Sturmtruppen warteten – die Schüsse ihrer Waffen hatten gegen den gut geschützten Wolf nichts ausrichten können, aber nun sah sie Verstärkung kommen, die Granaten brachten. Und sie konnte weder die Waffen des Schiffes aktivieren noch es starten. Die Zeit lief ihr davon, denn schon näherten sich die ersten Soldaten vorsichtig, um die Granaten unter dem Schiff anzubringen. Davon mochten einige nötig sein, es zu vernichten, doch schon die erste konnte wichtige Sensoren zerstören und das Schiff flugunfähig machen. Unwillkürlich fuhr Jersis Hand an ihre zerschundenen Lippen – noch einmal wollte sie dem Imperium nicht in die Hände fallen, nicht kampflos und nicht lebendig...

„Erwarte Koordinaten", hörte sie da erneut die Stimme des zweiten Droiden.

„Und?", fuhr sie ihn an, während sie ihre Hand zögernd auf die Armatur legte. „Dann startet der Countdown? Weckt die Pilotin!"

„Negativ. Negativ." Diesmal war es „Zwei", der diese Antwort gab. „Erwarte Koordinaten von Pilotin Solaris."

Jersi runzelte die Stirn. Pilotin Solaris? Ihr Blick streifte die Wölfin. Wenn das eine Falle war, dann hatte die Wölfin ihr eigenes Ende besiegelt. Jersi beschloss, es zu wagen.

„Waffen aktivieren. Kurs auf nächste Sprungkoordinaten."

Ihre Hände bedienten die Steuerung, gaben Sprungkoordinaten ein, die, selbst wenn kein Selbstzerstörungscountdown startete, gut ihr Ende bedeuten konnten. Sie lächelte entschlossen und kalt. Wenigstens würde sie es dem Imperium zeigen, was es bedeutete, sich mit einer Solaris anzulegen. Kurz schwebten ihre Finger über dem Startknopf, dann ließ sie sie entschlossen sinken.

Nichts geschah. Kein Countdown, nichts. Jersi trommelte auf den Knopf, sah zwischendurch auf die Sturmtruppen. Zwei von ihnen entfernten sich vom Schiff, sie mussten die Granaten unter den Bauch der Schwarzen Wolf geworfen haben. Sie hatte nur noch Sekunden, die Sekunden, die die Sturmtruppen nun nutzten, sich in Deckung zu bringen.

Erneut hieb Jersi auf den Knopf. „Starte!", brüllte sie das Schiff an.

Die Maschine der Wolf sprang mit einem lauten Rumoren an.

„Schwebflug! Waffen ausrichten! Feuer auf die Hangarluke! Volle Geschwindigkeit hinaus!" Jersi ließ sich nicht durch ihre Überraschung ablenken. Das Schiff gehorchte ihrer Stimme. Sie mussten hinaus. Mehr zählte nicht.

Die Schwarzer Wolf hob ab, ihre Triebwerke spuckten Feuer hinaus, die starken Laserkanonen zertrümmerten die Hangarluke, die Granaten explodierten, Rauch durchzog den Hangar. Und mit der Trümmerwolke der Hangarluke flog die Schwarzer Wolf in den dunklen Raum.

Der Mann mit der schwarzen Maske hob die Hand. „Nein", stoppte er den Befehl eines der Offiziere der Fregatte. „Kein Traktorstrahl. Verfolgt das Schiff!"

Der Offizier nickte und gab seine neuen Befehle aus.

16.

Jersi starrte auf die vorbeirasenden Lichter vor sich und schüttelte dann eine seltsame Benommenheit ab. Hatte sie es wirklich geschafft? Ihre Hand zitterte leicht, als sie sie auf das Display legte und fast sanft darüber fuhr. Das Schiff gehorchte ihr, irgendwann zwischen der Explosion der Granaten und jetzt musste sie den Sprung in den Hyperraum geschafft haben, auch wenn sie sich nicht daran erinnern konnte. Ihre Augen flogen über die Daten. So nah an einem Planeten zu springen war ein reiner Selbstmord, aber dieses Schiff hatte es geschafft. Sie schaute sich fast ehrfürchtig um. Dies war die stärkste Waffe der Jägerin – und dieses Schiff würde noch mehr aushalten können. Wieder strich sie über das Display und sie erinnerte sich.

Laut waren die Flüche gewesen, als Goran das Schmugglerschiff seiner Familie gelandet hatte und das Oberhaupt seines Clanes hatte ihn mit erstarrtem Gesicht empfangen. Goran, dessen Glück ihn längst verlassen und zu einem Ende zwischen den Sternen geführt hatte, hatte aber nur gelacht – und er hatte ihr zugezwinkert, seiner mitverschworenen Komplizin. „Die Rolle funktioniert", hatte er ihr kurz zugeflüstert. „Aber tauch unter ihr hindurch..." Damals hatte sie ihm, so jung wie sie gewesen war, mit offenem Mund hinterhergeschaut als er zu seiner Strafpredigt ging, die der Clan ihm bereitet hatte. Sie hatte nie ausprobiert, wovon sie lange geredet und was er gewagt hatte, sie hatte sehr wohl die Schäden an dem Schiff gesehen – einem guten, starken Schiff. Dass dieses Wagnis die Solaris in Stücke gerissen hätte, war ihr nur zu klar gewesen. Aber nun hatte sie ein Schiff stärker und besser als das des Schmugglerclans...

Sie gab die neuen Koordinaten ein. Dann erst realisierte sie, dass der Sitz der Jägerin neben ihr leer war. Sie wandte ihren Kopf, mit den Augen den Raum durchsuchend und nach den Droiden schauend. Sie fand „Zwei", der in seiner Halterung an der Wand hing.

„Die Wölfin?"

„Spezifierung verlangt", kam die metallene Antwort.

„Wo ist die Pilotin? Lebt sie?" Jersi krauste die Stirn. Sie musste etwas befohlen haben, diese mandalorianische Kopfgeldjägerin betreffend. Sie schluckte und der Gedanke, dass sie nun frei war, ging ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte ein Schiff. Sie brauchte die Wölfin nicht mehr.

„Kabine. Positiv."

Für einen Moment schwieg Jersi, ließ ihren Blick auf den Sessel neben sich ruhen, sah die Pilotin dort sitzen, sah sie das Display bedienen, die Handfesseln einstellen, sie zum Auslösen des Countdowns zwingen. Jersi biss die Zähne zusammen. „Gut", presste sie schließlich fast widerwillig dazwischen hervor. Dann überprüfte sie die Gurte, gab die neuen Koordinaten ein und feuerte dann fast gleichzeitig mit der Bestätigung der Koordinaten alle Laserwaffen des Schiffes ab. „Los!", murmelte sie. Die Antwort des Schiffes raubte ihr fast die Sinne, presste sie fest in den Sessel und ließ ihren Magen rebellieren. Die Lichter der Sterne verwirbelten für einen Moment zu einem festen Knoten, lösten sich dann wieder, das Schiff ächzte, Metall knirschte und stöhnte, dann war alles still, die Sterne nahmen langsam ihren Platz wieder ein, gaben alle Bewegung auf. Zitternd löste Jersi die Gurte und stand auf, legte ihre Hand staunend auf das Glas der Pilotenkanzel. „Genau wie du gesagt hast, Goran", murmelte sie und stand eine Weile stumm auf den großen Planeten vor sich schauend. Ein großer Schatten lag über dem Schiff, aber es war nur der Schwesterplanet, von der imperialen Fregatte war weit und breit keine Spur zu entdecken. Ein Lächeln überzog Jersis Gesicht. Mit etwas Glück würde die Fregatte eine ganze Zeit lang der falschen Spur der Laser durch den Hyperraum folgen. Mit etwas Glück würde niemand sich dieses Wendemanöver vorstellen können. Mit etwas Glück würde auch niemand daran denken, dass sie nach Ladarra zurückgekehrt war.

„Ladarra", murmelte Jersi und fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Hier war sie aufgewachsen, hier war Arnur Sand gestorben, von hier war sie als junges Mädchen, fast noch ein Kind, vor einige Jahren geflohen, geflohen, um nicht zurückzukehren. Auch jetzt würde sie nicht bleiben können. Aber ihr Manöver hatte ihr Zeit gegeben, ihre Lage zu überdenken, nach einem anderen Versteck zu suchen und sich auszuruhen.

Doch erst wollte sie etwas anders tun, da war immer noch die Wölfin, die Kopfgeldjägerin, die sie verkauft hatte.

Jersi griff nach dem Blaster und presste ihre Kiefer aufeinander, die Erinnerung an die Folter durch die imperialen Agenten ließ gelbe Schatten über ihre Augen fliegen.

„Schiffsstatus", bellte sie fast.

„Alle System aus. Geringe Schäden. Antrieb warten." Das war eine neue Stimme, es war das Schiff selber, dass nun Antwort gab.

„Schiff bereit zu einem neuen Sprung?" Jersi rieb sich nachdenklich über die Nase und zuckte bei dieser Berührung schmerzhaft zusammen. Hatte der Antrieb größere Schäden davongetragen, würde die Wartung sie viel Zeit kosten, denn sie war mit diesem Motor nicht vertraut. Wieder ging ihr die Wölfin durch den Kopf und wieder schüttelte sie eine Benommenheit ab, verließ dann zielstrebig die Pilotenkanzel und suchte die Kojen auf. In der Tür zu der der Jägerin blieb sie stehen. Drinnen lag die Jägerin auf ihrem Bett, angeschlossen an Schläuche, durch die eine helle Lösung floss. Ein blinkendes Licht in grün zeigte die Lebensfunktionen an. Erneut biss Jersi die Zähne aufeinander und griff den Blaster fester. Dann drehte sie sie sich ruckartig um und ging.

17.

Tief in einen Schaltplan vertieft folgte Jersi mit den Fingern einer Kabelverbindung. „Das muss es sein", murmelte sie vor sich hin und zupfte vorsichtig an einem Kabel, das mit vielen anderen aus einer geöffneten Klappe unter dem Armaturenpult des Schiffes schaute.

„Stimmt".

Jersi schaute auf und sah die Wölfin vor sich stehen, sie kniff Augen und Mund fest zusammen und erhob sich langsam und drohend von dem Boden, auf dem sie gesessen hatte. „So, dir geht es also wieder besser." Jersis Stimme war plötzlich so hart und kalt wie ihre Gesichtszüge. Ihre Augen schweiften kurz über den Blaster, den sie in ihrem Sessel liegen hatte. Die Wölfin folgte ihrem Blick.

„Du solltest wissen, dass du keine Chance hast. Dir fehlt die Ausbildung."

Jersi bleckte die Lippen.

„Dein Gesicht sagt immer noch etwas anderes."

Die Kopfgeldjägerin lächelte emotionslos.

„Dir fehlt die Ausbildung", wiederholte sie und legte kurz ihre Hand auf den Blaster, der an ihrer Seite hing. „Du kannst nicht töten so wie ich töten kann."

Jersi wandte den Kopf ab.

„Gut", war da wieder sie Stimme der Wölfin. „Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn wir uns hier gegenseitig umbringen. Du brauchst Hilfe."

Jersi zuckte mit den Achseln und fuhr sich über die Stirn, die plötzlich wieder schmerzte, ihr die Konzentration raubte „Wovon sprichst du?", lachte sie fast.

„Von dem!", fasste die Jägerin wieder nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. „Noch beherrschst du es nicht. Aber es verändert dich!"

„Und wenn schon." Jersis Augen glitzerten gelb. „Ich hätte dich längst töten sollen."

Die Wölfin schlug Jersi hart ins Gesicht. „Du beherrschst es nicht. Es macht dich zur Mörderin."

Jersi lachte. „Dann passen wir zusammen!"

Wieder landete ein harter Schlag in Jersis Gesicht. Wieder lachte Jersi nur.

Die Wölfin zog ihr Gesicht nahe an sich heran.

„Ich töte nicht ohne Grund. Du würdest es tun. Denk nach! Denk an das Massaker von Ladarra! Willst du so enden wie er?"

Jersi erstarrte ihn dem harten Griff der Wölfin, trat einen Schritt zurück, versuchte erneut Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

„Erinnere du mich nicht an Ladarra! Das Imperium oder Kopfgeldjäger, beide sind meine Feinde!"

„Du selbst bist dein Feind!"

Jersi bleckte erneut die Zähne. „Du fürchtest mich!"

„Ach verdammt!" Die Jägerin holte mit dem Blaster aus und schlug Jersi zu Boden.

Jersi fuhr hoch als sie jemand hart an der Schulter rüttelte, automatisch fuhr ihre Hand zu der Kehle über ihr, doch glitt sie an dem festen Metall eines Helms ab.

„Schnelle Reflexe. Gut. Sieh mich an!"

Jersi starrte in die Öffnung des Visors über sich. Die Jägerin hielt ihr ihre Hand entgegen; Jersi zögerte kurz, dann griff sie fest danach und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Sie griff nach ihrem Kinn und bewegte es vorsichtig hin und her, eine Frage lag ihr auf den Lippen, doch schwieg sie und vermied es, den vertrauten Helm anzublicken, aus dem nun ein leises Lachen ertönte.

„Soll ich etwa mit dir diskutieren, wenn du dich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hast?" Doch die Jägerin wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern gab sie sich selber. „Nein, Jersi Solaris."

Jersi zuckte zusammen. Nie zuvor hatte die Jägerin sie mit ihrem Namen angesprochen.

„Wie ich schon sagte, du brauchst Hilfe. Aber jetzt komm mit, ich habe etwas zu erledigen und die Zeit drängt."

Und wirklich war da Unruhe und Sorge in der sonst kalten und oft spöttischen Stimme der Jägerin und langsam folgte Jersi ihr. Als sie aus der Luke trat blieb ihr fast der Atem stehen. Sie wusste, wo sie waren, das war der kleine Landeplatz, der zu den Haus des obersten Friedensrichters von Ladarra gehörte, dem Auftraggeber der Kopfgeldjägerin. Es war seltsam still und kein anderes Schiff war zu sehen.

Die Jägerin bewegte ihren Kopf von einer Seite zu der anderen, schien alles zu erfassen und zu prüfen, dann nickte sie. „Komm, schnell!" Und zügig überquerte sie die Landefläche, ging auf einen großen Torbogen zu und bog in einen Gang des ganz aus hellen sandigen Steinen erbauten niedrigen Hauses ein. Niemand sprach sie an, niemand hielt sie auf, niemand war dort. Jersi folgte stumm den Schritten der Jägerin, die nun schneller wurden und zielstrebig verschiedenen Abbiegungen folgten, dann begann die Jägerin immer wieder stehen zu bleiben und zu lauschen, hier und da eine Tür zu öffnen und den Raum dahinter zu schauen. Doch das Haus war still und verlassen und kein Anzeichen deutete darauf hin, was mit den Bewohnern geschehen war.

Schließlich blieb die Jägerin kurz in einer Tür stehen und als Jersi über ihre Schulter blickte, sah sie in einen karg eingerichteten Raum, auf dessen sandfarbenen und festgestampften Boden kleine bunte gewebte Teppiche lagen. Aus einem mit einem hellen und dünnem Stoff verhangenem Bett klangen stöhnende Atemgeräusche. Sofort eilte die Jägerin zu diesem Bett, hob den Stoff an, setzte sich neben eine dunkle Gestalt und riss sich den Helm von ihrem Kopf. Jersi folgte langsam, die Augen aufmerksam auf den dunkelhäutigen Mann gerichtet. Sie kannte ihn. Es war Kal Detani und er lag offensichtlich im Sterben.

„Wasser!" Die Jägerin, die nun vorsichtig den Kopf des Friedensrichters zu sich hob, drehte sich nicht zu Jersi um, schien ganz wie selbstverständlich deren Hilfe zu erwarten. Schnell blickte sich Jersi in dem Raum um, fand dann einen Krug, der an einem der bis zum Boden reichenden Fenster stand. Sie nahm ihn hoch und schnupperte daran. Es roch eindeutig nach Wasser, etwas abgestanden und schal vielleicht, aber Flüssigkeit für den fast verdursteten Mann. Wortlos reichte sie ihn der Jägerin, die sofort damit die Lippen des alten Mannes benetzte. „Hier", kam ihre Stimme, die so warm war, wie Jersi sie nie gehört hatte. Der Mann hustete und öffnete schließlich die Augen.

„Ah, du bist es..."

„Ja, Vater!"

Jersi zuckte zusammen.

„Was ist geschehen?"

„Das Imperium..."

„Ja", die Jägerin knirschte mit den Zähnen. Was sie dann weiter mit dem Alten sprach, konnte Jersi nicht verstehen, es musste mandalorianisch sein, eine Sprache, die die Mando´ade nicht mit anderen teilten. Sie hielt sich im Hintergrund, wartend. Dann wandte der alte Mann seinen Blick und sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Jersi fröstelte, der Friedensrichter mochte im Sterben liegen, doch war die Kraft in seinem Blick ungebrochen und fordernd.

„Wer ist das?"

„Mein Auftrag."

„Ah, Solaris..."

„Ja."

„Das Imperium hat mich betrogen, ich entbinde dich von deinem Auftrag."

„Darum hätte ich gebeten."

„Gut." Eine seltsame Zufriedenheit lag in der Stimme des alten Mannes und er schloss die Augen, atmete einige Male durch, bevor er weiter sprach.

„Er soll sich vor dem Imperium in Acht nehmen."

„Das wissen wir."

„Ihr müsst fort..."

Die Jägerin schwieg.

„Ich habe nicht mehr lange zu leben. Nimm meine Rüstung. Jaden..."

„Ja, Vater", nickte die Jägerin, hielt seine Hand fest gedrückt. Dann sah sie zum ersten Mal wieder zu Jersi hinüber.

„Ich habe eine Bitte." Ihre Augen ruhten auf Jersi.

Der Alte öffnete die Augen erneut und folgte dem Blick der Jägerin. „Ich habe dich von deinem Auftrag entbunden. Solaris ist frei."

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Jägerin, in ihm lag Stolz und Ehre.

„Jersi Solaris hat gut gekämpft. Gib unserer Familie ein neues Mitglied!"

18.

„Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad."

Jersi lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ohne lange zu überlegen hatte sie die Frage, ob sie dem Resol´nare folgen wollte, mit „Ja" beantwortet, wie gebannt durch den Blick des Alten, der ihr bis in die Tiefen ihrer Seele zu schauen schien und sie in diesem Augenblick so sehr an Arnur Sand erinnerte, dass es schmerzte. Mit wenigen Worten hatte ihr die Jägerin die Worte erklärt und sie hatte sie schließlich nachgesprochen: „Ba'jur bal beskar'gam; Ara'nov, aliit; Mando'a bal Mand'alor - An vencuyam mhi." Dabei wusste sie nichts über die Sitten und Gebräuche der Mando´ade, diesem uralten Volk, in dem die Familie und die Bereitschaft für seinen Clan und sein Volk zu sterben, alles war. Mit den Worten, die der Alte sprach, bekam sie ihren Namen und ihre Seele und irgendetwas in ihr antwortete diesem alten Brauch, der ihr eine neue Heimat gab, ein neues Volk und eine neue Familie. Für sein Überleben kämpfen und dies mit Stolz zu tun, das war nun, was zählte. Sie würde kein Flüchtling mehr sein, sich nicht verstecken müssen, sie würde eine Kämpferin sein. Eine Tochter der Mando´ade. „Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad." So einfach war das.

19.

Dann hatte sie sich zurückgezogen, hatte aus dem Fenster in die leere Wüste geschaut, während die Jägerin noch leise mit Kal Detani gesprochen hatte, bis auch sie verstummt war. Und während die Jägerin noch den Toten mit einem Tuch bedeckte, riss plötzlich jemand die Tür auf und beide fuhren auf. Jersi hatte den Blaster schussbereit in der Hand noch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte. Doch auch der, der nun in der Tür stand, riss den Blaster hoch und zielte auf Jersi.

„Halt!" Das war die Stimme der Jägerin, die nun aufsprang und zwischen beide sprang. Der Mann in der Tür senkte seinen Blaster unmerklich, wandte seinen Visor dann der Jägerin zu.

„Wer ist das?", kam seine Stimme kalt und unpersönlich aus dem Helm.

„Jersi Detani."

Der Mann schwieg, sah erneut zu Jersi, senkte dann seinen Blaster vollständig und nahm seinen Helm ab. Jersi rührte sich nicht, hielt ihre Waffe immer noch misstrauisch erhoben und sah auf ein dunkelhäutiges Gesicht, aus dem sie misstrauische Augen musterten. Dann wandte sich der Mann von ihr ab.

„Wo ist Vater..." Doch bevor er seine Frage ganz aussprechen konnte, zog die Jägerin die Decke vom Gesicht des Toten.

„Er wurde verraten und vergiftet", erklärte sie ruhig, verfiel dann wieder in Mando´a. Der Mann kniete neben dem Toten, dann griff die Jägerin nach der Rüstung ihres Vaters, die so weiß war wie die ihre schwarz, und reichte das Bündel dem Manda´o. „Ich versprach ihm, sie dir zu geben, Jaden. Aber ich bitte dich, unserer neuen Schwester davon zu geben."

Der mit Jaden angesprochene schaute wieder zu Jersi hinüber.

„Was willst du mit ihr? Sie ist zu alt..."

„Sie ist eine Kämpferin."

Der Mann lachte leicht verächtlich. „Und wer soll sie das Resol´nare lehren? Und wer das Überleben? Vater ist tot."

„Ich werde sie lehren."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wird Jahre dauern. Das Imperium wird sie suchen. Das Imperium wird dich suchen. Wo wollt ihr hin?"

„Dorthin, wo sie ausgebildet werden kann."

Sie hatten den Toten zusammen mit seinem Haus verbrannt, dann hatte es einen kühlen Abschied zwischen der Jägerin und ihrem Bruder gegeben. Jersi spürte sein Misstrauen, auch sprach er sie nicht an, überreichte ihr allerdings die Rüstung, von der er nur einen Teil für sich genommen hatte und das entsprechenden Teil seiner in grün und rot gehaltenen Rüstung an die Jägerin reichte. „Das Siegel der Detani", erklärte er knapp als er ein Stück der Brustplatte der Jägerin übergab. Es zeigte ein eingehämmertes Symbol, das einer vierblättrigen, breiten Blume ähnelte.

„Vor entye", verneigte sich die Jägerin, bevor sie selbst ein Stück ihrer Rüstung an Jersi weitergab. „Verd ori'shya beskar'gam."

20.

„Du hast WAS?" Stimme und Blick der Pilotin waren scharf, als sie sich in ihrem Sessel zu Jersi drehte.

„Ich habe eine Rolle im Hyperraum durchgeführt", erklärte Jersi erneut.

Die Pilotin starrte in den Weltraum vor sich. „Eine Rolle..."

„Ja."

„Du bist verrückt."

Jersi zuckte mit den Achseln. „Sie sind bisher nicht nach Ladarra zurückgekehrt."

Die Finger der Pilotin trommelten auf der Lehne ihres Sessels.

„Das Schiff hatte Schäden", stellte sie dann sachlich fest, ihre Augen nachdenklich in den Weltraum gerichtet.

„Ja", gab Jersi zögernd zu.

„Wir hätten tot sein können."

Jersi schwieg.

Nun wandte sich die Pilotin zu Jersi, legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

„Aliit ori'shya tal'din, ner vod. Familie ist mehr als Blut, meine Schwester. Ich schulde dir mein Leben, wieder einmal."

21.

Die Jägerin steuerte das Schiff über verschiedene Hyperraumrouten, flog große Häfen an, um dort auf Nachrichten von der imperialen Flotte zu horchen und dann wieder zu verschwinden. Sie hatte den Yavin Bypass genutzt, um Torque zu umgehen, flog dann nach Arkuda, wo sie mit Freunden unter den Ureinwohnern sprach, aber keine Neuigkeiten hörte.

„Hier wissen sie nichts von einer Suche nach uns. Aber wir werden vorsichtig sein. Ich kenne die Tricks und Kniffs der Flüchtlinge nur zu gut. Wir spielen ihr altes Spiel, verstecken uns, tarnen uns."

Bei Gulvitch sprangen sie erneut aus dem Hyperraum und versteckten sich in einer der großen Bergbauhöhlen, wo die Pilotin das Schiff vollkommen durchscheckte, ihm einen anderen Anstrich und Namen verlieh und seine Signaturen veränderte. Aus dem Schwarzen Wolf wurde ein Weißer Stern. Und immer, wenn Zeit war, sprach sie von der mandalorianischen Geschichte und Kultur, unterwies Jersi in der Sprache und der Kampfkunst der Mando´ade.

„Ba'jur bal beskar'gam; Ara'nov, aliit; Mando'a bal Mand'alor - An vencuyam mhi." Die Jägerin sprach leise und wiederholte geduldig die Worte bis Jersi sie korrekt aussprechen konnte. Jersi strich sich über die Stirn, denn immer wieder zogen Wellen von Schmerz durch ihren Kopf und es kostete sie Mühe, nicht in ihnen zu versinken. Es gab Momente, an die sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, dann wieder hatte sie lange Zeit Ruhe.

„Wohin bringst du mich?", fragte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, als die Pilotin, ihre neue Schwester, das Schiff erneut startete und Koordinaten eingab. Jersis Blick, den sie auf das Display richtete, war zu verschwommen, um die Daten zu erkennen.

Die Jägerin wandte ihren Kopf zu Jersi. „Ich kann dich lehren, eine Mando zu sein, aber ich kann dich nicht von deinen Träumen und deinen Schmerzen befreien." Die Stimme der Jägerin war wieder sachlich und neutral, dann wurde sie aber drängend. „Und ich will mich nicht mit der Frage schlafen legen, ob du mich in der Nacht tötest. Die Macht ist stark in dir, auch die der dunklen Seite, doch du beherrschst sie nicht. Du hättest auf Kôr bleiben sollen!"

„Du bringst mich nach Kôr?" Wieder rieb sich Jersi über die Stirn.

Die Jägerin seufzte ungeduldig. „WIR fliegen nach Kôr. Ich bringe meine Schwester dorthin, wo ihr geholfen werden kann, wo sie ausgebildet werden kann."

„Eine der Mando´ade?"

„Mein Vater gab dir Namen und Seele, gab dir eine Familie, die dir verpflichtet ist und der du verpflichtet bist, doch bist du frei, dich entscheiden, wenn du gelernt hast, Mando zu sein."

„Tatest du es?"

Die Jägerin schwieg eine Weile nachdenklich. „Ich habe mich einmal entschieden und diese Entscheidung war gut."

„Und die Jedi... Dein Bruder?"

Das Gesicht der Pilotin wurde hart. „Das ist Vergangenheit."

Sie verließen den Gordian Reach ohne Schwierigkeiten, doch blieb die Pilotin vorsichtig, vermied die Route, auf der sie Jersi verfolgt hatte. Ihr Weg führte sie weitab von Zeta-09, um den Gürtel des Jägers von einer anderen Seite zu durchqueren. Sie nahmen sich Zeit, ihre Spuren zu verwischen.

Ihre Rechnung ging nicht auf.

Wieder einmal zogen sich die Lichter zu Punkten zusammen und wurden so zu Sternen. Die Pilotin hatte da Schiff erneut aus dem Hyperraum geholt, doch sofort heulte ein Alarm auf. „Achtung! Scanerfassung!" Die Stimme des Bordcomputers war ruhig wie immer, doch unterbrach sie drastisch die Erklärungen der Jägerin über die Geschichte des mandalorianischen Volkes und sofort fuhren ihre Finger über das Display, während ihre Augen den Raum vor sich absuchten. Auch Jersi hatte sich zu der Armatur vorgebeugt und führte verschiedene Scans durch.

„Die Fänger!", rief sie schließlich und wies auf einen Schatten, der sich hinter dem Planeten vor ihnen hervorschub.

„Achtung! Traktorstrahlerfassung droht!" Der Bordcomputer war nur kurz nach der Pilotin zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen.

„Notfallsprungroutine durchführen. Auf letzte Koordinaten!"

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck beschleunigte das Schiff und presste beide Pilotinnen in ihre Sitze. Von der Fregatte aus kam Laserfeuer auf sie zu und landete einen Treffer in dem Moment, in dem die Sterne wieder zu Streifen voller Licht wurden. Die Maschine heulten auf, das ganze Schiff schien herumzuschleudern, das Licht flackerte, erlosch kurz, kam dann aber wieder, der Bordcomputer verstummte in einem schrillen Ton. Dann waren die Sterne wieder da und das Schiff schien still zu stehen.

„Wo sind wir?" Die Pilotin wandte dem Kopf hin und her, suchte die Fregatte, suchte nach einem bekannten Punkt. Doch wo der Hyperraum sie ausgespuckt hatte, konnte sie nicht ausmachen - dafür aber den Planeten, der vor ihnen schnell größer wurde.

„Verdammt!" Die Jägerin hieb mit der Faust auf ihre Armaturen, die tot und dunkel vor ihr lagen. Dann schnellte sie aus ihrem Sitz und verschwand hinter der Steuerungsanlage, nahm eine Verschalung ab, ging Kabelverbindungen durch und prüfte Platinen.

„Eins, Zwei, Notroutine vorbereiten! Jersi, wenn ich den Computer nicht wieder zum Leben erwecke, werden wir abstürzen. Schau auf den Sternenkarten nach, wo wir sein könnten!"

Fieberhaft arbeitete die Pilotin, immer wieder einen Blick auf den Planeten werfend, der sie fest in seiner Anziehung hatte und das trudelnde Schiff immer schneller zu sich zu holen schien. Schon waren da Wolken um sie herum, als am Armaturenbrett ein erstes Licht flackerte und die Stimme des Computers zurückkam – langsam und gedehnt und mit der deutlichen Warnung vor einem Absturz.

„Fehlerdiagnose!", befahl die Jägerin ihm. „Wie viel Zeit?"

„Nicht möglich. Ausstieg empfohlen." Das war die gedehnte Antwort des Computers. Die Pilotin hieb wieder wütend mit ihrer Faust auf die Armaturen.

„Fehlerdiagnose!" Doch statt eine Antwort zu bekommen, erloschen die Lichter erneut. Das Schiff war nun tief in den Wolken, wurde immer schneller.

„Komm", die Stimme der Kopfgeldjägerin war drängend, sie griff ihren Helm und zog dann Jersi mit sich, die Sternenkarten vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. „Lass sie hier. Sie werden uns nicht mehr helfen können."

Beide hasteten durch das Schiff, gefolgt von den Droiden, die genauso wie die Menschen von einer Seite des Ganges zur anderen taumelten, wenn das Schiff sich in eine andere Richtung drehte. Kaum hatten sie sich in die kleine Rettungskapsel gedrängt und hatten sich die Droiden an der Außenseite eingehakt, kippte das Schiff vollends zur Seite und raste auf den Boden des Planeten zu. Ihm folgte in einem festen Abstand eine kleine Sonde, die jede Drehung, jedes Taumeln mitgemacht hatte, sich aber von dem Schiff löste kurz bevor dieses auf dem Boden zerschellte. Nur einen Augenblick nach der Trennung der Sonde wurde eine kleine Kapsel abgesprengt, doch verschwand sie in einer Stichflamme des explodierenden Schiffes. Ein hochgeschleudertes Trümmerstück warf die Kapsel aus ihrer Bahn, riss eine ihrer Seiten auf und zusammen mit anderen Trümmern schlug die Kapsel auf dem Boden auf.

Die Sonde hatte ihre Sensoren auf das Geschehen ausgerichtet, sank dann ein Stück tiefer und feuerte mehrmals in die Trümmer des Schiffes. Von all dem Metall, dem Antrieb, der Einrichtung, der Bewaffnung blieb nur Asche übrig. Die Lichter der Sonde überflogen das Aschefeld, dann drehte sie ab und verschwand.

22.

Hustend und benommen versuchte Jersi etwas in all dem Rauch zu erkennen. Jemand sprach zu ihr und als sie die Augen fest zusammenkniff konnte sie einen der Droiden erkennen.

„Absturz", sagte dieser überflüssigerweise. Und dann „Scanne."

Jersi richtete sich auf, war plötzlich hellwach und schob ein großes aber leichtes Metallteil von sich und sprang dann auf, sah staunend an sich herab. Sie war unverletzt!

Wo war `Zwei´? Und wo die Pilotin?

Mit der einen Hand versuchte sie den Rauch fortzuwirbeln, mit der anderen zog sie sich aus der geborstenen Kapsel. Um sie herum war dichtes Grün, nur nach oben hin tat sich eine kleine Spalte auf, wo die Kapsel bei ihrem Sturz Blätter und Äste zerfetzt hatte. Der Gestank von verbranntem Gummi und glühendem Metall lag in der Luft, faulige Gase ließen Jersi ihre Nase rümpfen.

„Wo ist die Pilotin?"

`Eins´drehte sich, alle Scanner und Sensoren ausgefahren. „Negativ", war seine Antwort. Jersi tat einen erschrockenen Schritt zurück und hielt sich kurz an den Trümmern der Kapsel fest.

„Inakzeptabel! Scanne erneut!" Und wieder drehte sich der Droide, aber wieder war die Antwort nur „Negativ!"

Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Jersi sich um. Um sie herum war dichter Dschungel, erfüllt von fremden Gerüchen und seltsamen Lauten. Jersi schnupperte, dann sah sie auf den Boden. Ihre Füße waren halb in einem dunkelgrünen Morast versunken und immer wieder stieg eine Blase neben ihren Füßen auf und zerplatzte, einen dünnen Rauch freisetzend, deren Geruch Jersi würgen ließ. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Die Pilotin muss hier sein. Nicht weit. Scanne weiter."

Dann ging Jersi selber los, duckte sich unter einem seltsam gewundenen Ast und schob dunkle scharfkantige Blätter zur Seite, die senkrecht aus dem Boden standen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein schnelles Piepen, vor ihr tanzte ein rotes Licht durch die Blätter. „Zwei!", rief Jersi und zwängte sich durch eine Ansammlung weiterer Blätter. Dass sie sich dabei den Rist ihrer linken Hand aufschnitt, bemerkte sie nicht. Dann stand sie auf einer kleinen Lichtung und warf sich abrupt zurück. Das, was sie für eine Lichtung gehalten hatte, war ein übelriechender Tümpel, an dessen Rand `Zwei´ halb versunken im Schlamm stand – sich mit einem Sensor an einem Ast über sich haltend, mit dem anderen den Arm der Pilotin, die sich bemühte, ihren Kopf über dem Morast zu halten.

„Hilf mir heraus", bat sie jedoch ruhig wie immer.

Jersi aber stand nur und schaute. Wieder waren da gelbe Schleier über ihren Augen. Die Pilotin schloss die Augen, ihre Kiefermuskel waren angespannt.

„Jersi", rief sie dann befehlend, doch nichts geschah. Nur `Eins´ schob sich nun hinter Jersi hervor und fuhr einen Sensor aus, um `Zwei´ zu erreichen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang.

„Eins", sprach die Pilotin nun den Droiden an. „Beruhigungsinjektion für Jersi Detani."

Nun fuhr der Droide einen weiteren Sensor aus, doch bevor er Jersi erreichen konnte, griff diese fest zu und stoppte ihn in seiner Bewegung. Sie schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Nein", sprach sie mühsam. „Ein Seil." Der Deckel einer Klappe an `Zwei´ fiel herab und das leise Surren eines Motors war zu hören, als eine Lade hervorgeschoben wurde. Jersi würgte, als direkt unter ihr einige Blasen des Sumpfes zerplatzten, dann nahm sie das Seil heraus.

„Kannst du es fangen?"

Doch die Pilotin schüttelte den Kopf. „Eins muss es fangen. Dann kann Zwei uns beide herausziehen. Aber", die Jägerin riss ihren Kopf hoch, dessen Mund beim Sprechen der Oberfläche des Sumpfes gefährlich nahe gekommen war, „Beeil dich!"

Die Entfernung abschätzend warf Jersi vorsichtig das Seil über den Droiden, der den Ast nur einen winzigen Augenblick losließ, bevor er das Seil fing. Dieser Augenblick reichte, ihn ein ganzes Stück tiefer in den Sumpf sinken zu lassen und bevor er den anderen Sensor auch nur irgendwie heben konnte, verschwand der Kopf der Jägerin in dem stinkenden Morast.

„Zieh! Schnell!", erkannte Jersi die Gefahr sofort, langte dann nach dem Seil und lehnte sich ziehend gegen das daran hängende Gewicht, während `Eins´ das Seil aufspulte. Langsam kam `Zwei´ auf sie zu, langsam wurde auch sein anderer Sensor wieder sichtbar, der bis zu seinem höchsten Punkt ausgefahren war, und mit diesem Sensor tauchte das Gesicht der Pilotin auf – blass unter dem grünen Morast, der stinkend und beißend auf ihrer Haut hing. Die beiden kamen langsam aus dem Sumpf auf Jersi zu und mit jedem Stück, das sie vorwärtskamen, zerplatzten Blasen und setzten stinkende Gase frei. Jersi drehte so gut sie konnte ihre Nase zur Seite, doch die Pilotin war umgeben von grauem Nebel. Die Geschwindigkeit nahm zu, schmatzend gab der Sumpf seine Beute frei und schließlich ließ Jersi das Seil los, griff nur nach dem Arm der Pilotin und zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich auf das festere Ufer.

Würgend ging die Jägerin in die Knie, mühte sich dann auf ihre Beine und suchte Abstand zwischen sich und dem Sumpf zu gewinnen. Doch der haftete an ihr, hatte Rüstung, Gesicht und Haare bedeckt und gab seinen ekelhaften Gestank mit dem Zerplatzen winzigen Blasen frei.

„Wasser", keuchte die Jägerin, doch Jersi schüttelte den Kopf. Wasser mochte hier ihr geringstes Problem sein.

23.

Jersi hielt Abstand von der Jägerin, die schweigend in der zerstörten Kapsel nach brauchbaren Dingen suchte. Sie hatte nur wenig von dem stinkenden Schlamm von sich reiben und wischen können und vieles davon war inzwischen zu einer festen Schicht getrocknet, was aber dem üblen Geruch keinen Abbruch getan hatte.

Die beiden Droiden, davon der eine ebenfalls mit einer trockenen und langsam vom Metall abbröckelnden schlammigen Schicht überzogen, warteten ebenfalls außerhalb der zerstörten Kapsel, wo schon alles brauchbare auf einem Haufen zusammengetragen war. Sie scannten immer wieder die Umgebung, analysierten fremde Gerüche und seltsame Geräusche. Dieser feuchte Dschungel musste voll von fremden Tieren sein, manche davon sicher gefährlich und auf der Jagd, aber bisher hatten sie noch nicht eines davon zu Gesicht bekommen.

Jersi hielt ihren Blaster im Arm, den sie genauso wie ihre Rüstung auf Ladarra erhalten hatte, und rief sich Sternenkarten und Schmugglerwissen in ihre Erinnerung zurück, doch fand sie keinen Anhaltspunkt, um herauszufinden, wo sie waren.

„... dann flog die Sonde zurück", berichtete sie dabei der Jägerin und sah, wie diese schließlich aus der Kapsel trat und mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Nur noch zerstörtes und verbogenes Metall und unnütze Geräte." Die Pilotin sah zum Himmel, der jedoch außer einer dichten Wolkenschicht nichts preisgab. Sie schien zu überlegen und gespannt wartete Jersi auf die Antwort der Kopfgeldjägerin auf ihren Bericht.

„Wo liegt das Schiff?"

Jersi wies unbestimmt in eine Richtung, verdeckt durch den grünen Dschungel. „Von dort schien mir der Rauch zu kommen."

Die Pilotin nickte. „Dann lass uns nachsehen."

Die beiden Droiden hinter sich zwängten sie sich unter tief hängenden lianenartigen Gewächsen hindurch, durch hoch wucherndes Gras und an Sumpflöchern vorbei. Hoch über ihnen schienen Vögel kreischend aufzufliegen, doch zu sehen war nichts. Dann wurde es lichter um sie herum und alle bleiben stehen. Eine Ascheschicht bedeckte den Boden eines Hanges, auf einer rundlichen Fläche mit gezackter Außenlinie waren alle Pflanzen verbrannt. Doch von dem Schiff war nichts zu sehen.

Die beiden Frauen schwiegen. Soweit sie auch über die offene Stelle und den Hang hinab schauen konnten, sahen sie nur den gleichen Dschungel. Die Jägerin kniff die Augen zusammen und nahm ein Binokular hoch, setzte es noch einmal ab, stellte etwas ein und hob es erneut zu den Augen, diesmal einen bestimmten Punkt am Horizont musternd.

„Schau", ein kleiner Druck ihres Fingers aktivierte ein Hologramm. „Ich denke, ich weiß, wo wir sind."

In der Luft vor ihnen zeichnete sich eine kahle Bergspitze ab, die sich über dem Dschungel erhob, Koordinaten flackerten rot.

„Verbotener Bergbau", murmelte die Jägerin. „Ich habe davon gehört. Es käme hin." Sie setzte das Binokular ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Wir waren nicht lange im Hyperraum. Wir werden nicht weit von der Triellus-Handelsroute sein." Die Pilotin schaute zum Himmel und verzog ihre Mundwinkel. „Nicht weit... Nun ja." Dann lachte sie. „Im Daluuj-System betreiben die Hutten Sklaverei und verbotenen Bergbau. Sie haben sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, den Orten einen Namen zu geben. Als junge Offizierin des Imperiums habe ich eine Mission hierhin begleitet..." Die Stimme der Jägerin verlor sich in Gemurmel, als sie das Binokular an Jersi reichte, die es auf ihre Augen einstellte und den Berg betrachtete.

„Hutten?", fragte sie zweifelnd.

Die Jägerin nickte grimmig. „Hutten! Und die einzigen auf diesem Planeten, die über Raumschiffe verfügen." Sie zeigte auf den Horizont, an dem sich irgendwo für das bloße Auge unsichtbar der Berg befinden musste. Das war also ihr Ziel. Doch dazwischen erstreckte sich eine grüne Hölle, ein dichter Dschungel voller unbekannter Gefahren.

24.

Jersi sah sich zweifelnd um und rieb sich unbewusst die Striemen auf ihrer linken Hand. Sich voll über die Länge des Weges und der möglichen Gefahren bewusst, sortierte die Jägerin die aus der Kapsel geretteten Dinge, legte einige sorgfältig fort, warf andere fast verächtlich zur Seite. Dann hob sie ein kleines Display hoch und aktivierte es. „Vollkommen in Ordnung", stellte sie mit leicht amüsierter Stimme fest. Jersi erkannte eine Aufstellung von Credits und sog erstaunt die Luft ein. Kopfgeldjäger nahmen zum Teil horrende Preise, aber die Summe auf dem Display war enorm. „Was sagtest du über die Sonde? Sie hat die Absturzstelle gescannt?" Diese Frage war an Zwei gerichtet und der Droide bestätigte sofort. „Lebensscan. Negativ."

„Da bist du dir sicher?"

„Positiv."

„Dann halten uns unsere Jäger für tot. Das sollten wir nutzen. Schade drum!" Und mit einem Achselzucken warf die Jägerin das Display zu Boden und zertrat es. Sie bemerkte Jersis fragenden Blick und lachte spöttisch. „Das Imperium hat, was es wollte. Einen toten Solaris und eine tote Detani. Ich habe nicht vor, sie eines anderen zu belehren."

Nachdem sie alles Nützliche aussortiert hatten, machten sie sich die Mühe, alles andere sowie die Überreste der Rettungskapsel in den Sumpf zu tragen und dort zu versenken. Die Jägerin bewegte sich vorsichtig die durch die scharfkantigen Pflanzen, nutzte sogar den Blaster, sich einen Weg freizubrennen.

„Das Beste an diesem Planeten ist die atembare Luft. Das meiste andere ist giftig und manches tötet dich innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Wir werden Regenwasser nutzen können und müssen essbare Pflanzen finden. Dann sollten wir es schaffen können."

Weit waren sie nicht gekommen an diesem ersten Tag, suchten sich eine Schlafstelle auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, die sich über einem der vielen sumpfigen Moraste erhob. Sie hatten Wasser, denn pünktlich zur Mittagszeit hatte es kurz, aber heftig geregnet. Der Regen hatte Zwei sauber gewaschen, ebenso Rüstung, Haare und Gesicht der Jägerin, aber ihre Kleidung war nur aufgeweicht und hatte erneut zu stinken angefangen. „Daran werde ich mich wohl gewöhnen müssen, solange wir nicht sauberes Wasser finden", hatte sie an sich herunter geschaut und Jersi konnte ihre Hoffnung nur teilen.

Müde saßen sie an diesem Abend an einem kleinen Feuer und teilten Früchte, die die Jägerin für essbar erklärt hatte. Schatten tanzten über die kleine Gruppe und wieder rieb Jersi über ihre Hand, die zu schmerzen begonnen hatte. Plötzlich war die Jägerin neben ihr und riss diese Hand hoch, warf einen scharfen Blick darauf und dann in Jersis Gesicht.

„Was ist das?"

„Ich weiß er nicht. Vom Absturz denke ich. Oder eine dieser scharfblättrigen Pflanzen."

Die Jägerin besah sich die Wunde erneut. „Kein Blut", krauste sie die Stirn und drückte vorsichtig auf die Wundränder. Jersi schrie auf.

„Eins!", rief die Jägerin nun den Droiden zu sich. „Ich brauche Bactalösung. Schnell!"

„Negativ!"

Die Jägerin fuhr auf. „Keine Bactalösung?"

„Positiv!"

„Handschuhe? Schmerzmittel? Antibiotika? Gegengift? Laschen?"

„Positiv!" Eins fuhr einen seiner Arme aus, öffnete eine seiner vielen kleinen Klappen und nahm das Gefragte heraus. Die Kopfgeldjägerin streifte sich die Handschuhe über.

Jersi rollte mit den Augen. „Es wird schon heilen. Und drück nicht drauf!"

Doch die Jägerin drückte sie nur zu Boden. „Halt still. Das ist kein Schnitt durch Metall. Deine Hand ist entzündet."

Jersi verzog den Mund und versuchte, ihre Hand zurückzuziehen, doch die Jägerin hielt diese energisch fest.

„Ich werde jetzt in die Wunden spritzen", erklärte sie sachlich und drehte Jersis Hand hin und her. „Hier, hier und hier." Wieder warf sie einen Blick auf Jersi, die unruhig hin und her rutschte. „Dann werde ich die Wunden aufschneiden und eine Lasche legen, damit die Flüssigkeit herauslaufen kann."

Jersi fuhr hoch.

„Bleib sitzen!" Die Pilotin drückte Jersi hart auf den Boden zurück. „Schau nicht hin, wenn dir dann besser ist. Aber BLEIB sitzen!" Wieder sah die Pilotin Jersi fest an. „Ich kann dich nur mit dem behandeln, was wir haben. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit sich das Bakterium schon in die Hand hineingefressen hat. Wenn es nicht gut geht, wirst du sie womöglich verlieren."

Jersi starrte der Jägerin ins Gesicht und plötzlich merkte sie, wie sie am ganzen Körper zitterte. Die Hand verlieren? Sie wollte aufspringen und fortlaufen, doch war der Griff der Jägerin unerbittlich. Jersi öffnete den Mund, doch kam kein Wort heraus. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und schluckte, sammelte sich, dann suchte sie, das Zittern zu unterdrücken und streckte langsam den Arm aus, bemüht, ihn locker auf den Knien der Jägerin ruhen zu lassen.

„Schau zur Seite", murmelte diese erneut und Jersi gehorchte, richtete ihre Gedanken fest auf ihre Kindheit auf Ladarra, auf fröhliches Spielen mit ihrem Vater Arnur Sand, auf die Zeit mit Goran. Dann drang die Nadel in die erste Wunde ein, ein Seufzer entfuhr Jersi und die Bilder Ladarras verschwanden, machten einer entrückten Benommenheit Platz.

„Es dauert einen Moment, aber es wird gleich wirken."

Jersi lächelte, richtete ihre Gedanken auf sich selbst, auf das Gefühl der Elemente um sich herum. Sie erinnert sich. Ihre Mutter und später auch Arnur hatten immer ein Lied gesummt, wenn sie sich wehgetan hatte. Jersi sah auf ihre Hand, die ruhig und bleich und als ob sie nicht zu ihr gehören würde, da lag. Die Jägerin war konzentriert darüber gebeugt, setzte die Spritze erneut an und ließ die Nadel tief in der Wunde verschwinden. Jersi summte den Schmerz fort.

Überrascht sah die Jägerin auf. „Altes Jediwissen?" Doch als sie keine Antwort erhielt, drehte sie die Innenfläche der Hand zu sich und setzte auch dort die Spritze an. Für einen Moment summte Jersi lauter.

„So. Es wird besser", flüsterte die Jägerin mehr zu sich selbst als zu Jersi, bevor sie ein kleines Messer aus ihrem Gürtel zog und in die Flammen hielt.

Jetzt murmelte Jersi und die Jägerin sah wieder in ihr Gesicht. Aber auch auf ihre Frage „Was sagst du?" erhielt sie keine Antwort, sondern sah nur Jersi fast lächeln. Vorsichtig drückte sie auf die Wunden. „Spürst du das noch?" Doch wieder erhielt sie keine Antwort. „Dann summ weiter, ich sondiere jetzt."

Die Spitze ihres Messer drang tief in den größten Einschnitt auf Jersis Handfläche ein und vorsichtig fühlte die Jägerin auf der Innenseite. Dann seufzte sie. „Es ist, wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Es geht fast ganz durch. Ich werde beide Einschnitte verbinden. Ich weiß nicht, ob das Schmerzmittel das abdeckt, also summ lauter."

Jersi gab kein Anzeichen, ob sie die Worte der Jägerin überhaupt gehört hatte. Aber als die Spitze des Messers auf ihrer Handinnenseite hervortrat und die Jägerin vorsichtig den Wundkanal erweiterte, sprach Jersi zum ersten Mal laut Worte aus: „Erde, Luft, Feuer, Wasser..."

Die Jägerin runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich aber nicht von ihrer ruhigen und konzentrierten Arbeit abhalten. Auf ihren Befehl hin reichte ihr Eins eine steril verpackte Lasche, die die Jägerin vorsichtig durch den Wundkanal zog, um diesen offen zu halten. Dann versorgte sie zwei kleinere Schnitte auf der Handoberfläche auf ähnliche Weise.

„So. Wenn du willst, darfst du jetzt aufhören zu summen und zu murmeln."

Jersi lehnte sich an einen Baum zurück, dann rollte sie sich zusammen und schlief ein.

25.

Am nächsten Tag fieberte Jersi, doch bestand sie darauf, dass sie weiter gingen.

„Sei nicht dumm. Du bist krank und deine Hand..."

Jersi lächelte, hatte wieder ihren Blick auf etwas unbestimmtes gerichtet.

„Sei du nicht dumm. Wir haben einen lange Weg vor uns. Ich komme schon mit. Und erzähl mir nichts über meine Hand. Sie gehört zu mir. Niemand wird sie mir nehmen, wenn ich es nicht will."

Die Pilotin schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie du willst." Damit ging sie voran, den Weg durch den Dschungel zu bahnen. Dann drehte sie sich aber noch einmal kurz zu Jersi um.

„Was war das? Altes Jediwissen?"

Jersi lächelte versonnen. „Nein. Älter. Aus einer Zeit vor den Jedirittern. Ich habe mich nur erst wieder erinnern müssen. Es ist das Wissen unserer Mütter..."

„Hexen von Arkanis", murmelte die Pilotin und brannte mit ihrem Blaster einen Weg durch messerscharfe Blätter. Dass sie beide heil am Berg ankamen, dafür würde sie sorgen. Und dann würden sie sehen.


	4. Die Sklaven der Hutten

Kapitel 4 – Die Sklaven der Hutten

1.

Der Berg erhob sich in der Form eines braunen Zuckerhutes groß und breit aus dem grünen Dschungel. Jersi mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, welche geologischen Abläufe ihn nicht nur geformt, sondern auch dafür gesorgt hatten, dass sich tief in seinem Inneren Vorkommen von Neutronium fanden.

Jersi bewegte die Finger ihrer linken Hand. Die Entzündung war abgeklungen, das Fieber ebenso. Doch hatten die Tage der Bewegungslosigkeit ihre Finger und Hand fast starr zurückgelassen. Sie musste das Greifen neu lernen, dazu kam das schmerzhafte Biegen der Finger durch ihre rechte Hand und Versuche, einen kleinen Stein zwischen den Fingern hin- und herrollen zu lassen, misslangen zumeist. Wieder fiel der Stein hinunter und Jersi verzog das Gesicht unter ihrem Helm, den sie genauso wie die Jägerin zur Sicherheit trug. Zu oft schon waren plötzlich lianenartige Äste in ihre Gesichter geschlagen.

„Weiter üben", bemerkte die Jägerin emotionslos zu ihr, ohne das Binokular abzusetzen, das sie jetzt neu einstellte. Noch war der Berg, so nah er auch schien, sicher noch einige Tagesmärsche durch den dichten Dschungel entfernt, doch nutzten sie jede Gelegenheit, ihn zu beobachten.

„Ich kann die Landestelle erkennen", wieder verstellte die Jägerin etwas am Binokular. „Sie sieht unbewacht aus, aber mit Sicherheit kann ich das noch nicht sagen."

Jersi stellte sich neben die Pilotin. Beide starrten vor Dreck und nahmen die üblen Gerüche kaum mehr wahr. Trotzdem hielt Jersi Abstand von der Pilotin, hörte aber den Erklärungen über das Resol´nare zu und fragte sich, was es war, dass sie zu dieser Kultur des Kampfes zog. „Es spielt keine Rolle, wer oder was du bist", hatte die Jägerin erklärt. „Du bist, was du tust und nicht, woher du stammst. Als Mando weißt du, dass du den Rückhalt deiner Familie hast. Sie wird für dich kämpfen. Du gehörst weder zu den Jedi noch zu den Sith, du benutzt keine Macht, sondern nur dein kämpferisches Können." So war die Antwort der Jägerin auf Jersis Frage nach ihrer Herkunft und ihrer Geschichte nur logisch: „Wer ich war, spielt keine Rolle mehr. Wichtig ist, wer ich bin. Ich bin eine Tochter Kal Detanis und du bist meine Schwester. Ich kämpfe für dich. Das ist mein Leben." Jersi hatte ihr einen langen Blick zugeworfen und geschwiegen. Einen Namen aber hatte sie nicht von der Jägerin bekommen. Und so sprach sie sie mit dem Namen an, den die Jägerin für sich gewählt hatte – Detani.

Schon am ersten Tag hatten sie gelernt, worauf sie in diesem Dschungel achten mussten. Mit den Droiden hinter sich, kämpften sie sich einen Weg herum um tiefe sumpfige Flächen oder ein Pflanzendickicht mit messerscharfen Blättern. Und obwohl der Dschungel voller Geräusche war, bekamen sie keine Tiere zu Gesicht. „Es sind die Pflanzen", stellte Jersi einmal fest, als sie ihren behelmten Kopf nach oben hob. Die Jägerin blieb stehen und folgte ihrem Blick. Weit über sich bewegten sich Äste, schlangen sich ineinander und lösten sich wieder und im Takt ihrer Bewegungen erklangen schrille Töne. Detani zuckte mit den Achseln. „Weiter", war ihre einzige Bemerkung.

„Wir gehen nach Kôr. Und dann? Du hast mit den Jedi nichts zu schaffen", war eine weitere Frage Jersis, die nicht beantwortet wurde – auch nicht, als sie diese zu „Du willst mit den Jedi nichts zu schaffen haben" berichtigte.

Nach den ersten Tagen und als Jersi den Stein kaum noch aus ihren Fingern verlor, begann Detani das Kampftraining. „Wenn du einen Mando besiegen kannst, kann niemand dich besiegen", war ihre Erklärung und immer wieder reichte sie Jersi die Hand, um sie vom Boden hochzuziehen, auf den sie sie gerade noch geworfen hatte. Jersi biss die Zähne zusammen und stand immer wieder auf, bis die Jägerin selber die Übung abbrach. „Du musst auch morgen noch weiter können", war dann ihre einzige Bemerkung dazu.

So wurde dies ihre Routine – sie brannten sich den Weg mit den Blastern frei, immer wieder die Richtung auf den Berg hin überprüfend, da dieser sich zu oft ihren Blicken entzog. Mittags fingen sie mit ihren Helmen das Regenwasser auf, um zu trinken, und rasteten eine Weile. Manchmal begann Detani dann zu singen und Jersi konnte bald die mandalorianischen Kriegshymnen mitsingen, wenn sie auch noch nicht alle Worte verstand. Unterwegs hörte sie über die Kultur ihres neuen Volkes und lernte seine Sprache und abends, egal wie müde ihr Körper war, musste sie sich den Angriffen der Jägerin erwehren oder ihre Bewegungen nachvollziehen.

So kamen sie dem Berg näher.

2.

„Halt", die Jägerin streckte ihre Hand stoppend nach hinten aus und sofort hielten Jersi und die Droiden an, duckten sich leicht in den grünen Dschungel zurück. Jersi lauschte auf neue Geräusche, denn der dichte Dschungel ließ es nicht zu, weit zu schauen. Dann winkte Detani und leise schlich sich Jersi vor. Die Jägerin schob vorsichtig einen dick belaubten Zweig zu Seite und gab so den Blick auf einen Hang frei, der sich über ihnen erhob. Leise Stimmen waren zu hören und als Jersi genauer schaute, vermeinte sie Bewegungen auszumachen.

„Dort", wies Detani nach vorn, ihre Stimme kam nur über das interne Kommunikationssystem, die Lautsprecher des Helms hatte sie abgeschaltet.

„Du nimmst die rechte Seite, ich die linke", wies die Jägerin nun an und Jersi folgte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, was sie dort auf dem Hang erwarten konnte. Beide hielten ihren Blaster fest in den Händen und schoben sich doch lautlos den Hang hinauf. Die Stimmen wurden lauter.

„Ein stinkender Sumpf, mehr ist dieser Planet nicht", war eine erzürnte Männerstimme zu hören. „Möchtest du zurück?", fragte eine andere spöttisch, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Jetzt konnte Jersi ein kleines Feuer sehen, an dem ein Mann stand, während ein anderer saß und etwas im Feuer zu braten schien. Aber es waren mehr Menschen dort oben. Es schien eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe zu sein, die meisten davon – Jersi wusste, dass es insgesamt 6 waren, noch bevor sie bewusst gezählt hatte – lehnten im Schatten an zwei großen Bäumen, die die gesamte Fläche überdeckten. „Und, wohin willst du uns führen?", kam wieder die erste Stimme, maulig und unzufrieden. Es war der stehenden Mann, der sprach. Der andere hielt nur weiterhin ungerührt eine aufgespießte Frucht ins Feuer und blickte noch nicht einmal auf, als er antwortete. „Wenn du wieder Sklave sein willst, lassen wir dich gerne zurück. NACHDEM wir ein Schiff gefunden haben." Und dann schaute er doch zu dem Mann auf. „Dass ich dich nicht vorher gehen lassen kann, wirst du wissen."

Jersi sah über das Feuer hinweg zu dem Platz, an dem jetzt Detani sein musste, doch hörte sie nur ihre Stimme ohne zu erkennen, wo sie war.

„Sklaven", war die ruhige Feststellung der Kopfgeldjägerin. „Ihr Wissen kann uns nützlich sein. Komm." Damit trat sie aus ihrer Deckung hervor, den Blaster locker, aber mit deutlicher Drohung in ihrer Armbeuge liegend. Jersi tat es ihr gleich und während die Menschen noch erschrocken aufsprangen ließen beide die Mündung ihrer Blaster von einem zum anderen gleiten. Der Mann am Feuer, anscheinend der Anführer, stand langsam auf, stellte sich fast schützend vor die anderen, während der stehende Mann versuchte, seitwärts aus dem Feuerbereich der Blaster zu bekommen.

„Das solltest du nicht tun", war die ruhige Stimme der Kopfgeldjägerin zu hören und sie winkte den Mann mit ihrem Blaster zurück ans Feuer, während Jersi die anderen in Schach hielt. `Frauen und Kinder´, registrierte sie.

„Ich kann euch bezahlen", sprudelte es plötzlich aus dem Mann hervor, auf den immer noch deutlich der Blaster der Jägerin zielte. „Ich zahle euch mehr als die Hutten!"

„Und das wäre?", kam ihre desinteressierte Frage.

„Sei still, Amud", mischte sich da der andere Mann ein, der sich im Schatten hielt. „Die sehen nicht aus, als hätten die Hutten sie geschickt."

Langsam richtete Jersi ihren Blaster auf diesen Mann, der sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, sondern scharf beobachtet hatte.

„Aber die Hutten zahlen für euch", stellte Jersi fest und ihre Stimme war genauso desinteressiert wie die der Jägerin. Gemurmel war zu hören und die Menschen hinter dem Mann drängten sich enger aneinander. Dann hörte Jersi das Knacken eines Zweiges hinter sich und herumzschnellen und den Blaster auf den zu richten, der dort hinter ihr war, war eines.

Sie starrte auf das helle Gesicht eines kleinen Mädchens, ihr Blaster zeigte direkt auf die Brust des Kindes. Der Aufschrei einer Frau war zu hören und der Befehl der Jägerin, sich besser nicht zu rühren. Jersi aber hatte ihren Kopf geneigt und sah dem Kind direkt in die Augen. Ein Blick, den das Mädchen seltsamerweise ohne Angst erwiderte. Es hielt eine einfach kleine Puppe an sich gepresst und starrte nur in Jersis Visor. Und plötzlich sah Jeris sich in den Augen des Kindes – eine Person verhüllt in eine verdreckte und zerkratzte Rüstung, das Gesicht hinter einem furchteinflößenden Helm verborgen, den Blaster direkt auf das Kind gerichtet. „Jersi!" hörte sie nun die Stimme der Jägerin über ihren Helm. Was hatte diese ihr einmal gesagt? `Ich töte keine Kinder´?

Wieder sah sie auf das Kind herab, sah sich mit den Augen dieses Kindes, dann schaute sie zur Jägerin hinüber, senkte den Blaster und trat zur Seite. Eine Frau stürzte auf das Kind zu, zog es in ihre Arme und hastig an diesem furchterregendem Kopfgeldjäger vorbei.

Es war der Mann, den Jersi bei sich schon Feigling nannte, der plötzlich handelte. Er griff nach dem Kind und hielt es vor sich. „Das da wollen die Hutten! Gebt es ihnen und sie zahlen gut. Ich weiß, wo sich andere verstecken!"

Die Blicke Jersis und der Jägerin trafen sich über das Feuer hinweg, dann nahmen sie wie eine Person ihre Blaster hoch.

„Kopf runter", sagte die Jägerin nur kurz zu dem Kind, dann trafen den Mann die Strahlen gleich zweier Blaster. Er kippte nach hinten ohne auch nur noch einen Laut von sich zu geben.

3.

Die Frauen schrien auf, während das Kind kaum zusammenzuckte, sich dann langsam umdrehte und einen neugierigen Blick auf den Toten warf. Eine der Frauen zog es erneut zu sich, während der verbliebene Mann einen drohenden Schritt vorwärts tat. Sofort richtete Jersi ihren Blaster auf ihn und ein roter Punkt zeichnete sich auf der Brust des Mannes ab, dem sogleich ein zweiter folgte, als auch die Jägerin ihren Blaster auf den Mann richtete.

„Sei nicht dumm", kam Jersis Stimme tief und kalt aus dem Lautsprecher und sie trat ebenfalls einen Schritt vorwärts, zwang ihn so zurück. Sie konnte sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete, auch wenn sein Gesicht zumeist im Schatten der Blätter lag.

„Lass ihn", hörte sie dann die Stimme der Jägerin über ihren Lautsprecher im Helm. „Wir brauchen sie. Sie sind unsere Tarnung." Und dann sprach die Jägerin zu allen. „Bleibt ruhig und euch geschieht nichts. Aber denkt an Gegenwehr und ihr werdet es bereuen." Damit wies sie kurz mit dem Blaster auf den Boden, wo der Tote lag. „Es gibt Dinge, die dulden wir nicht. Aber wenn ihr euch daran haltet, werden wir vielleicht sogar zusammenarbeiten können." Sie machte eine Pause und richtete ihren Visor direkt auf den Mann. „Wenn du der Anführer bist, dann habe deine Leute im Griff. Kannst du das?" Der Mann sah der Jägerin direkt in den Visor, ließ seinen Blick dann zu ihrem Blaster schweifen, herüber zu Jersi und zurück. Doch statt eine Antwort zu geben, stellte er eine Gegenfrage. „Welche Zusammenarbeit stellst du dir vor, Mando?"

Die Jägerin lachte leise. „Ist es nicht eher die Frage, welche du dir vorstellst? Wir sind nicht den Hutten entflohen..." Damit ließ sie das Licht ihres Blasters über alle Anwesenden fahren. Jersi sah wie der Mann seine Fäuste ballte. Dann sprach die Jägerin weiter. „Dieser...", sie zeigte erneut auf den Toten, machte eine Pause, als ob sie nach dem richtigen Wort suchte, ließ es dann aber aus. Ihre Stimme wurde eine Nuance kälter und tiefer. „Dieser sprach von anderen Kinder. Wo sind sie?" Der Mann antwortete nicht, sondern verschränkte nur die Arme vor seiner Brust.

Die Jägerin seufzte. „Jersi?"

Jersi nickte und ging dann zu dem Kind, vor dem sie sich hinhockte und sich von neugierigen Augen mustern ließ. „Zeigst du mir, wo deine Freunde sind?" Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann, nahm ihren Blick aber nicht von Jersi. „Dann führ mich hin!" Jersi erhob sich und hielt der Kleinen ihre Hand entgegen, die diese sofort nahm und Jersi mit sich zog. Das Gemurmel der anderen Sklaven und das scharfe „Nein!" des Mannes schienen sie nicht zu stören. Sie zog Jersi den Hang hinauf und verschwand mit ihr auf der anderen Seite. Nach ein paar geduckten Schritten unter tief hängendem Laub hindurch blieb Jersi verblüfft stehen. „Wasser", murmelte sie und konnte es kaum fassen. Direkt vor ihr, am Grund einer kleinen Senke, hatte sich sauberes Wasser in einem Teich gesammelt, den ein kleiner Bach füllte. Felsen begrenzten ihn auf der Jersi zugewandten Seite, aber es war gut zu sehen, dass schon viele Füße den Weg hinab zu diesem Teich gegangen waren. Jersi folgte dem Kind, dass nun munter hinabsprang und lachend durch das Wasser lief und hinter dem Felsen verschwand. Jersi folgte langsamer, sah nur wie gebannt auf das erste saubere Wasser seit langen Tagen. Fasziniert sah sie auf ihre Stiefel, die nun auf dicken wasserbedeckten Kieseln standen und von den langsamen Bewegungen des Wassers sauber gewaschen wurden. Erneut ertönte Lachen und als sie ihren Kopf herumruckte, sah sie unter dem Felsen drei Kinder im Wasser spielen. Ein Stich ging ihr durch die Brust als sie die mageren Körper in den zerschlissenen Kleidern sah. Dieser Tote dort oben hatte seine Freiheit und sein Leben mit dem der Kinder erkaufen wollen?

„Kommt her!", rief sie und die Kinder schauten auf. Sechs oder sieben Jahre mochten sie alt sein, das Mädchen und zwei Jungen. Und wirklich kamen sie, das Mädchen voller Vertrauen, die Jungen zögerlicher. „Geht zu den anderen", wies Jersi den Hang hinauf. „Ich komme später nach!" Schwer fühlte sie das Gewicht der Rüstung auf ihren Schultern und ihre Haut darunter begann zu jucken. Wann hatte sie sich zum letzten Mal gewaschen? Dann schaltete sie auf interne Kommunikation um. „Wasser, Detani! Ein Teich! Sauberes, klares Wasser!"

Ein leises Lachen war die Antwort. „Dann beeile dich!"

4.

Das Wasser war kalt, nahezu eisig im Gegensatz zu der schwülen Feuchte des Dschungels um Jersi herum. Doch es war Jersi egal. Sie hatte die Rüstung abgelegt und abgewaschen, dann war sie in ihren Kleidern untergetaucht, bevor sie auch diese ablegte und durch das Wasser zog, hoffend, den Geruch der langen Tage aus ihnen zu vertreiben. „Komm zurück!", hörte sie da die Stimme der Jägerin aus ihrem Helm. „Ja, sofort!" Doch dann schaute sie erneut über den Teich und das verlockende Glitzern des Wassers im hellen Licht der roten Sonne über ihr ließ sie ihre Antwort erst einmal vergessen.

Der Teich war flach, doch als sie zu seiner Mitte ging, verlor sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen. Fast hätte sie aufgejuchzt, als sie sich erneut ganz unter tauchte, sich dann auf dem Rücken liegend treiben ließ. Doch was hatte ihre Schwester sie gebeten? „Beeile dich?" Jersi lächelte als sie sich an das Bild der Jägerin im Schlamm erinnerte. Ein Bad hatte Detani nötiger als sie. Mit ein paar Schwimmzügen erreichte Jersi wieder Grund unter den Füßen und richtete sich dann auf, um an das Ufer zurückzugehen.

Sie blieb erstarrt stehen.

Der Mann starrte sie verblüfft an, in seiner Hand war ein Eimer, mit dem er Wasser schöpfen wollte. Jersi starrte zurück, unfähig, sich zu bewegen oder zu ihrer Rüstung und ihrer Waffe zu hetzen. Zum ersten Mal sah sie das Gesicht des Mannes im vollen Sonnenlicht, der nun den Eimer fallen ließ und langsam durch das Wasser auf sie zukam. Jersi blinzelte. Schließlich stand der Mann vor ihr. Sie musterte sein Gesicht, dass noch jung war, wenn auch hager, rau und ernst. Das Leben als Sklave in einem Bergwerk der Hutten hatte deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.

„Solaris? Jersi Solaris?" Der Mann flüsterte fast. Er hob die Hand und strich ihr langsam eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Jersi ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, erinnerte sich an Ladarra, als sie das Fliegen gelernt hatte und sich mit Goran und den anderen Schmugglerjungen eine Zukunft als verwegene Schmuggler und Piraten erdacht hatte. Sie war ein Junge unter Jungen gewesen und nur einer war hinter ihr Geheimnis gekommen und hatte ihr schließlich einen Kuss geraubt – den Kuss eines Kindes. Doch das war lange her.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Goran. Jersi Solaris gibt es nicht mehr."

Er gab ihr ihre Kleidung an, erzählte nur kurz, dass die Hutten zwar sein Schiff zerstört, ihn aber zuvor gefangen genommen und schließlich als Sklave zu diesem Bergwerk gebracht hatten. Immer wieder lag sein Blick auf Jersi, so dass diese sich schließlich zu ihm drehte, den Helm in ihrer Hand.

„Ich bin nicht mehr das Mädchen, das dir nachgelaufen ist."

Der Mann trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie erneut, ließ seinen Blick von oben bis unten über Jersi schweifen, die dies still geschehen ließ.

„Und ich bin nicht mehr der Schmugglerjunge von damals."

Jersi lächelte. „Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben."

„Ja."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück, einander unter Lianen und Äste hindurchhelfend. Die Jägerin hörte ihr Kommen und drehte ihren Kopf zu ihnen herum, sah nur kurz auf Goran, starrte dann auf Jersi, die langsam ihren Helm nahm und aufsetzte. Sie gingen an der Jägerin vorbei, die Jersi kurz zunickte. „Du riechst", der Blick der Jägerin streifte Goran erneut, „... gut."

5.

Jersi hockte sich zu Goran ans Feuer, während nun die Jägerin zum Teich ging, um zu baden und ihre Sachen zu waschen. Dass sie noch bis auf die Haut nass war, störte sie nicht in der feuchten Wärme des Dschungels. Während sie ihren Blaster locker im Arm hielt, musterten Goran und sie sich gegenseitig.

„Warum ein Mando?"

„Warum nicht?"

Goran schwieg.

„Denk nicht, ich wüsste nicht, wohin ich gehöre", sprach Jersi dann leise weiter. „Die Spiele unserer Kindheit sind lange vorbei."

„Aber du weißt, was die Mandalorianer taten..."

Jersi wandte ihren Kopf und sah den Weg zum Teich entlang. „Ich weiß, was Detani tut."

Goran schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst keinem Mando trauen."

„Ich traue meiner Familie. Wir kämpfen zusammen."

Wieder schüttelte Goran den Kopf. „Ihr tötet."

„Nicht ohne Grund."

„Jersi..."

„Du siehst nur die Rüstung. Verd ori'shya beskar'gam. Aber ein Krieger ist mehr als ein Rüstung. Wir gehören keiner Seite an, du kannst uns nicht kaufen, du kannst uns nur bezahlen für das, in das wir einwilligen. Wir sind frei, uns selbst zu entscheiden."

„Jersi..."

„Und niemand versklavt uns."

Goran seufzte. „Also gut. Aber was heißt das für uns?"

„Dass wir ein Abkommen haben können, dass ihr einhalten solltet!" Unbemerkt war die Jägerin herangetreten und sah auf Goran herab, schien ihn scharf zu mustern. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf Jersi stand dieser auf und sah der Jägerin in die verborgenen Augen.

„Welches Abkommen? Eines, das für alle gilt, die bei mir sind?"

Jersi schaute zu den Frauen und Kindern hinüber, stand dann ebenfalls auf und stellte sich neben die Jägerin.

„Natürlich", antwortete diese knapp und ruhig.

„Und mit wem schließen wir dieses Abkommen?"

„Mit Detani." Jersi hörte die Jägerin leise über ihre Helmlautsprecher lachen.

„Mit dir also?"

„Nein. Mit uns beiden."

Goran sah kurz zu Jersi hinüber, die regungslos neben der Jägerin stand.

„Wir können nicht zahlen", er blickte direkt in Jersis Visor, wie um sie herauszufordern. „Welchen Wert haben wir für euch?"

„Welchen Wert gebt ihr euch?"

Goran drehte langsam seinen Kopf zu der Jägerin herum. „Für unser Leben wird niemand mehr bezahlen."

„So ist es nichts wert?"

Gorans Augen blitzten wütend auf, doch richtete Jersi ihren Blaster auf seine Brust, bevor er wütend auf die Jägerin losgehen konnte.

„Was ist euch euer Leben wert?", fragte diese noch einmal ruhig und als ob sie seine Wut nicht bemerkte.

„Wir sind den Hutten entflohen. Wir haben auf unsere Freiheit gesetzt. Verlieren wir sie, verlieren wir unser Leben."

„Gut, dann ist es abgemacht. Entweder entkommen wir gemeinsam diesen Planeten oder ihr sterbt hier. Seid ihr bereit dazu?"

Goran nickte langsam.

„Was ist euer Plan?"

„Ablenkung. Und ein Schiff für alle."

Goran kniff kurz die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist längst unser Plan. Warum sollten wir ihn mit euch teilen?"

„Weil", entgegnete die Jägerin nun trocken und hob ihren Blaster, „wir Waffen haben – und ihr nicht."

6.

„Was soll mit eurem Toten geschehen?", hatte die Jägerin gefragt, die verstohlenen ängstlichen und anklagenden Blicke der Frauen ignorierend, die die Kinder bei sich hielten und auf größtmöglichen Abstand sowohl zur Jägerin und Jersi als auch zu dem Toten bedacht waren. Nur das kleine Mädchen stand für sich und betrachtete die beiden Mando´ade voller Neugier, die Puppe im Arm und einen Daumen in ihren Mund gesteckt. Wollte eine der Frauen sie zu sich ziehen, wehrte sie es ab und ließ sich nicht in ihrer Betrachtung stören. Daraus schloss Jersi, dass niemand wirklich zu ihr gehörte.

Goran warf einen finsteren Blick auf die Jägerin. „Du hast ihn getötet", ignorierte er Jersis Beteiligung. Die Jägerin zuckte nur leicht mit den Achseln. „Wir haben dir Arbeit abgenommen. Aber warum soll er dich daran erinnern?" Goran starrte ihr in das Visier, dann wandte er sich ab und rief eine der älteren Frauen zu sich, sprach leise mit ihr. Dann gingen sie zu dem Toten, durchsuchten seine Kleidung, nahmen brauchbare Dinge an sich und trugen ihn schließlich davon.

„Nun", sprach ihn die Jägerin an, als beide zurück waren, „dann können wir jetzt über wichtigere Dinge sprechen."

Goran zeigte deutlich seinen Unwillen, mit Kopfgeldjägern zusammenzuarbeiten, doch gab er – dabei immer wieder Blicke auf Jersi werfend, die stumm neben der Jägerin an dem kleinen Feuer saß – Auskunft.

„Wir fanden einen Ausgang am Fuß des Berges. mit etwas Glück halten die Hutten und ihre Aufseher uns für verschüttet", berichtete er knapp. „Bisher hat uns niemand außerhalb des Berges gesucht."

„Du bist dir sicher?"

Goran lächelte überlegen. „Sie hätten uns längst zurück gebracht."

„Damit hast du Erfahrung", bemerkte die Jägerin nur kühl. „Aber diesmal habt ihr mehr Glück scheint es mir. Bislang auf jedenfall. Ist es das Spiel um Leben wert?" Damit wies sie kurz mit dem Kopf auf die Frauen und Kinder.

„Du warst nie in einem Bergwerk der Hutten", sprang Goran aufbrausend auf, doch sofort drückte ihn Jersi wieder auf den Boden. Die Jägerin betrachtete ihn lange, bevor sie dies Thema fallen ließ und weiter fragte.

„Du kennst die Landefläche am Berg?"

„Ja."

„Sie wird bewacht?"

Goran zuckte mit den Achseln. „Bisher nicht. Es ist niemand sonst auf diesem Planeten."

„Verteidigung?"

Langsam schien Goran den Sinn der Fragen zu verstehen.

„Zwei Flaktürme je oberhalb einer Seite des Einganges, darüber einige Raketenwerfer. Doch die Wachen und Aufseher sind nur leicht bewaffnet." Seine Stimme wurde bitter. „Mehr war nicht nötig."

„Eigene Schiffe?"

„Transportschiffe. Ein paar Speeder, die aber kaum benutzt werden."

„Und ihr hättet sie gesehen, wären sie zur Suche ausgeschickt worden."

Goran nickte langsam, beugte sich sogar zur Jägerin vor und begann seinen Plan auszubreiten und auf dem Boden aufzuzeichnen.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Landeplatz. Hier ist eine Aufstiegsmöglichkeit und hier können wir Deckung finden. Es gibt außerhalb des Berges weder Scanner noch Alarmvorrichtungen." Mit schnellen Strichen ritzte Goran mit einem spitzen Zweig die Landebahn in den Boden.

„Kein Scanner und kein weiterer Alarm – soweit du weißt", warf die Jägerin sachlich ein.

Goran hielt inne. „Nicht `soweit´. Ich weiß es sicher. Deshalb floh ich, deshalb ließ ich mich fangen."

Nun sah die Jägerin von der Zeichnung auf dem Boden auf und musterte den Schmuggler genauso wie Jersi, die bei dessen Worten zusammengezuckt war.

„Den Hutten gefallen keine Sklaven, die fliehen."  
Goran lächelte verächtlich. „Die Hutten mögen Sklaven, deren Wissen und Können sie brauchen."

Die Jägerin nickte langsam. „Ein gefährliches Spiel."

Goran schaute die Jägerin nachdenklich an, wandte sich dann zu den Frauen und Kindern um. „Es hat sich gelohnt."

„Sie sind dir keine Hilfe. Wie willst du an ein Schiff kommen?"

„Deshalb war Amud dabei."

Die Jägerin machte eine verächtliche Handbewegung, doch ihre Stimme blieb ruhig und kühl. „Er hätte euch bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten verraten, das weißt du."

Goran schwieg.

„Wie wolltet ihr vorgehen?"

„Wir warten auf das Versorgungsschiff. Wir gehen an Bord. Wir überwältigen die Mannschaft."

„Ohne Waffen."

Goran zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir waren zu zweit."

Die Jägerin wandte ihren Kopf zu Jersi, als ob sie abwägte, was zu tun sei.

„Du kennst meine Schwester", schien sie sich mehr selber zu bestätigen als dass sie auf Antwort wartete. Goran zuckte zusammen und warf einen schnellen Blick zu Jersi, die ihn ungerührt anschaute.

„Wir wuchsen zusammen auf", antwortete er dann vorsichtig. „Aber das ist Jahre her."

„Du wärst tot, würde sie dir nicht trauen", stellte die Jägerin dann fest und sah wieder zu ihm hinüber. „Wann erwartet ihr das Versorgungsschiff?"

„Es sollte in diesen Tagen kommen."

„Wie läuft das ab?"

„Es wird entladen. Die Mannschaft wartet das Schiff. Sie fliegen weiter."

„Was ist das für ein Schiff?"  
„Gewöhnlich ein moderner corellianischer Frachter. Aber ich kenne das Modell nicht, dazu bin ich zu lange hier."

„Wie stark ist die Crew?"

„Es dürften zwei Piloten sein, aber ich habe dazu zwei Droiden und zwei Wachen gezählt. Das Schiff bringt oft neue Sklaven."

Eine Pause entstand, in der die Pilotin nachzudenken schien.

„Was ist mit den anderen Sklaven?"

„Vor allen Dingen Humanoide. Doch wir sind die einzigen Menschen." Er wies mit den Kopf zu den Frauen und Kindern. „Drei Familien waren es. Diese sind übrig geblieben. Das kleine Mädchen kam mit dem letzten Versorgungsschiff."

„Warum Kinder?"

„Der Fels im Berg ist sehr hart. Um große Stücke zu sprengen, bohren sie kleine Gänge auf und schicken dann die Kinder mit Sprengstoff hinein. Das ist einfacher und billiger." Gorans Stimme war hart geworden und seine Augen blitzten.

Die Jägerin stand auf.

„Es sind keine Kinder mehr dort?" Sie blickte in Richtung des Berges, auch wenn der dichte Dschungel ihn ihren Blicken entzog.

Goran schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben alle mit uns hinaus gebracht."

„Gut."

7.

Als die anderen bereits schliefen, setzten sich Jersi und die Jägerin abseits und nahmen ihre Helme ab, um von den Früchten zu essen, die die Kinder zusammen mit den Droiden gesammelt hatten.

Die Jägerin ließ ihren Blick über die armselig wirkende Schar der Menschen gleiten. „Du bürgst für den Schmuggler?"

„Er erzählte mir von der Rolle."

„Ah, er also." Sie blickte Jersi lange in die Augen bevor sie weiter sprach. „Zwei Piloten, zwei Wachen, zwei Droiden. Wir sollten sie überraschen können."

„Was meinst du?"

„Wir sind Mando´ade. Wir gehen hinein. Wir töten sie. Wir nehmen das Schiff."

Jersi lächelte. „Ein einfacher Plan."

„Wir sind zu zweit."

Die Nacht verbrachten sie sitzend an je einen Baum gelehnt, die Scanner ihrer Helme aktiviert, bereit, bei dem kleinsten Anzeichen einer Gefahr mit dem Blaster in ihren Armen aufzuspringen. Und wirklich schreckte Jersi mitten in der Nacht hoch, doch sie atmete schwer und war noch tief in einem Traum gefangen, dessen Inhalt sie aber nicht erinnerte. Nur das Gefühl war geblieben und es war kein gutes. „Einer dieses Träume wieder", murmelte sie erschöpft und sah auf. Das Licht in ihrem Helm war von grün auf ein helles gelborange gesprungen – etwas hatte sich im Lager bewegt und Jersi sah sich vorsichtig um. Aber es war nur das Kind, das kleine Mädchen, das sich aufgerichtet hatte und auf ihrem Arm lehnend zu ihr hinüberschaute. Unwillkürlich lächelte Jersi, legt dann den Blaster fort, die Handflächen ihrer Hände aber aufeinander und führte beide dann so an ihre Wange, lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen und machte so die Geste `Schlaf weiter.´ Das Kind schaute noch einen Moment, legte sich wieder ihn und griff ihre Puppe fester. Jersis Blick streifte über die anderen Menschen und blieb kurz auf Goran haften, der wie die beiden Mando sitzend an einem Baum lehnte und mit offenen Augen zu Jersi schaute. Sie wandte den Blick ab, traf dann auf den der Jägerin, die ihren Kopf ebenfalls erhoben hatte.

Jersi nahm ihren Blaster wieder auf und ließ ihr Kinn auf die Brust sinken, die Augen erneut schließend.

Es war alles so, wie es sein sollte.

8.

Am nächsten Tag hatte die Jägerin einen Aussichtsposten gefunden und ihr Binokular auf den Berg gerichtet. Goran war bei ihr und zeigte ihr den Aufstieg – einen Weg, der sich im Schatten eines großen Überhanges hielt, auf dem der Landeplatz angelegt war.

„Gut", murmelte die Pilotin. „Von oben ist er nicht einsehbar." Dann richtete sie ihr Glas auf die Geschütze und Raketenwerfer.

„Das Problem wird nicht sein, zu dem Schiff zu gelangen oder die Mannschaft zu überwältigen. Das Problem sind die Waffen des Bergwerkes. Was war euer Plan solltet ihr entdeckt werden?"

„Dass notfalls einer bleibt und sie zerstört."

Die Jägerin zeigte keinerlei Überraschung, ließ das Binokular auf die Geschütze gerichtet. „Und es war nie fraglich, wer dieser eine gewesen wäre."

Goran antwortete ihr nicht.

Schließlich setzte die Jägerin das Binokular ab.

„Du bist ein guter Pilot?"

Goran lachte bitter. „Auch das ist Jahre her."

„Siehst du dort den V-Flügler?"

„Ein Überbleibsel der Klonkriege, ja."

„Er wäre ein guter Begleitschutz."

„Ohne Hyperraumantrieb?"

Die Pilotin reichte ihm das Binokular und wies mit dem anderen Arm zum Berg. „Schau hin. Er trägt das Hoheitszeichen der Hutten. Er wurde modifiziert. Heute haben die V-Flügler in der Regel einen Hyperraumantrieb."

Goran richtete das Fernglas aus und zoomte das Schiff heran. Dann pfiff er leise durch die Zähne. „Ein gutes Schiff. Das habe ich bisher nicht gesehen. Irgendeiner der höher gestellten Hutten oder eher noch einer ihrer Schergen muss im Bergwerk sein."

„Du kannst es fliegen?"

Wortlos reichte Goran ihr das Binokular zurück. Doch der Jägerin schien dies als Antwort zu reichen. „Dann komm. Wir brechen auf. Sobald das Versorgungsschiff angekommen und entladen ist, übernehmen wir es. Dann wird niemand mehr auf das Schiff achten."

Sie setzten zwei der älteren Jungen auch gegen den Protest ihrer Mütter als Beobachtungsposten ein, besprachen dann mit den anderen den Plan und überprüften ihre Waffen. Goran schaute ihnen zu, die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt.

Schließlich sah Jersi zu ihm hinüber, richtete ihren Helm dann wieder zur Jägerin und erhielt schließlich ein Nicken von ihr.

„Da! Fang!", rief sie ihn an und warf ihm eine ihrer Pistolen zu, die sie aus der Rettungskapsel hatte retten können. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Munition. Also ziele genau!"

Goran fing die Waffe geschickt auf und nickte ihr dankend zu. Sein ganzer Körper schien sich vor Erleichterung und Zufriedenheit zu strecken und er ließ die Pistole durch seine Hand wirbeln, schien so vertraut mit ihr zu sein, als ob die Jahre als Sklave vergessen wären.

„Es kommt!", kam dann ein aufgeregter Ruf und einer der Jungen kam durch den Dschungel gerannt. „Ein Schiff kommt!"

„Die Beschreibung stimmt?" Die Stimme der Jägerin war in ihrer Ruhe der absolute Gegensatz zu der des Jungen. Dieser erschrak bei der plötzlichen Ansprache und verhielt ein paar Schritte vor ihr, einen unsicheren Blick mit Goran wechselnd. Der wiederholte die Frage der Jägerin und jetzt erst antwortete der Junge.

„Ja. Ich habe es deutlich gesehen, es kam fast über unsere Köpfe hinweg."

„Wir brechen auf", entschied die Jägerin sofort. „Goran, du gehst mit mir voran. Jersi, du bildest den Schluss. Bleibt alle zusammen."

Am Aussichtspunkt angekommen richtete die Jägerin ihr Binokular erneut auf den Landeplatz, während Jersi am Ende der Gruppe der Frauen und Kinder stand, von denen sich immer wieder einige zu ihr umwandten und ihr unbehagliche Blicke zuwarfen. Sie richtete ihren Visor direkt auf die Frau, die wieder einmal mit finsterem Blick zu ihr schaute. „Du schaust besser nach vorn und konzentrierst dich auf das, was vor uns liegt. Und behalte deine Kinder bei dir." Jersis Stimme war kühl und sachlich, sie ließ ihre Worte unterstützend die Mündung ihres Blasters hoch zu dem Berg gleiten und wirklich folgte die Frau der von Jersi angedeuteten Linie und zog dann mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen ihre Kinder enger zu sich.

„Gut", kommentierte Jersi und sah dann zu dem Mädchen herab, dass sich immer nahe bei ihr hielt. „Du gehst besser auch zu den Frauen. Sie werden schon auf dich Acht geben", sprach sie es mit freundlicher Stimme an, erntete aber nur einen Blick aus großen Augen. Von den Frauen holte es niemand zu sich, sie fürchteten sie Nähe Jersis.

„Sie haben mit dem Entladen begonnen", berichtete die Jägerin. „Zwei Piloten. Sie schauen zu. Keine Sklaven bisher. Keine Wachen, keine Droiden. Vielleicht haben wir Glück."

Doch Goran schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Sklaven werden immer erst am Schluss entladen, dann kommen die Wachen mit."

Die Jägerin senkte das Fernglas. „Wir werden sehen." Dann gab sie erneut das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und in einem langen Zug, einer hinter dem anderen, suchten sie sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel bis dieser am Fuß des Berges lichter wurde und sie tief unter dem Überhang der Landefläche den von Goran gewiesenen Weg fanden. Hier ließ die Jägerin die Gruppe erneut halten und sah alle nacheinander an, wieder senkten die Menschen ihren Blick und nur das Mädchen streckte wieder ihren Daumen in den Mund und sah zur Jägerin auf.

„Goran kennt den Weg. Er wird mich hinaufbringen bis zur letzten Deckung. Einer der Jungen geht mit uns, er wird euch Nachricht bringen, wenn das Entladen abgeschlossen ist. Ruht euch so lange aus. Dann kommt ihr nach." Sie sah zu der roten Sonne hinauf, die ihren Zenit schon überschritten hatte. Die Dunkelheit kam plötzlich auf diesem Planeten. „Seid oben, bevor das letzte Licht fort ist."

Dann nickte sie Jersi zu und begann mit Goran vor sich den Aufstieg.

9.

Wieder hielten die Frauen und Kinder Abstand von Jersi, wieder war es nur das kleine Mädchen, dass sich zu ihr hockte und sie wieder mit schief gelegtem Kopf betrachtete. Jersi ließ dies ruhig geschehen, wunderte sich aber, warum das Kind bisher noch nicht gesprochen hatte. Die Frauen mochten es wissen, doch zog sie es vor, diese nicht zu fragen, und beließ es dabei, das Mädchen bei sich zu dulden und schweigend neben ihm zu warten, während die anderen miteinander flüsterten und oft unruhig um sich sahen.

Jersi selbst hatte keine Verbindung zur Jägerin, sie hatten den Funkkontakt zwischen ihren Helmen deaktiviert, um nicht etwaigen Überwachungssensoren aufzufallen. Jersi selbst nutzte die Zeit, um ihre Ausrüstung zu überprüfen. Die Rüstung trug sie inzwischen ohne weiteres Nachdenken wie eine zweite Haut, wenn auch hier und da noch etwas angepasst werden musste. Die Kleine sah ihr aufmerksam zu und Jersi bemerkte kaum, dass sie Sonne langsam versank. Da rüttelte das Mädchen plötzlich an ihrem Unterarm und Jersi sprang auf. Jemand kam durch den Dschungel, deutlich war das Brechen von Ästen zu hören. Jersi hob den Blaster und zielte, den Finger bis zum Druckpunkt des Abzuges durchgebogen.

Es war der Junge, der atemlos durch das Gebüsch gebrochen kam und dann wie erstarrt stehen blieb, als er in die Mündung von Jersis Blaster blickte.

„Nun?", Jersi senkte ihre Waffe und schaute an sich herunter. Das Mädchen stand hinter ihr, klammerte sich an ihr linkes Bein und schaute dahinter hervor. Jersi zog sie seufzend hinter sich hervor und schon sie ein Stück von sich.

„Das solltest du nicht tun," tadelte sie ein wenig, richtete ihren Blick dann aber wieder auf den Jungen, der nun erst zögerlich, dann aber sicherer werdend zu sprechen begann, während seine Augen zwischen den Frauen und Jersi hin- und herwanderten.

„Sie warten... Die Mannschaften sind im Berg. Da ist ein großer Container, der noch nicht verladen ist. Dort sollen wir uns sammeln."

„Und wo sind die anderen?"

Der Junge zögerte kurz. „Der... der...", der Junge schluckte nervös, ließ dann das Wort aus, das ihm auf der Zunge lag. „wartet dort. Goran will zum V-Flügler."

Jersi nickte. „Dann los! Und seht zu, dass die Droiden mitkommen. Vielleicht werden wir sie noch brauchen."

Die Frauen murmelten widerwillig, doch als Jersi langsam ihren Blaster zu ihnen hinüberschwenkte, zogen zwei Frauen schließlich die Droiden mit sich, deren mechanischen Füße sich immer wieder in Schlingpflanzen verfangen drohten und, als der Weg steiler und steiniger wurde, immer wieder gegen Hindernisse stießen. Diese Droiden waren für den Einsatz in einem Schiff gebaut, nicht für den Einsatz auf einen unwirtlichen Planeten. Jersi ging als Letzte, ignorierte die unwilligen Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden, und sorgte dafür, dass sie zügig den Berg hinauf gingen, auch wenn sie zuerst manches Mal ihren Blaster leicht heben musste. Für sich aber schüttelte Jersi den Kopf. Sie verstand diese Frauen nicht. Wollten sie denn ihre Freiheit nicht? Waren für sie Mandalorianer etwa das größere Übel?

Jersi schüttelte erneut den Kopf und damit diese Gedanken ab. Es gab anderes zu tun. Wieder einmal waren die Frauen langsamer geworden und wieder einmal trieb sie sie mit einem „Weiter" an. Der eher metallene Klang ihrer Stimme aus dem Helmlautsprecher war ihr inzwischen vertraut, aber immer noch sah sie, wie einige der Frauen zusammenzuckten und ihre Kinder zu sich zogen.

Dann hatten sie den Treffpunkt erreicht. Jersi zwang sich an den ehemaligen Sklaven vorbei, die sich dicht nebeneinander an der Felswand drängten.

„Still!", herrschte sie sie leise an, als Flüstern aufkam und hinter ihr breitete sich Totenstille aus. Also konnten diese Menschen doch lernen, stellte Jersi für sich fest, dann hatte sie die Jägerin erreicht.

„Sieh", die Jägerin wies vorsichtig über den Rand der Plattform vorbei an einem hier abgestellten und ihnen Schatten gebenden Container auf die Schiffe. „Der Schmuggler ist im V-Flügler. Er ist bereit, abzuheben und uns Feuerschutz zu geben. Aber", damit wies die Jägerin auf den Eingang zum Bergwerk, „die Mannschaft des Transporters ist noch einmal zurückgekommen." Jersi hatte ihren Kopf vorsichtig über die Plattform geschoben und sah nicht nur, sondern hörte sogar die Männer im Eingang des Bergwerkes lachen und scherzen. Auch Wachen und Söldner der Hutten schienen dabei zu sein. Der Transporter lag direkt in ihrem Blickfeld.

Jersi legte den Kopf in ihren Nacken und sah sich weiter um, besah sich die Geschütze und Raketenwerfer, die oberhalb des Einganges eingebaut waren. Sie wirkten verlassen. Bewegungslos ragten die Mündungen oberhalb der Plattform in die Höhe.

„Unbewacht. Sie rechnen nicht damit, dass jemand von unten kommt", stellte sie überlegend fest. „Warum auch? Und auf jede Annäherung aus dem Weltraum können sie schnell genug reagieren. Das gibt uns Zeit. Wir könnten die Mannschaft und die Wachen ausschalten..."

Die Jägerin nickte. „Nur wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gibt. Wir sollten so spät wie möglich auf uns aufmerksam machen und jedes Risiko vermeiden." Sie schaute sich kurz zu den Frauen und Kindern um. „Können wir uns auf sie verlassen?"

Jersi folgte ihrem Blick, zuckte aber dann mit den Schultern. „Du hast sie erlebt. Ich würde keinen von ihnen fragen, wenn sie für das größere Übel halten – uns oder ihre Sklaventreiber!"

Eines der Kinder sah zu ihnen herüber, steckte dann wieder den Daumen zwischen die Zähne.

„Bis auf eine Ausnahme", schmunzelte die Jägerin.

Beide lachten leise.

Die Sonne versank und nahm das letzte Licht von der Landeplattform, die nun nur noch vom Eingang des Bergwerkes her beleuchtet wurde. Die großen, am Berg angebrachten Scheinwerfer blieben dunkel und der Transporter versank im Schatten, doch die Männer am Eingang gingen nicht.

„Wir sollten es wagen", unterbrach Jersi schließlich ein langes schweigendes Warten, sich all der Blicke und des neu aufkommenden Murmelns in ihrem Rücken bewusst.

Die Jägerin warf einen Blick nach hinten. „Unser größter Unsicherheitsfaktor."

„Wir können sie hinter dem Container sammeln", schätzte Jersi die Entfernungen und Lichtverhältnisse ab. „Die Rampe des Transportes ist unbeleuchtet.."

„Hoffen wir, dass es so bleibt. Niemand darf auf die Rampe bevor wir nicht die Steuerung des Schiffes übernommen haben. Da ist ein Port unterhalb der Rampe über den wir Zugriff auf die Bordelektronik bekommen können. Ich komme mit Zwei von hinten..."

Jersi sah sich skeptisch zu dem Droiden um. Auf der Plattform wäre es für ihn kein Problem, sich unbemerkt und leise vorwärts bewegen zu können, aber dazu mussten sie ihn über den Rand bekommen. Das würde wieder zu Diskussionen führen.

„Ich hole ihn", seufzte sie schließlich und hob den Blaster vor ihre Brust.

„So schwierig?", kam die Stimme der Jägerin fast amüsiert.

„So dumm!", entgegnete Jersi ihr.

Mit misstrauischen Blicken auf Jersi und die Waffe, die sie im Anschlag hielt, hatten die Frauen schließlich den Droiden über die Kante gehoben, so dass er leise hinter der Jägerin herrollte, als diese sich um die Plattform herumschlich, um unter den Transporter zu kommen. Jersi sah ihr nur kurz nach, winkte dann die Frauen und Kinder mit der Mündung des Blasters zu sich. „Hinauf und hinter den Container. Aber leise, wenn ihr leben wollt!"

Und wirklich herrschte wieder Totenstille, als sie zuerst den anderen Droiden emporhoben und dann selbst hinter Jersi über den Rand kletterten. Jersi sah in blasse Gesichter und konnte die Anspannung fast greifbar spüren. Sie ließ keine weiteren Überlegungen zu, sondern teilte die Frauen und Kinder in Gruppen ein, so wie sie es am Abend zuvor mit der Jägerin besprochen hatte.

„Stellt euch hintereinander auf. Achtet auf ein kleines grünes Lichtsignal des Droiden. Auf mein Zeichen geht dann schnell zum Schiff hinüber. Hintereinander. Achtet auf die Kinder. Du und du, ihr seid die ersten."

Als alle eingeteilt waren, schaute Jersi zu dem Mädchen hinunter und strich ihm über den Kopf. „Du kommst mit mir."

Mit dem Visor auf Nachtsicht gestellt, konnte sie gut beobachten, wie sich die Jägerin unter die Rampe schob, den Droiden mit sich ziehend. Die Verschlussklappe des Ports war schnell abgeschraubt, dann fuhr der Droide einen seiner langen Sensorarme aus und die Jägerin nahm ihn, verankerte ihn in der Schnittstelle. Für einen winzigen Augenblick flackerte Licht über der Rampe. Jersi hielt den Atem an und drehte den Kopf schnell zum Eingang, hob den Blaster schussbereit, nahm den Mann ins Visier, der nun misstrauisch einige Schritte auf die Rampe tat, den Transporter fest im Blick. Unter der Rampe drückte sich die Pilotin regungslos auf den Boden, ihren Visor genauso wie Jersi auf das Bergwerk gerichtet. Der Mann blieb stehen. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging zurück.

Hinter Jersi jammerte eine Frau leise auf und sofort schwang Jersi den Blaster zu ihr herum. „Still!", zischte sie leise und die Frau hob ängstlich die Hand vor den Mund.

Die Jägerin hatte sich schließlich auf die Rampe geschoben, und war im Eingangsbereich verschwunden, gefolgt von Zwei. Dann kam ein kurzer grüner Lichtstrahl. Der Transporter war übernommen.

„Die ersten", flüsterte und winkte Jersi den Frauen und Kindern zu, dabei die Männer am Eingang fest im Auge behaltend. „Bleibt geduckt und leise. Geht sofort von der Rampe fort weiter ins Schiff!" Ob ihre Worte genau befolgt werden würden, dass konnte sie nur hoffen. Aber die angespannte Situation hielt die Frauen und Kinder im Griff, die sich kaum zu atmen trauten und keine Zeit mehr für Murren und misstrauische Blicke fanden. Nach und nach verschwanden sie im Bauch des Transporters.

Jersi ließ ihre Blicke zwischen ihnen, dem Eingang und dem V-Flügler hin- und herwandern. Goran musste dort im Raumgleiter sitzen und beobachten, wie die Flucht gelang. Bis auf dem Finger auf dem Startknopf liegend zur Untätigkeit verdammt und darauf angewiesen, zwei mandalorianischen Kopfgeldjägern zu vertrauen, seinen Fluchtplan in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen.

Die letzte Frau mit einem Kind an der Hand machte sich auf den Weg und ließ nur noch Jersi und das Mädchen zurück. Es war die Frau, die die größten Schwierigkeiten verursacht hatte und Jersi hatte sie bewusst als letzte gehen lassen. „Wir hätten sie im Sumpf versenken sollen", murmelte sie, als sie zusehen musste, wie hektisch sich die Frau bewegte und ihr Kind viel zu schnell mit sich schleifte. Und das, was Jersi befürchtet hatte, geschah. Die Frau stolperte, fiel, zog das Kind mit sich und beide schrien auf.

Sofort ruckte Jersi ihren Blaster auf den Eingang, wo jetzt alle Männer aufsahen und ins Dunkel starrten. Sie konnte das leise Schluchzen der Frau hören, die immer noch auf dem Boden hockte. „Kriech weiter", knirschte Jersi mit den Zähnen und spürte die Kleine bei sich, die sich wieder an ihr Bein klammerte. Noch war es dunkel auf der Landeplattform, noch gab es auch für sie beide die Möglichkeit, ungesehen zum Transporter zu kommen. Aber schon sah Jersi, wie einer der Männer im Eingang verschwand und dann flammte Licht auf.

Jersi schloss die Augen. „Detani!"

„Ich weiß!"

Mit einem Aufröhren starteten Maschinen des Transporters, dann sprintete Jersi mit dem Mädchen an der Hand los, verfeuerte dabei die letzte Munition ihres Blasters auf den Eingang, in den sich nun die Männer duckten. Neben der Frau duckte sich Jersi kurz. „Komm mit oder bleib hier!", zischte sie, warf sich den Blaster über den Rücken, hob das Mädchen vom Boden hoch, setzte es auf ihrer Hüfte ab, griff mit der Hand nach dem leise weinenden Kind, das regungslos neben der Frau hockte, und zog es auf die Beine. Die Frau schrie und jammerte, doch sie rührte sich nicht, während Jersi geduckt über den Platz hetzte und im Zickzack ersten Blasterschüssen auswich. „Goran!", bat sie inständig für sich und dann flammte Feuer am V-Flügler auf und zerschmolz den Eingang des Bergwerkes mit allen, die dort gestanden hatten. Doch bedeckten inzwischen Blasterschüsse die Landerampe aus der Sicherheit der Raketenwerfer und Geschütze, an denen sich nun Männer zu schaffen machten, um sie auszurichten. Der V-Flügler hob sich langsam und schwankend in die Höhe, richtete seinerseits seine Waffen aus.

Jersi erreichte die Rampe, sprang sich kurz zu der Frau umsehend hinauf und wurde von einem Streifschuss zu Boden geworfen. Noch im Fallen drehte sie sich so, dass das Mädchen auf ihrem Arm geschützt war. Das andere Kind hastete selber in Sicherheit, es hatte keinen Blick mehr zurück geworfen auf die Mutter, die immer noch jammernd auf dem Boden hockte. Jersi schlug mit dem Rücken auf der Rampe auf und spürte die Schockwellen des Aufpralls durch ihre Rüstung fahren, dann waren da die Hände der Pilotin, die sie an der Schulter in den Transporter hineinzog und schnell auf den Knopf hieb, der das Schott des Schiffes herunterfallen ließ. Das letzte, was Jersi sah, war der Treffer, der die Frau tötete.

Im Schiff warf Jersi sich herum und wunderte sich, dass sie das Mädchen immer noch auf dem Arm hielt. Sie sah der Pilotin nach, die ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren zu der Steuerung des Schiffes zurück hastete. Dann stand sie langsam auf und sah in die vielen Gesichter der geretteten Sklaven, die sie mit großen Augen anstarrten.

„Gut. Nur einen Verlust", sagte Jersi und setzte das kleine Mädchen ab.

10.

Jersi strich mit der Hand über das kalte Metall der Außenhaut des Transporters. Sie war sich der Blicke Gorans hinter sich durchaus bewusst, aber es war Zeit, Abschied zu nehmen. Sie hatten einen der Orte angesteuert, die der Kopfgeldjägerin als geheime Basis für Reparaturen dienten, und hatten den V-Flügler aufwendig umgebaut, Farbe und Signatur des Transporters geändert. Nichts sollte, nichts durfte mehr darauf hinweisen, woher sie stammten. Hutten nahmen es sehr persönlich, wenn jemand ihre Geschäfte störte. Goran würde den Transporter übernehmen, die Frauen und Kinder an einen sicheren Ort bringen, während die Jägerin und Jersi mit dem V-Flügler weiter fliegen würden, der nun für zwei Piloten hergerichtet worden war.

„Jersi", kam endlich Gorans Stimme, wie es Jersi schon erwartet hatte. Sie wusste, was er fragen wollte.

Sie drehte ihm den Visor zu. „Nein, Goran." Dies kam ohne Bedauern.

Goran sah sie einen Moment schweigend an, nickte dann und streckte ihr seine Hand hin.

„Mando", sagte er anerkennend.

„Schmuggler", fasste sie seine Hand mit festen Griff und antwortete sie ihm mit der gleichen Anerkennung.

Der Transporter verschwand hinter einer dichten Wolkenschicht, die diesen entlegenen Mond den größten Teil des Jahres über bedeckte. Beide sahen ihm nur kurz hinterher, dann befestigten sie zusammen einige letzte Neuerungen an dem Schiff, sahen sich dann noch einmal in dem Versteck um und schlossen dann die Luke hinter sich. Sie hatten das Schiff aufwendig umgebaut, den Platz für den Droiden mit zu dem Cockpit genommen, das Dach erhöht und außen weitere Waffen angebaut sowie Platz an den Seiten für Eins und Zwei. Sie selber aber würden sogar aufrecht einige Schritte in dem Schiff machen können, das von außen nun aussah wie ein schwerfälliger, breiter Klotz mit Flügeln.

Beide lachten, als sie nun das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit betrachteten.

„Ein Vorteil hat das Schiff nun – Piraten werden es uns nicht nehmen wollen!", klopfte die Jägerin lachend auf Jersis Schulter, als Jersi sich zufrieden an das Schiff lehnte

„Es ist eine häßliche Ente, aber es wird fliegen."

„Nun", schmunzelte die Jägerin, „damit hätte es auch einen Namen."

Die Maschine des Schiffes reagierte ohne Murren auf ihre Befehle, nur mit dem Abheben tat sich der V-Flügler schwer, schwankte hin und her, bevor die Pilotin seine Lage stabilisiert hatte.

„Daran müssen wir noch arbeiten", bemerkte sie nur trocken und gab den Kurs ein, der sie ohne weitere Unterbrechungen zum Gürtel des Jägers führen sollte.

Jersi runzelte die Stirn, während die Wolken an ihnen vorbeizogen und sie die Atmosphäre zum Dunkel des Alls hin durchbrachen. „Alles ist genau berechnet, aber trotzdem sagen mir die Anzeigen, dass wir zu schwer sind."

Die Jägerin sah zu ihr hinüber, gab dann die letzten Befehle für den Sprung in den Hyperraum ein. „Wir werden sehen..."

Als die Sterne zu hellen Lichtstreifen geworden waren, stand die Pilotin auf und nickte Jersi zu sich.

„Ein Problem mit dem Gewicht, eh?"

Sie standen nun im Heck des Schiffes, in dem einige kleinere Kisten gestapelt waren – Waffen vor allem. Die Jägerin sah nachdenklich darauf, dann bückte sie sich und zog die größte Kiste hervor. Sie hielt die vordere Seite in der Hand, der Rest der Kiste fehlte, dafür schauten große Augen zu ihnen empor.

Jersi seufzte, doch die Jägerin lachte leise.

„Na dann, komm da raus", schmunzelte sie und zog das Mädchen hervor, das schließlich vor ihnen stand und wieder den Daumen zwischen die Zähne steckte.

Jersi schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten..."

„Nein", die Jägerin sprach nun wieder ernst und bestimmt. „Dieses Kind hat sich entschieden."

Dann beugte sie sich zu ihr hinunter und hockte sich vor das Mädchen.

„Du sprichst nicht, wie? Aber wer bist du?"

Dann verfiel sie in Mando: „Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad." Und sofort griff das Mädchen nach dem Hals der Jägerin, um sich an diese zu schmiegen und den Blaster, der auf dem Rücke der Jägerin hing, zu betrachten und zu berühren. Jersi tauschte einen Blick mit der Pilotin. „Eine Mando?"

Die Pilotin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Jetzt auf jeden Fall!"


End file.
